My Weird New Relationship
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Dr. Cox has been having strange dreams about J.D. What will happen when true feelings are confessed and a new love blossoms. Will these two be able to have the relationship that they always wanted or will too many hardships stand in their way. JDCox slash
1. My Inner Desires

Hello all my wonderful viewers, I did not forget about my other story I am still working on it but I decided to give a stab at a Slash story. I find all the ones I read very interesting so I wanted to see if I was creative enough to do it too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs but I think Dr. Cox is extremely hot.

Summary: Dr. Cox has been having strange dreams about an certain intern. Is it just a dream or a deeper desire that he has been trying to avoid for the longest time.

**My Inner Desires**

"_Wake up sweetheart, time to go to work" a voice says sweetly as it leans over and kissed Dr. Cox on the cheek_

_Dr. Cox wakes and looks over on the other side of the bed. He opens his eyes and sees someone unexpected in his bed, which causes him to scream and jump out of the bed. On the other side of the room is a figure standing completely naked throwing his clothes on the bed._

"_What the hell, what are you doing in my bed? Forget my bed what are you doing in my room"_

"_What do you mean what am I doing here, I practically live here. Did you hit your head or something?"_

"_No I didn't hit my head, why are you naked in my room."_

"_Because after last night I didn't have time to put on my pajamas," the figured laughed._

"_Newbie this better be some cruel joke or I swear to God I will kill somebody, preferably you."_

"_Is that right" J.D laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head._

"_You bet your sweet ass, I'm right"_

"_Well that's too bad."_

"_What do you mean to bad."_

"_You can't kill what isn't really here." J.D smiled as he finished putting on his clothes and walk over to Perry and kissed him on the lips._

"_This is not real" Perry stuttered as J.D pulled away. "I can't believe this is real."_

"_Oh course it isn't real, this is a dream. You're too scared to make it a reality", with that the figure disappeared, and Perry woke up out of his dreams._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Good God, what the hell is wrong with me." Dr. Cox grunted as he got out of the bed and jumped into the shower. For the past week, he had been having these strange dreams about Newbie and he had no idea why. Ever since he and Jordan decided to call it quits for real this time, he saw Newbie in a completely new light. For some odd reason he found that on some twisted level, he really did like the kid. Now seeing him at work everyday was making this break up thing a whole lot more manageable. Because of these developing feelings or whatever they were, he found it hard to be around Newbie without feeling his heart skipping a beat. He knew that he had to figure out a way to get rid of those feelings but for the first time ever he did not have an answer on how to do it.

After getting to work, Perry decided to avoid J.D at all cost but it was hard when the damn kid followed him everywhere. It was hard looking at him knowing that every time he closed his eyes he was groping or kissing J.D in some twisted mechanical sexual way. Just as he was about to go into his office, he spotted J.D come right around the corner with a stupid grin on his face. He tried to walk into the office before J.D spotted him but it was too late.

"_I hate that damn kid," _Perry thought to himself as J.D made his way up to him.

"Hello Dr. Cox" J.D smiled showing all his teeth. "I need your help with a patient so I was wondering since you are my mentor that you"

"Hold it right there Cynthia, I am not your mentor, I would never want to be associated with you anywhere especially not in the medical field.  
"Whatever you say Perry, you have been my mentor from day one and that is not going to change, so are you going to help me with this patient or not."

"If you call me Perry again I will rip your arm out of you socket and beat the crap out of you with it"

"Sorry Dr. Cox" J.D stuttered quickly. "So is that a no."

"What do you think?" Perry yelled as he walked into his office and slammed the door into J.D's face.

"Dude somebody seriously needs to get laid" J.D laughed as he walked off to check on his patient.

After seven hours of working straight, Perry went into the lounge and sat in the chair. Tired as hell from the dreams that he had been having, he closed his eyes and tried to get some rest

_---------------------------------------------Dream-------------------------------------------------------_

_Perry was sitting in his office working on case reports when J.D walked in with a hot cup of coffee._

"_Hey Perry, I thought you could use this, you look tired. So I thought you could use a pick me up." J.D smiled as he handed Dr. Cox his coffee._

"_Didn't I tell you that you couldn't call me Perry, Angela?" Perry growled not looking up from is work._

"_You know you have so much sexual tension built up in you, it's scary." _

"_What the hell are you talking about Newbie?"_

"_I'm just saying that you need someone to help you release all that tension." J.D smirked as he sat on Perry's desk and crossed his legs._

"_You have two seconds to get your girly ass off of my desk, or I swear I will beat your face so bad that your concealer will not be able to cover up the black eyes that you will receive."_

"_You see what I mean, the reason you are acting like this is because you are sexual frustrated. I could help you with that."_

"_Newbie, I wouldn't ev-ev-ever think about releasing anything with you especially not sex."_

_J.D jumped off the desk, walked up to Dr. Cox, put his face directly in front of Perry's, and smirked. Seeing this made Dr. Cox even angrier so he growled and threw J.D up against the wall by his wrists, hard. _

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" _

"_Just trying to get you to be honest with yourself, you know you want me," J.D laughed as Perry pinned him even harder to the wall._

"_I don't want you, Jessica, I would never want you. Do you understand that?"_

"_You know what Perry blow it out your ass."_

"_Up yours Newbie"_

"_You so want to be" _

_Dr. Cox pinned his body hard against J.D's and kisses him hard on the mouth. J.D kissed back and began thrusting his body on Perry's as he opened his mouth to let Perry explored his. Perry pulled J.D from against the wall, bent him over on the desk, and put his face in the back of J.D's neck._

"_Can't argue with that logic, now can I" he whispered in J.D's ear._

_----------------------------------------------End of Dream. --------------------------------------------_

Perry woke up from his dream to find J.D sitting right beside him on the chair. He jumped up off the couch.

"What are you doing in here?" Dr. Cox snapped.

"Watching TV, I'm on my break." J.D smiled. "Why do you care?"

"I don't care" Perry growled as he sat back down.

"Alright, if you say so. Do you want my other half of my Ding-dong? I usually share it with Turk, but he's off today so."

"Newbie"

"What."

"Shut-up. If I wanted to hear about you and your girlfriend's problems I would so watch Oprah." Perry scowled.

"Okay."

J.D sat there for a couple of minutes before he decided to talk to Dr. Cox again.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?" Perry asked.

"The dream you were having, it must have been some kind of dream because you were moaning and it looked like it was very good if you know what I mean" J.D replied goofily.

"Shut the hell up" Perry snapped as he kicked J.D off the chair. "Don't you have patients to check up or are you going to stay in here and let all your patients die."

"I don't know what your problem is but you need to sort it out." J.D replied. "And just for that, you can't have my other ding dong" he huffed as he walked out of the lounge leaving Dr. Cox alone with his thoughts.

"_What the hell is going on?" _Perry whispered as he placed his head in his hands.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Later on that night, Perry was sitting at home after a hard day of work. Well the work was not hard; it was the hiding from J.D all day. Everywhere he turned, he was there and the feelings were not good. He did not even know where the feeling were coming from. He had grown up his whole life in the modern man image. He like sports, hard liquor, and pissing people off. Not some pansy wuss like J.D and yet for some odd reason the dreams left him wanting more out of them. Most of the time, he did not even want to wake up from them all because of Newbie. He grunted as he took another sip of his scotch when he heard a knock on the door. Getting up to answer it, he nearly choked when he realized who it was.

"Newbie, what are you doing here" Perry snapped as J.D made his way into the apartment.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what"

"About why you are being so mean to me lately." J.D snapped back.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about" J.D scoffs. "You treat me like crap, kick me off of furniture, and then avoid me when I'm trying to talk to you. What the hell is your problem?"

"Listen here Erica; you can't come into my house."

"I can and I did, so tell me what the hell is wrong with you. Please tell me this isn't about the scratch on your left side of your bumper on your Porsche."

Dr. Cox head snapped up at the mention of any dents on his beloved car. He loved that car more than his own life and the mere thought of someone damaging it made his blood boil even more.

"You put a scratch on my car," he roared causing J.D to jump out of his skin. J.D taking back by the comment realized that he had not seen it yet.

"No I didn't, but what I meant to say was hypothetically speaking if someone were too"

"Shut-up"

"Okay" J.D sighed as he hung his head low. "But you still have to tell me why you have been avoiding me."

"Fine you really want to know"

"Of course."

"Okay" Dr. Cox began. "This past week I have been having weird dreams about you."

"Dreams"

"Yes dreams Melinda, do you not know the meaning of dreams."

"Yes I do" J.D replied. "Is it the dream where I talk too much so you chop my head off with the guillotine but after you chop off my head you realize that I can still talk because I am really floating head doctor?"

"What"

"Nothing, so what kind of dreams."

"You know" Dr. Cox grunted. "The type of dreams that make you moan."

J.D thought about what happened earlier in the lounge and realized why Dr. Cox reacted so strangely.

"Oh I see what you mean." J.D stuttered. He did not know what to do but decided to talk to Perry. It must have been hard for him to admit to those dreams to him and J.D did not want to do anything to break their ever-growing friendship.

"Perry listen, they were just dreams. Everybody has dreams that do not really mean anything. It is just a dream so you have nothing to be ashamed about it" J.D replied empathically.

"Who said that I was ashamed?"

"Um you are, because you kept avoiding me which clearly shows that you are embarrassed to see me because of these dreams."

"Newbie."

"Huh."

"Shut up"

"Okay."

Perry went back to the living room and sat down to finish his drink. He noticed that J.D was still standing up and decided to offer him a drink.

"So are you going to sit down or are you going to stand there and look pretty."

"You think I look pretty" J.D smirked as he sat down beside Perry who just grunted in response. "Do you have anything to make an appletini with?"

J.D saw the scowl on Perry's face and shook his head never mind. After sitting there for about five minutes, he looked up at Dr. Cox and for some weird reason he got the urge to kiss him. He knew that the dreams that Dr. Cox was having were the same kind that he had had quite often but never had the courage to act on them, until now. Now J.D had a feeling that the feelings that he had for him could finally be returned. J.D slide over on the chair closer to Dr. Cox and took the drink out of his hand.

"Do you think I look pretty?"

"What" Perry stuttered as he spit out his drink.

"I said do you think I look pretty." J.D smirked again.

"Did you fall and hit your head before you came in here."

J.D smirked as he slide his body closer to Perry's and put his hand on his shoulder. He leaned his face so close to Perry's, that Perry could feel his breath against his cheek.

"I lied when I said that your dreams didn't mean anything, they could be your inner feelings just wanting to come out."

"Excuse me" Perry snapped as he slid to the farthest end of the sofa. He could not believe his ears. Was Newbie really trying to put the moves on him and if he was, why wasn't he resisting. "Are you coming on to me Claudia?"

"Maybe, is that a problem" J.D replied as he began to move his hand from Perry's shoulder to his chest. He paused when he came to his abdominal area and just rubbed his hand back and forth. "I see someone has been working out."

Perry grabbed his hand and threw it back at him. He jumped off the chair and just stood in complete silence with his back to the wall. He hung his head down low, so he did not know that J.D had walked up in front of him.

"Come on Perry, you know you want me."

"Listen here Maria; I am going to give you to the count of ten to get out of my face." Perry snapped but did not attempt to move J.D away from him.

"Dr. Cox we both know that if you wanted me to stop you can easily push me away." J.D smirked as he pushed his body closer to Perry and kissed his neck. "If you really want me to go just say so," he replied as he began to kiss his neck again.

Dr. Cox grabbed J.D by the shoulders and pushed him hard against the wall. He put his whole body weight on J.D so close that their genitals were touching and no matter what his mind was telling him, he was enjoying the feeling. He wanted to tell J.D to leave go home and never talk about this night ever, to anyone but he just could not form his lips to say those words. He stomach turned summersaults when he looked into J.D twinkling eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" Perry growled. "No better yet, what the hell do you think you are doing."

"I am doing what we both know we want to do." J.D smiled back.

"Yeah and what is that."

"Giving you what you want. Look you can tell me to leave" J.D replied as he licked his lips causing Dr. Cox to get more turned on than he had ever been in his life. Not even his wife Jordan had managed to do that ever. "Or you can tell me where your room is, throw me down on the bed, and screw my brains out until we come in multiple organisms."

Perry looked at J.D and at the sound of those words, he knew what he wanted to do, something he had wanted to do since he met the kid. In addition, maybe those dreams were really a way to admit his true feelings on the inside. On the other hand, maybe it was just some sick fantasy that he wanted to fulfill before he died his lonely death. Whatever the reason was he knew exactly what he wanted to tell J.D.

"Go" Perry, growled as he pulled his weight off J.D.

J.D looked at Perry with disappointment but knew what had to be done. He grabbed his keys from the table and began to walk to the front door. Before he reached the door however, he felt two strong arms grab him around the waist and pull him into a passionate kiss. At first J.D was shocked because he could not believe that he was actually kissing his mentor, but soon got over when he felt Perry's tongue roll around in his. He moaned as he felt Perry pull him farther away from the door and back to the living room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Perry asked when he pulled away.

"You told me to go." J.D stuttered.

"I meant, go into my room Monica. I'm going to give you exactly what you came here for."

"I can't wait" J.D replied as once again he threw his arms around Perry and pulled him into another deep kiss. Following Dr. Cox steps, they made it into the bedroom without even breaking the kiss. As they entered the room, Perry kicked the door closed with his foot and laid J.D down on the bed. J.D pulled off Perry's shirt as Perry did the same thing to him still being able to keep the kiss intact.

"Be prepared for the best sex of your life, no other boy has ever satisfied you the way I'm about to" Perry raved.

"Like I said, I can't wait" J.D smirked as he felt Dr. Cox press his lips to his again.


	2. My True Feelings

**This story was supposed to be only two chapters but I got a muse somewhere because I got ideas to make the story longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owned Scrubs because if I did i would have starred in the episode "My Musical, if you've seen it you know what i'm talking about. My favorite song would have to be Guy Love. Loved it. Well enjoy**

**My True Feelings.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning Perry woke up and put his head into his heads. His head was pounding and he really had no idea what happened the night before. He reached over and threw his hands to the other side of the bed and realized that a figure was occupying the spot. Praying that it was not Jordan, he groaned loudly to wake the figure up. Perry jaw dropped to the floor when he realized that the person that was lying beside him had black hair standing up all over the place, and it looked a lot like his intern.

"Newbie" he screamed. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"What are you screaming for, I'm trying to sleep" J.D whispered as he pulled the covers over his head.

"I'm screaming because I wake up and find your naked skinny ass sleeping right beside me in my bed," Perry screamed again as he threw the covers off J.D and onto the floor.

"Perry, I'm naked and I'm cold so can I please have the sheets."

"Not until you answer my question, what did we do."

"What do you mean what did we do" J.D smiled. "You know what we did, you were there remember."

"Please don't tell me that we" Perry paused when he looked around the room and noticed the clothes thrown everywhere and the condom wrappers on the floor. He counted all that were on the floor and realized the total was four. "God how many times did we do it?"

"Well I think we did it four times." J.D smirked. "And to think, you told me you wasn't a spring chicken."

"Oh my God. This has got to be a dream"

"No Perry, I assure you this is no dream. Fantasy maybe but no dream" J.D smirked as he leaned over to kiss Perry who jerked away.

"Stay the hell away from me, and don't call me Perry."

"What is your problem, you told me to stay?"

"I did what," Perry snapped.

"I gave you the option of telling me to stay or leave and you told me to stay." J.D replied. "Are you mad that it happened?"

"Am I mad, yes I am mad? I wake up next to a man and you ask me if I'm mad," he snapped again. "I know I must have been drunk."

"Nope, I have had drunken sex before and that was not it."

"So there is no chance in hell that what happened" Perry gulped.

"All four times" J.D smirked.

"All four times, was not the result of hard liquor?"

"No"

"Well" Dr. Cox stuttered. "I think you should go."

"What" J.D shrieked? "You want me to leave; you don't want to talk about what happened. About us."

"There is no us. What happened will never happen again between us. I don't care if you go and sleep with as many boys as you want but we will not I repeat will not be doing this again."

"Oh I see."

"No you don't see you don't see how this will affect my reputation if this ever got out. I am a real man unlike you. I like scotch, hockey, lifting weights and beating people up. I am not supposed to be sleeping next to men like you although I am still waiting on the verdict if you are rally a man or a confused hermaphrodite." Perry ranted again.

"Fine" J.D griped. "I see you are still in denial about us but you know what, I don't care. I am sick and tired of trying to force you to like me." he replied as he got up and grabbed his clothes and began putting them up.

"Agatha, there is nothing to be in denial about. Already in my mind, this never happened."

"I get it," J.D snapped as he put his shoes on and went to the door. "I mean nothing to you and I probably never will. Oh and by the way your secret is safe with me." J.D said as he went out the door.

"It better be or I swear to God almighty himself I will kill you with my bare hands," he screamed.

"Whatever" J.D screamed back as he slammed the door. Perry fell back on the bed and held his head in his hands. No matter how much he tried to block out the images of him and J.D, he could not. He knew that deep down he cared about J.D more than he wanted to admit and now he realized that he just might have lost him forever.

"Damn." he mumbled as he lay back down on the bed and his thoughts wondered back to J.D.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Three days after the event, J.D and Dr. Cox tried their best to avoid each other. No one in the hospital paid it any attention how the two were acting but some people like the interns found it weird. Not only did they not see J.D around Dr. Cox, Dr. Cox seemed meaner than usually. He even managed to make Keith, his favorite intern since J.D, though he never would admit it, cry over something as simple as a morphine drip. Whenever J.D came into the room with Dr. Cox, he pretended that Perry was not even there or ignored him whenever he looked in his direction. The interns did not know what J.D did to Dr. Cox but they sure as hell did not want to find out.

Perry was in the cafeteria eating his food, when J.D walked over to the table and slammed down his tray.

"What that hell do you want Eliza"

"Look Dr. Cox whatever happened between us"

"Nothing happened Alicia," snapped Perry.

"Whatever" J.D growled. "The point is that you're upset I get that; but stop taking it out on my interns. They have had enough of your bullying so knock it off."

"Well look at Latoya, she finally grew a pair of balls. It is too bad that I do not give a damn. I will do what I want, whenever I want, got it" snapped Perry. "So why don't you get your scrawny ass away from my table before I rip off the pair of balls you do have and beat you with them.

"Fine" J.D hissed as he got up form the table. J.D started to walk away from the table but stopped to talk in Perry's ear before he left. "Oh and Perry, it funny how you complain about me having a pair when the other night you sure as hell wasn't complaining about it" he whispered as he walked away and laughed.

Dr. Cox growled and rolled his eyes as J.D walked away. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed Newbie. He missed his blank expression when he would drift off into one of his weird fantasies, or how he would always smile anytime he received approval from him. He wanted so badly to apologize to him and maybe try to make this, whatever it was, work but he was at a point in his life where change for him wasn't good, were it shouldn't happen. He left his thoughts and sighed as he heard his pager go off and ran off into the direction of his patient. Hopefully, the patient would be able to take his mind off J.D for the rest of the day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Saturday had come fro Perry to late for him. It was the first Saturday night that he had off in two months and he did not have to go into work on Sunday. He planned to go get pissy drunk and try to forget every thought of J.D he had out of his mind. As he pulled up to his favorite bar, the bartender knew him as a regular and started to get his drinks ready. After he gulped down his third scotch with ice, he looked up saw his worst nightmare come into the bar. Perry did not know what was worse seeing J.D look absolutely hot in his black button up shirt and a pair of Levi jeans or the fact that he had some dumb blonde-haired woman on his arm when he walked in. Perry growled at the J.D even being with some one else but why should he care, he did not want to be with him; right.

"_Screw him" _Perry thought as he began to gulp down his fourth drink.

As seen as J.D enter the bar, he noticed Perry sitting at the bar and seeing him, he wanted so badly to tell him that he was there to stay and he wasn't going to go away. He knew how the doctor felt about him but if he was not so damn stubborn, they could make it work. But he knew what he was getting into when they went that far that night but he know there was not a snowball's chance in hell that he was ever going to change him. It was not about changing him but about making him admit his true, peel that hateful and spiteful outer shell and show everyone that there was a softer side to him.

"_But you can't change people" _J.D sighed as he tuned back into what his date was saying. It really was not a date, it was just someone he met at the laundry mat and she ran out of change and he offered to pay for her clothes. As payback, she decided to take him out for a thank you drink and J.D did not have plans so he accepted. Now seeing Dr. Cox here just making him wish he did not. Flashing his date a fake smile, he lets his eyes wonder back over to Perry and went into one of his daydreams, or night dreams, or whatever you called him.

_--------------------------------------------Dream-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_J.D walks over to Dr. Cox and grabs his scotch out of his hand and drinks it down._

"_You don't drink scotch." Dr. Cox smirked as he looked at J.D face and choked._

"_I'll do anything that you want me too" J.D said seductively as he placed his hand on Perry's thigh._

"_I bet you would but that's not going to happening." Perry said pushing his hand away_

"_Are you here by yourself?" J.D asked._

"_What does it look like?"_

"_Look" J.D replied as he pulled Dr. Cox by the collar, up on his feet, and close to his body. "I don't care what you say, I want you and I want you now. So you get over your egotistical attitude because you're mine now bitch" J.D finished as he slapped Dr. Cox's ass. "Got it."_

"_Yes sir" Perry smiled as he put his arm around J.D's waist and kissed his cheek._

"_That's more like it" J.D smiled. "Now get your stuff together, you're taking me back to your place."_

"_Okay" Perry replied as they began to walk out of the bar. Passing by the table that J.D was occupying with the blonde-haired woman, Perry stopped and looked back at her. "Beat it Blondie, he's mine," he hissed as J.D smiled as they left the bar._

_---------------------------------------End of Dream------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You're my bitch," J.D murmured as he date stopped talking and looked up at him.

"J.D are you okay." she asked him with confusion in his eyes.

"What"

"You seem I don't know distance."

"Sorry" J.D replied. "It's just I have a lot on my mind."

"Doctor stuff."

"_Yeah a certain doctor." _J.D thought. "You can say that." he smiled instead.

"You want to talk about" she smiled at him talking his hand into her hands.

"No Sarah, I don't want to burden you, you came here to have fun so we will have fun." J.D replied as he leaned forwarded closer to Sarah. Sarah taking advantage of J.D leans forward at the same time and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss lasted for about a couple of seconds before J.D pulled away. It was a good kiss but it made him feel empty inside not like it was when he was kissing Perry, and he wished that Perry was the one he was kissing right now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dr. Cox eyes bulged out of his head when he saw J.D kiss that dumb bitch.

"_How dare he kiss her?" _Dr. Cox ranted to himself as he gulped down his seventh drink. He felt so betrayed and he felt that his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He looked over at the bartender and waved his hand for him to give him another drink. The bartender looked at him and shook his head no.

"I think you had too many, doc."

"What do you mean too many"

"Look you have had seven rounds of scotch and I do not think you need anymore. Don't you have lives to save or something?"

"Listen dammit, I am paying for all these drinks and as an American citizen I demand that I be served."

"Listen Perry, you've had enough now I am going to call you cab to take you home."

"I don't want a cab, I want a scotch," Perry screamed as he slammed the glass down breaking it in his hand.

J.D heard the outburst and looked over to see Dr. Cox up off of his seat and swaying back and forth. J.D knew that he was probably the last person that Perry wanted to see but he ran from his table and ran over to the bar where Perry was.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing, Perry here has had to much to drink, but refuses to go home."

"Okay, look just give him the bill and I'll take care of it."

"You sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure." J.D stated as he paid for the Perry's drinks. After the bartender took the money and walked back to the other side of the bar, J.D looked at Dr. Cox with wide eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" J.D hissed.

"Get away from me Melissa."

"No"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because apparently you can't go anywhere without making a jackass out of yourself. So now I have to cut my evening short to take you home."

"I'm so sorry," Dr. Cox, slurred as he continued to sway back and forth.

"I bet you are" J.D sucked under his breathe. "Look I need to get you home."

"I don't need you." Perry snapped as he stumbled back onto the seat.

"Like hell you don't" J.D snapped back. He looked down at Dr. Cox's hand and noticed that it was bleeding because of the broken glass. "Look you're bleeding" he replied softly as he grabbed some napkins and wrapped it around his hand.

"Why won't you go away?"

"Because I can't leave you like this and I won't. Come on, I'll drive you home." J.D replied as he began to walk Perry out of the bar. He stopped at his table and gave Sarah an apologizing look.

"I'm sorry Sarah but I have to take my friend home, he had too much to drink."

"Oh J.D, that's okay, no need to explain" she smiled. "I'll call you okay."

"Okay, I had a good time."

"Me too" she replied getting up and kissing his cheek.

"Bye"

"See ya."

J.D hung Perry from his shoulder and pulled him outside. Sighing as he forgot that he did not drive to the bar, he leaned Perry against his own car.

"Give me your keys," J.D demanded as he held out his hands.

Perry scoffed as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and began dangling them in front of J.D's face. "You are not driving my damn car, so you can forget about it."

"Listen Perry, I don't have times for your games. Give me the keys."

"No way in hell" Perry hissed. "And what did I tell you about calling me Perry."

"Like you told me, I can do what I want whenever I want." J.D grabbed the keys from Dr. Cox hands and unlocked the doors. He then walked him over to the passenger seat and gentle placed him in. Grabbing a paper bag from the back seat, he placed it into Perry's hand and walked over to the driver side.

"Use this if you feel like you have to vomit. I know how much you love this car and you don't want to have puke all on the floor." J.D smirked as he started the car up.

"Don't you have to get back to your girlfriend" Perry sniped as he put his hand into his hand.

"Why do you care, I am not important to you remember" J.D snapped back. After about a minute of silence, J.D finally spoke up again. "She's not my girlfriend."

"I don't care." Perry replied back. "So who is she?"

"She's someone I met at the laundry mat, I just met her today." J.D whispered.

"Oh."

J.D decided that it was best if both of them refrained from talking for the rest of the drive home. J.D thanked his lucky stars that Dr. Cox knew how to hold his liquor because he did not need the bag. In fact, he did not appear very drunk but that is how you react when you have been drinking from the womb like Dr. Cox. Arriving at his place, J.D pulled Dr. Cox from the car and helped him into his house. Unlocking the door, he walked in and place Perry on the couch as he went into the bathroom to find something to bandage his hand. Looking through the medicine cabinet, he found some antiseptic and bandage wrapped and cotton balls and went back to the living room. By the time he came back out, Perry had already been up and fixed himself another drink.

"Don't you think you had enough" J.D scoffed as he grabbed the glass away before he could take another sip.

"Don't make me kick your ass, Newbie because, I will" Perry growled as he reached for the drink but J.D was quicker and pulled it out of his reach.

"Sorry but you are not drinking anymore tonight. Now give me your hand."

"Why"

"Because stupid, you cut it so I have to clean it."

"Whatever" grunted Perry?

"You're lucky the cut isn't deep, you might have needed stitches if it was." J.D replied as he held out his hand so that Perry would give him his hand. Perry reached over and gave J.D his hand. He closed his eyes and winced at the feel of the antiseptic hit his hand.

"God grow a pair will you," J.D laughed at seeing his mentor grunt as the feel of the cold cleanser."

"Shut-up"

"Don't whine you big baby" J.D smirked as he wrapped his hand into the bandage. While wrapping Perry's hand, J.D looked up into Perry's eyes and smiled. He wanted to wake up to those eyes every morning and yet deep down there was no way that he could. He could never make a man like Percival Cox fall in love with him. At the same time, Perry was watching as J.D looked at him growing in anticipation. He wanted so badly, to pull J.D close to him and give him the most passionate kiss that he had ever given anyone before. Feeling the emotional struggle that was going on inside, he emotions changed from fear to passion and lust. Not being able to hold it together anymore, Perry just grabbed J.D's shirt, pulled him close and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue into his mouth. J.D threw his arms around Perry's neck to deepen the kiss and fell back onto the couch with Perry on top of him. After a couple of minutes of kissing, J.D finally pulled away, moved his body from under Perry's and moved far away from Perry.  
"What are you doing" J.D asked. "I thought that we weren't going to do this anymore."

"We weren't but I can't help myself. I like you too damned much not too."

"What do you mean, you like me. A week ago, you couldn't stand me and I wasn't even considered important to you and now today you like me." J.D replied. He paused for a minute then smirked when a thought popped into his head. The only reason he was being the way he was towards him was because he saw him with someone else. "I know what it is, you're jealous of Sarah."

"What"

"Admit" J.D scoffed. "Admit it that you were jealous that you saw me without else tonight."

"Don't hold you breathe Vanessa, I could care less if you got one of your lesbian friends to take you for drinks."

"Stop lying to yourself. You couldn't handle the fact that someone else might actually like me."

"Alright, you want the truth, Cassandra, I was jealous. I hated the fact that you were with someone else tonight, I hated the way you were looking at her all full with lust. And do not get me started on that kiss, I mean how can you kiss someone you just met my God, you are a doctor aren't you at least that is what you telling yourself. Do you know what kind of diseases you can get just from swapping spit?" Perry ranted.

"Then why did you push me away, why didn't you tell me the truth when I asked for it huh. How come you made me feel stupid for even thinking that we even had a chance together?"

"Newbie"

"Don't Newbie Me," J.D snapped. "I want you to tell me the truth, why didn't you tell me"

"Because" Perry finally screamed. "I was scared that I was falling in love with you. You have to understand I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. Not even about Jordan. And to have these feelings for you, especially with you being of the same sexual orient as me at least that is what your driver's license says, made me scared. I have spent my whole life protecting myself from getting hurt and to know that someone can come along and tear down that wall just scares the hell out of me" he replied softly as he sat back down on the arm of the sofa.

J.D bent down and put his onto Perry's face and kissed his cheek. "And you think that I am so sure about this. I have never been in a relationship like this before either but I cannot help the way I feel. I look at you and my heart skips beats and I love the feeling that you give me whenever we kiss. I just want to try to make this work."

"What will people say?"

"About me, probably about time," J.D laughed. "But about you, I'm not so sure. But we don't even have to tell anybody if we don't want too."

"Like you can keep a secret," Perry laughed back. "But I want to give it a shot, see where it goes."

"So do I?" J.D said as he stood up and give Perry a kiss on softly on the lips. Perry stood up on the couch and returned the kiss to J.D and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Lisa, I know where we could go right now" Perry smiled as he kissed J.D's neck.

"Oh yeah, where."

"To my room, where as you put it, I'll throw you down on the bed, screw your brains out, and make you come in multiple organisms."

"I think I like that place" J.D smirked as he threw his arms around Perry's waist and pulled his body close to his and placing a passionate kiss onto Perry's mouth as he was led into the bedroom for the second time in less than a week.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

J.D woke up the next morning and smiled when he noticed that he was still in Perry's arms. He turned over and kissed his eyelids and smiled again as he opened up his eyes.

"What are you doing" Perry grunted as he opened his eyes and stared back at J.D. J.D's blood ran cold when he realized that Dr. Cox had the same tone as he did last time. Last time was a mistake in his eyes and J.D could not take it if he thought it was a mistake again. He moved over away from Perry and prepared to be kicked off of the bed onto the hard cold floor.

Sensing J.D's, uneasiness Dr. Cox used his arm to pull J.D closer to his body. He looked up at him and smiled before he spoke again. "I meant, what are you doing, waking me up at 9:30 in the morning on my day off. I have to let you know Tamara, that if you are going to be over here on a regular basis, seeing as the place you live in is a complete dump, you probably will be, I have to tell you I am not a morning person. Or an afternoon person, or a night person, ah what the hell to most people I'm not even a person at all."

"Okay" J.D holds up his hand as a sign of surrender. "I get it you are not a morning person, but since you're up. Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me whatever you want except anything about my feelings and my childhood."

"Do you regret it?" J.D whispered not looking Perry in his eyes.

Perry groaned as he rolled over and rubbed his eyes to get a better view of J.D. He made a note of how wild his hair looked when he first woke up; he smiled as he saw his eyes dance with excitement at the thought of him saying no. He knew that no matter what he said to himself, he did not want to be without J.D in his life and now he did not have too. He grabbed J.D's chin, which forced him to open his eyes and look at him.

"You know what Fiona, I don't. And I probably never will" Perry smirked as he leaned over kissed J.D forehead. "You know we already christened the bed, how about we try the shower."

"Okay but on one condition" J.D smiled.

"Yeah and what is that."

"We have to watch Toy Story on HBO, today."

Dr. Cox grunted at the thought of watching that stupid child movie but hey, if his man wanted to watch it then he was going to watch it.

"Okay, fine."

"Yes" J.D yelped as he jumped up out of the bed. "I knew you would crack. Hey last one to the shower is a rotten egg." J.D smiled as he ran into the bathroom. Perry just sat there, shook his head, and wondered if he still had time to back out of this thing but knew in his heart, he would not be able to do so. Besides he kind of like the fact of J.D running around his room naked and that put a smile on his face.

"_That boy does have a great ass" _Perry smirked as he got up off the bed and made his way into the bathroom. _"A very great ass."_


	3. My First BreakUp

**Hello next chapter up and ready to display. Actually I already have about seven chapters written because I write on this story everyday, but anyways enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs it is owned by Bill Lawerence, but I do however own the computer that I used to type up the story on, if anyone cares.**

**Chapter 3- My First Breakup**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

And that is what happened. For the next three weeks, Perry and J.D snuck around in secret not telling a soul of their relationship. For Perry it was fairly easy seeing as he had no real friends, but for J.D, it was a big deal. He had never kept a secret of this magnitude away from his friend Turk, who was his best friend in the world. But J.D knew that if he had told Turk then Turk would tell Carla, and then Carla would tell Elliot and then the whole hospital would know. Being in a secret relationship was the hardest thing that J.D done in his life but in general it had to be his best. Walking down the hall to check on his cancer patient, he passed the supply closet and felt two arms pull him inside.

"Let me go you crazy Janitor" J.D screamed, swinging his arms in front of his face before he turn around.

"So Cynthia, now you cheating on me with the Janitor." Perry laughed watching J.D scream like a girl as he pulled him closer.

"That is not funny Perry; you know the Janitor likes to torture me." J.D sulked as he straightened his scrubs.

"What did I tell you about calling me Perry, we agreed that you can only call me that when are not in the presence of other people." Perry growled.

"But we're in a supply closet."

"No no Linda, we are still in the hospital so you have to call me Dr. Cox."

"Fine, what do you want Dr. Cox" J.D grumbled.

"I wanted to make sure that you were going to go to the store and get my beer for the hockey game.

"Yes, I am going after my shift, I promise you; you will have your alcohol that you need to watch your stupid hockey game."

"Stupid." Perry yelled. "Hockey is not stupid; it takes a man with real balls to get beat up like they do. Now I will forget that you ever made a stupid comment that you did Martha, if you make sure that you pick me the strongest Canadian beer that you can find. Got it."

"Got it Dr. Cox." J.D stuttered. He still found it amazing that even though he and Perry were a couple he was still the demanding jackass that he usually was on a daily basis. As he grabbed the handle to leave out of the closet, Perry grabbed his waist and pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

"Wow, what was the for" J.D smiled

"No reason, just wanted too."

"Well the Jay-ster likes"

"You are impossible" Perry stated as he kissed J.D again, this time longer. "See ya tonight" Perry smiled as he pulled away.

"Oh yeah about tonight, I don't think that I will be able to stay the whole night. I promised Turk that I would hang out with him tonight." J.D replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Per- I mean Dr. Cox. It has been ages since I hung out with Turk and I really want to just hang out. Plus I know you would rather be by yourself watching your favorite team, the Red tip blue jays."

"The Redwing Cardinals" Perry corrected him.

"Anyway, the point is you can watch your hockey and I can hang out with my Brown Bear."

"Fine" Perry scowled. "But you better keep your lips closed about us or I will rip you lips off of your face and use them to kiss my ass.

While Perry was ranting, he noticed that J.D had gone off into one of his fantasies again. He could always tell because J.D's head would cock to the side and he would look up towards the ceiling. Before when J.D would do that, Perry would go insane but now he thought it was kind of cute in a sort of sexual kind of way. As he waited for J.D to come back to reality, he patted his foot on the ground relentlessly.

"Are you done," he grunted as J.D shot his head up and smiled at his ridiculous thought.

"Kiss my Grits. **(A/N: for all those who don't know, this a phrase from the TV show "Alice" where the charater Flo would always tell this to her boss.)**" J.D smiled as he came out of his fantasy. "I promise, I won't tell Turk, but I hate keeping this from him.

"Well I don't care Newbie, we have an agreement and you promised."

"Okay, I'm not going to tell him" J.D pouted as his pager went off. "I have to go, so see ya tonight," he replied as kissed Perry a couple of times before leaving out of the closet. Perry just stood there and shook his head and prayed that he was able to keep J.D in his life for a long time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Perry had finished his shift and was happy when he was able to go home. He had not seen J.D since the supply closet and was waiting for him to bring him his beer. He threw his lab coat on the bed and decided to take a shower. After washing the fowl stench of the hospital that was Scared Heart, he put on his hockey jersey and his sweatpants. Seeing that it was only seven, he went to the kitchen and decided to pour him a scotch. He usually did not drink scotch on game night but J.D was taking to long and he was growing impatient. While he was in the kitchen, he heard someone come into the house.

"J.D is that you" he called out not bothering to leave the kitchen.

"Wow J.D it is nice to see that I have only been gone two months and a half and somebody else all ready has the keys to your apartment. And it only took me two years to get it." the person who entered the apartment replied.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here." Perry nearly yelled. "And why do you still have my key."

"What Perry surprised to see me, don't worry I'm not here to beg you to take me back."

"Then why are you, did you get rejected from Satan himself." he smirked.

"Ha very funny, actually no. I just came by to see if you wanted to have break-up sex."

"What"

"You heard me. It has been awhile since I had any and I know that you aren't getting any so lets make both of us happy"

The figure made it's way into the kitchen and got right in front of Perry's face. "So what do you say?"

"I say, are you out of your mind." Perry shouted as he made his way out of their reach. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but when you left me for the second time I came to that the conclusion that hell itself could freeze over I would not take you back."

"Oh come on Perry, we both have a history so lets just satisfy each other's need" they said again as it pushed their body against Perry and kissed him on the lips.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After J.D ran to the store, he decided that he would pick up some dinner for Perry. Perry was not a good cook and J.D knew that he would be too busy watching his game that he would forget to eat something. And since he had to be on call the next morning, he needed something to soak up all that alcohol. He decided to pick up some steaks from TGI Fridays one of Perry's favorite places. When he finished picking up the food, he got into his car and drove to Perry's apartment. Getting of the elevator, he switched the bags to his side and grabbed his key chain to open the door. Perry had been okay giving him a key to his place, seeing as J.D was coming there more on a regular basis. Wondering why the door was already unlocked, he pushed the door open and walked straight to the kitchen. All of a sudden, he dropped the bags on the floor when he saw what was going on in the kitchen.

"Oh my God" J.D stuttered as the bags hit the floor. The entrance of J.D caused the figure to move away from Perry and smile up at him.

"Hey don't I know you" the figured smiled moving their hand to Perry's chest.

"Um I don't know, do you."

"Yeah, you're that intern that Perry used to always complain about being needy. D.J."

"Actually it's J.D, and yes I guess I would be that annoying intern." J.D mumbled. "Jordan is it."

"Yes it is. How did you know?"

"Dr. Cox talked about you. Didn't you Dr. Cox."

"J.D I don't know what to say." Perry stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything" J.D replied sadly. "I just brought you your beer and I picked you up something to eat steak and potatoes. It's food from your favorite restaurant TGI Friday's, you love that place don't you. At least I thought you did, you can never really know a person no matter what they tell you." he bitterly laughed.

"J.D" Perry tried to say again.

"What a good little lap dog. Does he do your laundry and clean your house too Per." Jordan laughed. "I have to say, this the most pathetic thing that you have ever done to intern."

"Jordan, shut up."

"What Perry, I'm just telling him like it is. You used say so all the time how pathetic he was always following you around and asking you to be his mentor. Remember the laughs we used to have about how he used to act."

J.D just stood there and did not say a word. What could he say; the person that he thought he loved was nothing but a backstabbing liar. He did not know what to think either, but he knew that he stayed there any longer; he would not be able to control the tears that were beginning to sting his eyes.

"Ha, yeah that would be me" J.D whispered as he placed the bags on the table. "I'll just leave and let you get back to what you were doing or going to do or whatever." he replied as he walked out of the door.

"You are Satan himself." Perry shouted at Jordan as he followed J.D out into the hallway. Seeing J.D get into the elevator, Perry had to take the stairs. Running down the ten flights of steps, his mind raced to find things to say to J.D to make him stay. By the time he got down the stairs, J.D was already making his way to his car.

"J.D wait." Perry yelled hoping that J.D would stop but he did not Perry ran as fast as he could and caught up with J.D just before he got into the car. Pushing the door closed, he grabbed J.D's arm and turned him around. "J.D please wait, you have to listen."

"Listen to what, you talking about me behind my back to your ex-wife or current girlfriend. I'm sorry; I don't know the real status." J.D screamed.

"It's wasn't what it looked like."

"So I didn't catch you kissing her in the kitchen, damn my eyes must be playing tricks on me." J.D scoffed.

"J.D, look she came here un invited, she kissed me." Perry explained. "I didn't know she was coming."

"I get that part, what I don't get is why you didn't push her away. So I'm guessing that you still have feelings for her."

"J.D. listen."

"No you listen Perry, I quit. I quit trying to get you to be honest with yourself and trying to make this work. It is obvious to me that you really do not want to be with me and that is cool with me. I hope that you are happy with Jordan, or whoever you choose next." J.D said as he opened his car door.

"J.D don't walk away, I'm telling you the truth, and I don't want Jordan."

"Whatever" J.D scowled as he got into the car. "You know what," J.D said before he closed the door. "You were so concerned that you would end up getting hurt that you winded up hurting me." J.D laughed. "Isn't that ironic?" He slammed the door shut and put the car into gear. Rolling off he let down the window to say one last thing, "See you at the hospital Dr. Cox."

Perry just stood there and watched as J.D drove off not even waving a good bye.

"_What have I done?" _Perry thought to himself as he watched J.D's car disappear from sight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Almost two weeks after the episode with Jordan, Dr. Cox was worse than he had ever been. Not only did J.D switch all his shifts so that he did not have to face him, he did not come around him at all. Whenever Perry tried to talk to J.D, J.D would get up and leave the room or ignore him completely. He had finally gotten rid of Jordan, that night but she just kept popping up and would not leave him alone. Dr. Cox figured that is the reason why J.D would not talk to him. Everyone could see that Dr. Cox was hurting from something. They just did not what it was. He was being meaner to his interns than usual; he was being even meaner to the patients. J.D on the other hand was being the complete opposite. Instead of being loud and outgoing, he was being quiet. He rarely talked to anyone besides Turk and he did not hang out after his shifts. Carla, Turk, and Elliot all wanted to know what was wrong with him but every time they asked, they got nothing. Sitting at the table in the cafeteria, J.D had wondered into his thoughts when Turk came to the table and sat down in front of him.

"You wassup man, how's it going." Turk smiled at J.D who just continued to play with his jell-o.

"Nothing, just chillin Brown Bear."

"So me and some of the guys are going to go out tonight, wanna come."

J.D lifted his head and half smiled. As much as he wanted to go out with his friend, he just did not want to go out just yet. "No thanks, I have a lot of paperwork to finish." J.D lied.

"Come on man, I know you lying. You have been saying that for two weeks now." Turk scoffed.

"_Damn, need to find better lies" _J.D thought to himself.

"Just tell Chocolate Bear what the problem is and I could help you fix it."

"You know what Turk" J.D replied. "I don't think you can but thanks for trying."

"J.D man, I don't like this. We don't have secrets and I know that you are hiding something from me so how come you won't tell me what it is."

J.D sighed, as much as he wanted to tell Turk, he had made a promise to Dr. Cox. And even though they were not together anymore, J.D would never go back on his promise. Not even the president appointed him the world's official candy man. He looked up at his friend and sighed again before he spoke. "Turk, I really can't tell you, I wish I could but right now I can't."

"Okay" Turk grunted. "I thought that you trusted me enough to tell me anything but obviously I was wrong."

"Brown Bear."

"No, it's alright. I guess I'll see you around." Turk cried as he got up and left the table. Tuning his head and shaking at J.D, J.D just sunk lower into the depression that he was already in. He just could not wait until his shift was over so he could go back to his place and pig out on chocolate, chocolate, ice cream and watch Cheers on TV. After he finished his lunch, he was walking down the hallway when he was pulled into one of the storage rooms. J.D turned around to become face to face with Perry himself who just got finished locking the door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" J.D snapped.

"This is the only way that I can get your attention, so I took a shot."

"What do you want' J.D hissed.

"I want to talk to you, fix this."

"There is nothing to fix, I'm sure you don't want to bother by the annoying little intern." J.D grunted.

"J.D."

"It's Dr. Dorian." J.D growled.

"J.D, I admit that I said those things but that was before I got to know you, to develop these feelings for you." Perry explained desperately.

"Look Dr. Cox." J.D griped. "I really don't have time for this because I have important people to see. People that are in no way associated with you. I don't care how you feel about me anymore because I don't feel that way for you anymore. It's over and it will continue to be this way until hell itself freezes over." J.D hissed as he turned around and walked out of the storage room.

"Well hell you better prepare yourself for a blizzard" Perry whispered as he walked out of the hospital storage room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Carla knew that something was wrong with Dr. Cox and J.D even though neither one would admit and come to anyone for help. Not knowing exactly what it was she knew that it had something to do with something Dr. Cox did. Having seeing her friend depressed for two whole weeks, Carla decided to put her two senses in it. She stood in an empty patient she waited for Dr. Cox to come to the room after she paged him. Standing behind the door, she quickly closed and locked it when Dr. Cox came into the room.

"Hello Carla, how may I help you?" Perry asked when he came into the room and turned around to see Carla. Having seeing the room was empty, he figured out that he had been tricked into coming in there.

"Don't try to be a smartass Perry, what did you do."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what did you do to J.D."

"Why do you assume that I did something?"

'I don't know" Carla scoffed. "Maybe because he keeps changing his schedule so he doesn't have to work with you. How he gets up and leaves every time you enter a room. Or that look he gets whenever Jordan comes to the hospital. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that you did something to him."

"Look Carla, I don't think that this is any of your business." Perry grunted.

"Any of my business, have you seen J.D lately. He does not look like he slept in days, he rarely eats and has not hung out with Turk in I do not know how long. How can you live with yourself knowing that you did something that broke him?" Carla screamed. "So what did you do to him?"

"I kissed Jordan." Perry stated after a long period of silence. "I kissed Jordan in front of him."

"What" Carla replied? "Why would Bambi care if you kissed Jordan, it's not like you two were a couple" Carla laughed.

"We sort of were" Perry replied back.

Carla looked up at Perry and wondered if he was just joking with her being the kidder that he was. When she looked into his eyes, though, she knew automatically that he was telling the truth.

"Oh my God" Carla whispered. "You and Bambi. J.D I understand but you. And to think you never really know a person." she paused. "Wait you kissed Jordan."

"Yep"

"In front of him"

"That's what I said didn't I" Perry snapped.

"How dare you," Carla shrieked as she began hitting Perry in his arm. "No wonder J.D's upset. He put himself out there for you and you treat him like that. If I were you, I would prepare yourself now because I am about to kick your ass."

"What" Perry shouted? "It's not like I did it on purpose. She kissed me, not the other way around."

"So did you push her off of you when J.D came into the room?"

"Well no but."

"Did you tell her about J.D and you?"

"Not exactly."

"Then face it Perry, it is your fault."

'I know that Carla, what do you think I have been doing these past few weeks" Perry sighed. "He won't talk to me at all."

"Then make him listen. Look I know J.D, when he's upset he breaks down emotionally and doesn't listen to anybody except Turk but he hasn't told Turk because I don't know." she rambled. "But the point is that J.D won't listen until you force him to listen."

"So how do I force him to listen?"

"You're the great doctor Cox; you should be able to do anything." Carla replied. "So you need to figure out a way to fix it."

"You're right" Perry smiled.

"Of course I am." Carla smiled back as she watched Perry leave the room. She did not know exactly what was going on between J.D and him but whatever it was, she hoped Perry fixed it. "And you better not hurt him again or I will kick your ass."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After J.D finished his shift that day, he decided that maybe it was time that he got back out there. When he finished with his last patient, he found Turk in the lounge and took him up on his offer for going out. He figured that would be the best way to forget about his problems at least for one night.

"_Appletini's can cure all problems," _he thought to himself as he went to his locker. Since it was raining the whole day, he did not drive his scooter but he need his umbrella because he parked so far in the back of the hospital. Going to his locker, he noticed that it had been broken into and the Janitor was standing there holding up an umbrella.

"Have you been in my locker?" J.D asked as he saw the Janitor put down the umbrella.

"Why do you assume that I did it?"

"I don't know" J.D scoffed. "Maybe it is because you are the only one in here, you have my umbrella, and you love torturing me."

"Why do you assume that this is yours."

"Because it looks exactly like mine."

"So just because I am a Janitor, I can't afford an expensive umbrella like this," the Janitor remarked.

"No that is not it, it only cost fifteen bucks."

"So now you are saying that I don't make enough that I can't even afford a fifteen dollar umbrella."

"Why do you this to me."

"Do what."

"You know what; do everything in the world to torture me. Don't you have a job to do?" J.D replied.

"So now you think that I shouldn't get paid because I don't do my job properly."

"No, I am not." J.D sighed. "You know what can I please have my umbrella back please, I have to go home and it's raining outside."

"How do you know that this is your umbrella? Umbrella's like this are in every store there is." Janitor smirked.

"I don't know, maybe because it has my name on it." J.D finally screamed. Sure enough on the side of the umbrella there were the initials J.D on it.

The Janitor looked at the umbrella and smiled. "And so it is. Well here you go." The Janitor reached over to give J.D back his umbrella but before it reached him, the Janitor took his shears and cut the umbrella hood right down the middle. "Look what you did."

"Fine keep it, I don't have time for this." J.D yelled again as he made his way out of the lounge. Walking in the rain to the back of the parking lot, by the time he got to his car he was soaked. Pushing his wet hair out of his face, he rubbed his eyes to get a better view and saw Perry sitting on the top of his car soaked from the rain. J.D had to admit that Perry looked pretty sexy drenched in the rain, but he couldn't let his old feelings resurface. That just brought on more pain and J.D didn't want to deal with anymore pain. J.D snarled as he went to unlock his car but Perry hopped off the hood and blocked him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me."

"No Charlotte I don't think those words came out of your mouth."

"What do you want." J.D hissed as he tried to go around Perry but to no avail.

"We need to talk" Perry said as he grabbed J.D arms and pinned him on the side of the car.

"Let me go you bastard."

"Not until we talk."

"Talk about what." J.D scowled. "Talk about you let me make a fool out of myself. Or about how I put myself out there only to have my feelings crushed again by someone I really cared about."  
"No, I want to talk about us."

"There is no us."

"There used to be an us, and there can be an us again." Perry replied.

"No there can't be an us Dr. Cox" J.D spat. "There will never be an us again."

"Listen to me" Perry said as he pushed J.D further against the car. "I usually don't say this often so you better take this to heart. I'm sorry."

"I'm touched." J.D smirked sarcastically. "Look, I'm late so if you could please move out of my way, I'd appreciate it."

"Dammit Newbie, why are you making this harder than it has to be. I care about you why will not you believe me. I want to be with you."

J.D looked at Perry and tried his best not to cry but it didn't work. Having been through enough horrible experiences in his life, he did not realize when good things did happen. He had spent so many years protecting himself that he did not know if he could take another blow, even though he knew in his heart that he wanted to be with Perry again.

"Because it's too late."

"It's never to late to fix a relationship. You taught me that."

"Why can't you just let it go."

"Because it's too late for that, we went too far already."

"Please don't" J.D cried as the rain fell on his face.

"Don't what; develop feelings for you because it is too late for that. These past two weeks have been hell for me, and I know it has been the same for you. Do you know how many bottles of scotch I have went through because of this?"

"Probably your usually." J.D smirked as the tears and rain continued to fall from his eyes.

"Double the bottles."

"You shouldn't drink so much; it will ruin your liver."

"I'm a doctor, I know this stuff." Perry smirked. "So what do you say"

"I say" J.D replied but was cut off by Perry kissing him and pushing him back on top of the car. Perry, having released J.D's arms, J.D was able to wrap his arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes letting the rain fall hard on there bodies. Neither one wanted to break the kiss but Perry was pushing J.D so far on the car that it was hurting his back.

"Dr. Cox, could you let me up, this is hurting my back." J.D smirked as he pulled away to breathe.

"Sorry, I just missed doing that"

"Me too, but."

"But what"

"But, I think...that we...need to" J.D started but his feelings got in the way again as he grabbed Perry's waist and pulled him into another kiss.

"Dr. Cox, I want to try to fix this, I really do" J.D whispered when they finally pulled away. "But I know that you are ashamed of me of us and I don't know if I want to hide it from my friends, especially Chocolate Bear."

"You don't have too" Perry replied. "Did you hear and see all that Ghandi?"

J.D looked around and noticed that Turk, Carla, and Elliot were standing not far from the car all underneath a big umbrella. Carla was smiling, Elliot looked confused and Turk's jaw was all the way to the ground.

"I can't believe it," Elliot began to rant rather loudly. "On second thought, I can because you act the way my brother Barry acted before he came out of the closet. Still didn't stop my parents from sending him to hetero-camp."

"Elliot" J.D yelled. "Calm down."

"Sorry, it's just weird. You and him" Elliot pointed out at Perry. "Why him"

"What is that supposed to mean Barbie."

"Nothing, I just meant… you know what…" Elliot rambled. "I'm happy J.D that you're happy and I want to let you know that I still love you."

"Thanks" J.D smiled as he turned his attention from Turk who still had his mouth wide open. After a long pause, Turk looked at J.D and finally said something. "So dude you are."

"Yep."

"And you're with"

"Yep."

"Have you ever."

"Nah, never." J.D replied. "So are we still."

"Of course we are man, forever."

"And you're still my."

"Yep and you're my."

"You know that's how I roll"

"Dude be whiter." Turk laughed. "But you know next time you don't have to hide this from me, I don't care what you are, you're still my roll dawg.

"Fo shizzle."

Carla and Elliot laughed and looked at Dr. Cox. They did not know what exactly what Turk and J.D were saying, as they never finished their sentences, but they were used to their behavior. They just did not know if Perry would be up for it.

"Hope you realize what you have gotten yourself into" Carla smirked.

Perry looked over at J.D and Turk and watched them do their secret handshake and end it with their special hug and shook his head. "I hope I have too."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

There you have it Chapter 3, a couples first break-up but it had a happy ending. What is next for this fantastic couple, I'll give you some hints.

There will be

1) a declaration of love

2) an accident

3) Some past revelations

4) A job offer from another famous hospital

5) And a visit from a dying relative.

So keep in touch with my fic and review if you like, if you don't like or if you think of ways that I could improve. Thanks to you all.


	4. My I Love You's

**Hey readers I am back again after many stressful weeks of school. I finally have time on my hands to post another chapter of my wonderful story. Hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Scrubs or anything associated with it. Please don't sue me because I already owe the Student Loan People and I can't afford a lawsuit.**

**A/N Thursday's episode of Srubs made me so mad, that I couldn't think straight for the rest of the night. I mean what kind of woman lies about a miscarrige to a wonderful guy like J.D. Now I see why you authors like to write stories about her dying, she deserves it. Kim must die ;)**

**Chapter 4- My I Love You's **

**

* * *

**

Three months after the Jordan incident, after Perry told her about him and J.D, he and J.D had decided that they were going to their relationship slowly or rather Perry decided it. Having been with Perry for almost four months, J.D was sure that he was in love with Perry and did not know how to show it. Perry who just was not good at showing any type of emotion was okay with this but J.D was having a hard time. He knew for a fact that he was in love with Perry but he just did not want to say it out loud in fear of losing him. Having being with Perry for such a short period of time but knowing him longer, he became used to all his quirks and pet peeves and he soon realized everything ticked the doctor off. Especially anybody who talks about their feelings. J.D finally found his bravery and was going to tell Perry exactly how he felt, and just hoped that he would not explode or worse get blown off. Lying in the on call room, he jumped up when he heard someone come in. Breathing a sigh of relief when he realized that it was Perry, he laid back down on the bed.

"What are you doing in here Samantha, shouldn't you be doing something like I don't know your job," Perry ranted as J.D put the pillow over his head.

"I'm on my break and I am working a double shift so lay off will you." J.D grumbled.

"Wow Delia when did you finally decide to grow a pair." Perry smirked as he laid down on the bed beside J.D and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly.

"Will there ever be a day when you won't refer to me by a girl's name. I mean I thought that once we go together you would be nicer to me." J.D grumbled as he snuggled closer to Perry's chest.

Perry pulled away from J.D and looked at him like he had lost his mind. Why would he assume such a ridiculous thing? There was nothing anybody could do to change him, no matter what they did. "I sorry Stephanie, but have you met me before."

J.D sighed when he realized that Perry would never change no matter who he was in a relationship with. "You know what you're right, I shouldn't even bother." he replied as he rolled over away from Perry and looked up towards the ceiling.

"That's right you shouldn't now how about you get up off your ass and help me with this lupus patient."

"Is this your discreet way of telling me that you want to spend more time with me?" J.D grinned as he got up off of the bed.

"No, I just need you to handle this patient for me while I go eat."

"Oh" J.D sulked. "Fine, since you asked so nicely, I guess I can take it for you."

"Great Newbie" Perry smirked when he got up off the bed and gave J.D a passionate kiss before he left. "See you later Cindy" Perry replied as he began to walk out of the room.

Watching Perry leave out of the room, he decided that now was the time to tell him how he felt.

"I love you," J.D stuttered out to Dr. Cox but he was already to far gone because he did not even turn around to acknowledge what he said. _"Maybe he didn't hear me," _J.D thought to himself as he went to check on the patient.

Perry heart began to beat so horribly fast in his chest, that he could hear the heartbeat in his ears. He could not be sure but he could have sworn that J.D had said that he loved him. Love, was the kid serious; Perry hated telling people that he loved them, hell he did not even know if he loved J.D yet. True he was the happiest that he had ever been since he started going out with J.D but love, that was such a strong word. Hopefully J.D would not bring it up again for another four months, maybe Perry would be in love with him by then. Shaking his head, Perry made his way to the cafeteria to eat the crappy food.

Later on that day, J.D was sitting in his apartment decided on what he wanted to eat. Having worked a thirty-two hour shift, he had not been able to settle down and really eat anything. After about thirty minutes of deliberation, he decided to go out to a local restaurant down the street. Writing a note for anybody who came by looking for him, he hoped into his car and drove off. While he was driving, his mind wondered to Perry and he began to wonder if he would ever tell him how he really felt about him.

"_Probably not, but I can live with that." _J.D thought to himself as he turned the corner. In the mist of his thinking, he heard his cell phone ring in his pocket, so he reached down to pick it up and see who it was but he already knew who it was because he had a special ring tone for all of his friends. This ring tone was from the TV sitcom from Cheers, only his favorite show ever. Because he was occupied with reaching for his phone, he did not see the car that ran the red light, impact with his driver side of his car swerving him right into a phone pole. Feeling the blow of the car hit the side of his door, his head hit the steering wheel hard and he dropped the phone on the floor, as he was knocked unconscious. As the phone hit the ground, the caller id flipped up and showed the number that was calling as being Perry Cox.

**

* * *

**

Perry let the phone ring for about five times until he got J.D's ridiculous voice mail. It was about one minute long of him and Turk singing on it. Grumbling after he closed his phone, he went to the cafeteria and sat down at the table alone. He had been thinking about what J.D had said to him earlier and he had figured out what he was going to do about it. A couple of minutes later, he looked up and Carla and Turk joined him.

"Hey Perry." Carla smiled as she and Turk sat down.

"What do you two want?" He grumbled as he put his head in his hands.

"Wow, grumpy much" Turk smirked as he bit into his hamburger. "Anyways, dude have you seen J.D around, I tried calling him like three times already but he hasn't answered."

"Does it look like I carry him around in my back pocket?" Perry snapped.

"Sorry"

"Okay Perry, what's wrong with you. Are you and J.D fighting?" Carla asked.

"No we are not fighting" Perry replied. "but I do think that he's ignoring me."

"Why"

"Do I really have to tell you?"

"Do you want some advice on how to fix it?" Carla replied.

"Because he told me that he loved me and I didn't respond," he replied in a fast breathe.

"Dude you didn't say anything back." Turk answered with a mouth full of food. "Yep he's mad at you."

"Why am I even talking to you Ghandi, I don't even like you."

"Because you are with my best friend, and we are a packaged deal. It's buy one get one free"

"It really is true" Carla imputed. "I wouldn't be here if J.D didn't approve of me."

"Look J.D is an emotional guy. He thrives for approval and love from others, if you had the childhood he had, you would too."

"But that is just not me, I don't do emotions, I hate them. I hate my own emotions from time to time." Perry grunted.

"So tell J.D that you are uncomfortable saying things like that to him. I'm sure that he would be a little upset but he will get over it." Turk reassured.

"How do you know?"

"How do I know" Turk scoffed. "How do I know, I know everything that there is to know about J.D so that is how I know."

"Fine" Perry growled. "I guess I will talk to him"

"Good" Carla said as Turks pager went off.

"Sorry baby got to go, 911" Turk replied as he got up and kissed Carla on the cheek and left out. Turk ran all the way to the surgery floor and was shocked when he got to the room. Lying there on the gurney was his best friend in the world bleeding out the side of his head.

"Dr. Wen, what happened?" Turk gasped as he began to scrub his hands.

"Car crash, been unconscious for about twenty minutes, I need you to hurry up." Dr. Wen went into the room and Turk followed behind him. "Dr. Turk, I know that this is your friend so if you don't think that you can handle this surgery then tell me now. I'll understand"

Turk looked at his friend and realized that he needed him now more than ever. He was a good surgeon and he would do whatever it took to save J.D's life.

"I'm in" Turk responded as the nurse put on his gloves.

Meanwhile, Carla and Dr. Cox were still in the cafeteria when a disoriented Elliot came up to the table. She had tears in her eyes and her hair was a mess.

"Elliot what's wrong." Carla asked.

"Did your boyfriend break-up with you because he couldn't handle your emotional baggage?" Perry smirked.

"No, I came to tell you that there's been an accident." Elliot sighed.

"Well why are you telling us, this is a hospital. We always have patients that have been involved in accidents." Perry replied sarcastically.

"Listen to me" Elliot screamed. "This is about J.D."

"What about Newbie."

"He's been in an accident, and he just got admitted to surgery."

Hearing those words Perry kicked his chair from underneath him and ran off in the direction of the surgery ward with an scared Carla and a distressed Elliot behind him.

Getting to the surgery ward and J.D's room, Carla and Elliot gasped at what they saw through the window. There was J.D himself lying on the hospital bed covered in his own blood. J.D's blood everywhere on Turk's scrubs while there was a bag of blood being pumped into him. Nurses were frantically handed the equipment that they needed to do a successful job.

"This is all my fault." Perry mumbled. "He probably wasn't paying attention because he was mad at me about this morning."

"This is not your fault Perry." Carla said grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hug. "J.D's going to be just fine, we just have to believe that."

Elliot was about to reassure Dr. Cox when her worst fear happened. In the mist of all the madness, they heard a sound that every doctor hated hearing. J.D was on the operating table and he had just flat lined.

**

* * *

**

Dr. Cox sighed silently while sitting in J.D's room, he had been there ever since J.D came out of surgery. Upon all this had to be the worst day of his life, and he had plenty bad days. Seeing J.D hooked up to all those machines, crushed his heart and made it ache with pain. When he heard that J.D had been in an accident and he was hurt, a sudden pain shot through his heart and it wouldn't go away until he saw J.D's eyes flutter open. The only sound that could be heard was the heart monitor and Perry's sighing. Moving his closer to the bed, Perry grabbed a hold of J.D's hand and lifted it up in his.

"Now listen here Newbie, I know that you think that I didn't hear you this morning when you told me that you loved me but I did. And I know that you are probably mad that I didn't answer you but I have a good reason for it. I was scared, scared because I hate to love. Love has brought nothing but hurt into my life and I don't know if I want to have any more hurt in my life. I know, that's my problem not yours and I am happy that you had the courage to tell me because I sure as hell wasn't going to say it first. That's probably why you are in this bed, because I was too scared to tell you how I really felt. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything, that must have you hurt a lot seeing as how you are very sensitive about those kind of things. " Perry paused.

"But anyways, I figured something out. Seeing you like this hooked up to all these machines staring death right in the eyes, it made me realize……I didn't want to miss this chance to tell you how I really feel, how I've felt for a while now. I love you, I mean it, I really do and I wanted to tell you that to your face." Perry laughed when he realized he was in J.D's face. "I mean while you are coherent and so you can say it back. So you have to wake up so you can hear me say okay, so I need you to wake up. You can't stay like this, because I love you and I need you." Perry finally finished placing J.D's hand on his cheek which he was covering in his tears. "I really need you."

Carla came to the door to check in on J.D but paused when she looked through the window and noticed that Perry was already in there. Smiling a sad smile, she decided to come back later and walked away from the door.

**

* * *

**

For four days after the accident and the surgery, J.D remained still in his hospital bed. Because of the severe blood lose and head trauma, he had collapsed into a coma. Scared of what might happen next it was decided that nobody was to leave his side. They covered him in shifts, whenever somebody had to work; they made sure that someone stayed in his room with him. The whole hospital staff made sure his room had flowers everyday and there were dozens of "Get Well Soon" cards from them. Elliot was the one on J.D's shift and she was sitting in the chair right next to his bed. She had just relieved Turk because he had to do an emergency surgery and Carla who went down to the cafeteria to get some coffee. She was reading a medical journal when she looked up and saw that J.D's eyes were starting to flutter open.

"Oh my God J.D" Elliot shrieked as she jumped up from her chair and threw the book onto the other side of his bed.

J.D fluttered his eyes a little bit and moved his head over to face her direction. He tried to speak but his throat was dry. He tried to sit up too, but there was a pain in his stomach that prevented him from doing so.

"Elliot is that you," he whispered when his voice came back.

"Yes, it's me, I'm so glad that you're awake."

"What happened, how did I end up here."

"You don't remember"

"Elliot if I remembered, I wouldn't have asked" J.D smirked as he painfully moved his body upward.

"Oh yeah right." Elliot replied. "Well you were in an accident."

"What kind of accident."

"A car accident, you seriously don't remember"

"I'm starting to remember some of it" J.D smiled. "So how long was I out for?"

"For four days, everybody was worried about you."

"Where's Brown Bear."

"He had to go to surgery, but he has been here by your side for the whole time. You should have seen him; I never thought that I would see him cry."

"He cried for me." J.D asked.

"Yes, him and Carla. If you're wondering where she is, she went to go get some coffee."

"Oh" J.D whispered. He looked up and saw that Elliot's eyes were red and puffy and it looked like she had not slept in days. "Have you been here too?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, you look like awful." J.D smirked.

"It's all your fault" she smirked back. "You had me so scared that you weren't going to make it, that I cried every night. But now that you are awake, I guess I can start calling for payback" she smiled as she sat down on the bed beside J.D and hugged him. "I'm glad that you're okay" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Me too."

After a moment of silence, J.D finally spoke about what was bothering him. "What about Dr. Cox, has he been here at all."

"I find it absolutely funny that you call him doctor Cox, even though he is technically your boyfriend." Elliot laughed as she raised her head from her shoulder.

"He makes me and what can I say, he scares me." J.D sighed.

"Me too, he scared us all especially Doug" Elliot laughed. "Actually he has been"

"Pretty pissed off that Barbie here did not inform me that my patient was awake so that I could make sure that everything about him was okay. Like I had informed every person in this crappy hospital to do." Perry ranted from the doorway.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cox; I was just about to page you but I."

'Save it Barbie, I would like to talk to Sally here alone so if you could play Dr. Kevorkian on your patients, that would be just great."

"Okay, I'm going to tell Turk and Carla that you're awake." Elliot rambled as she ran out the door into the hallway.

"Hello Dr. Cox, how you been." J.D asked as he looked at Perry. He could see that the man had bags under his eyes and looked like he had not shaved in days. His hair was wild and shuffled everywhere and it looked like he had actually been crying. Either that or drinking, J.D could not be sure but it was probably because of drinking. After a long period of silence, J.D thought it would be nice to talk again.

"You're just a bright little ray of sunshine aren't you" J.D smirked as he watched Perry pace back and forth on the linoleum floor. "So are you going to say something?" J.D asked after about five minutes of pacing.

"Kiss my ass will you," Perry grumbled.

"Okay, I think I liked the pacing better." J.D replied sarcastically.

"I just have one thing to say to you."

"Now we're getting somewhere." J.D replied. "So what is it?"

"Don't you ever do that again you hear me." Perry grunted and yelled at the same time as he sat on the bed next to J.D.

"I'm sorry what."

"Do you know that you could have died, do you get that, in fact you almost died while Ghandi was operating on you? You had all of us scared to death that you were going to die. Do you think that we would be able to survive at this crappy hospital if you were not around anymore? And do not get me started on us. I finally find someone that makes me happy about this god forsaken life that I live and you almost die on me."

"Dr. Cox, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Perry"

"What."

"Call me Perry"

"Really, but we're in the hospital." J.D said excitingly.

"Newbie, don't make me regret telling you this and be sure this is only a one time thing." Perry scowled.

"Perry, like I was saying, I didn't mean for this to happen. I guess I was not paying attention to the road, even though the accident was totally not my fault. Still, I was focused on telling you that I love you and worried that you didn't feel the same way that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." J.D rambled.

"I love you too." Perry interrupted but J.D kept talking.

"And I know you have so many walls built up protecting yourself from getting hurt that you don't understand emotions and I get that. I am willing to wait as long as it takes for you to admit that you have the same feelings for me that I have for you and I" J.D paused as his brain began to replay what Perry had just said to him. "Wait, what did you say."

"I said I love you too." Perry repeated.

"Why did you say that?"

"Because you said it to me in the on call room four days ago."

"So wait, you heard me when I said it to you."

"Yeah I did, but I didn't respond because like you said, I'm not good with emotions."

"So why did you say it now." J.D asked.

"Because seeing you like this." Perry began pointing to all the machines. "Made me realize that I have feelings for you that I have never had for anyone else before, in my entire life. And with the thought of losing you scared the hell out of me and I hated that feeling."

"So you said it because you were scared that I was going to die." J.D sulked. "Not because you meant it."

"Newbie I meant it, I meant every single word that I said. I love you kid, and there is nothing I can do about it." Perry smiled.

"Really."

"Really" Perry replied as he leaned forward for a kiss. But before there lips could touch, they were quickly separated by Turk screaming from the doorway.

"J. Dizzle" Turk screamed.

"Brown Bear" J.D screamed back as he pushed Perry off the bed and onto the floor. Seeing Perry fall, Turk jumped over him and flopped down on the bed and pulled J.D into a painful hug.

"I missed you so much man, you had a brother scared." Turk said as he still had J.D in a hug.

"I know man, I felt the same way." he replied as he pulled away with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Bambi, I'm glad to see that you're okay." Carla replied as she kissed J.D on the forehead.

"Thanks Carla, I'm sorry I scared you all."

"Don't worry about; the point is that you are okay."

"Yeah man, I was so worried."

"You didn't have to worry man; you know I would never leave my peeps." J.D replied sounding very black.

"Dude be whiter." Turk laughed. "Ah I missed saying that"

"I missed hearing you say it"

"And I missed seeing you."

"And I missed being seen by you" J.D remarked

"Oh for the love of God" Perry screamed. "Would you two girls just stop it?"

"Sorry but I missed my Vanilla Bear"

"And I missed my Chocolate Bear." J.D replied as they hugged again.

"I got to get out of here." Perry replied as he got up to leave.

"Where's Elliot?" J.D asked.

"She'll be back later; she had to go check on her patients. Kelso threaten to fire her if she didn't" Carla replied.

"So what type of surgery did I need?"

"Nothing big, just had to take out your spleen which was pretty ruptured."

"Well I'm glad that you did it Chocolate Bear."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Turk replied as J.D pulled him into another hug.

"Hey guys, I'm still here," Carla said from the other side of the bed.

"Hey, Carla baby, do you think that you could leave so J.D and I could talk, alone" Turk asked.

"Sure baby, I'll be outside." Carla replied as she left out of the room.

Turk and J.D just stared at each other for a moment before either spoke again. "You know that you almost died right."

"Yeah" J.D whispered. "Perry told me."

"I was really scared."

"I know."

"I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"Same here" J.D smiled. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise" Turk asked.

"For shizzle." J.D replied as Turk laughed at him

**

* * *

**

Carla had been walking around the hospital because she had nothing to do. It was her day off and Turk and J.D wanted some alone time, which she thought was weird but they were weird people. She walked down the hall and into the lounge to see Perry sitting there watching TV but there was no sound.

"Hey" she whispered as she sat down.

"Hey."

"How you holding up" Carla asked.

"To be honest, better now, that I knew that he was going to be okay but you know that for the first time in my life, I was scared."

"I kinda figured that when you threw that intern in the trashcan for telling you that you can't have just one patient.

"That was Kelso."

"I know but he still upset and he doesn't want anybody to talk about it."

"It was funny" Perry laughed and he paused. "You know I haven't had a drink in three days."

"What" Carla asked shockingly?

"Yep" Perry replied. "At times like this, I would have broken down and became a drunken bastard. But seeing him like that, I knew I could not. I didn't want him to wake up to a drunk me."

"That's what happens when you're in love." Carla replied as she rubbed his arm. "You give up things for those you love."

"I never expected to have so much love for a person that I would be willing to change things about myself." Perry sighed, "I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah you were."

"So why are you in here, I thought you would be trying to talk to Newbie."

"Turk kicked me out so that they could talk. You know sometimes I feel that they are in the relationship together and I am the other woman."

"I know exactly how you feel."

"Welcome to my world." Carla laughed as she began to watch TV too.

**

* * *

**

So there you have it folks, my latest chapter. If I disappointed you on the JD agnst I'm sorry. I already have another story filled with JDA and I didn't want this story to have too much of.

What does the future hold for this lovely couple

A past moment relived

A death (Not a major character)

A major fight

A break-up

A crossover with another major hospital.

Please Review


	5. My Lover's Past

**DisclaimerI do not own Scrubs because if I did Season Six would be better than it is right now. I mean there are hardly any J.D and Dr. Cox moments, I miss them.**

**Chapter 5- My Lover's Past**

* * *

One month after the accident, J.D was slowly getting back into the routine of things at the hospital. After spending two weeks in the hospital and two weeks on medical leave, he was finally able to go back to work. The accident to everyone was almost forgotten but to J.D, it was still in his mind. The accident brought back memories that he thought he had long forgotten. After working a double shift, at the hospital he wanted nothing to do but to go home and get some sleep but the odds were against him as he promised Turk that he and him would go out and celebrate his return to work. After downing about a six appletini's and a dozen tequila shots, he knew that the bus ride back to his place would not be possible so he decided to go to Perry's place. Using his key, he quietly entered the home to find all of the lights off. He went to the hall closet to get a blanket and got comfortable on the couch, so he would not wake up a sleeping Perry who had an early day tomorrow. He closed his eyes but a minute later, he was awoken by the presence of a someone standing over him.

"What the hell are you doing" J.D screamed as he jumped up from the couch.

"I could be asking you the same thing, what are you doing here."

"Well I'm too drunk to survive a bus ride all the way back to my place so I thought that it would be okay if I crashed here." J.D replied.

"So then why are you on the couch."

"Because I knew you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well you did a good job doing that. Come on, lets go to bed." Perry smiled as he scratched his head and walk back to his room. Walking behind Perry, he walked back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Stripping down to his under shirt and boxers, J.D climbed into the bed beside Perry and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek

"You smell like appletini's and tequila." Perry grumbled as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around J.D. J.D pulled the covers closer to his body and after a few minutes, he drifted off into a restless sleep.

_-------------------------------------J.D's Dream--------------------------------------------------------_

_A teenage looking J.D was driving in a car with a teenage girl with long black hair up in a ponytail, driving in the driver's side. The two were laughing and singing along with the radio._

"_Oh Katie, I love this song, turn it up."_

"_God Johnny, your such a girl."_

"_Just turn it up"_

"_Fine" Katie said as she turned up the radio._

"_**Does he love me, I wanna know. How can I tell if he loves me so?"**_

"_**Is it in his eyes?" **Katie singed along with the radio_

**"Oh, no you'll be deceived"  
**

"_**Is it in his sighs?"  
**_

"_**Oh, no he'll make believe"  
**_

"_**If you wanna know"**  
_

"_**Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop" **Katie sang the chorus as J.D sung the lead part. She looked over and laughed at how he was dramatically dancing along with the music._

"_**If he loves you so"  
**_

"_**Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop**  
_

"_**It's in his kiss"**  
_

"_**That's where it is, oh yeah," **They both sang together moving there bodies along with the music._

"_John Boy why do you insist on dancing like that whenever you hear a song that we like._

"_Because, to really know a song is to really feel a song."_

"_I know but you look ridiculous," Katherine laughed. "You look like you're having a seizure."_

"_You're just jealous that you don't have sweet dance moves like me" J.D retorted as he began to do the cabbage patch in the passenger seat. "Now if you don't mind I think that we should finish the song. **"Whoa, hug him and squeeze him tight. Find out what you wanna know"  
"If it's love, if it really is" **Katie joined. **"It's there in his kiss, how 'bout the way he acts?"**_

__

"Oh no, that's not the way. You're not listenin' to all I said, If you wanna know" J.D sang. **"If he loves you so, it's in his kiss"**J.D sang.

**"That's where it is" **Katie finished as her and J.D threw their hands up in the air. "We need to get out more.

"_You're telling me, but I'm a geek and you're a loner."_

"_So either way, we are socially screwed."_

"_That we are but, it doesn't matter. We will always have each other." J.D smiled._

"_You got that right." Katie replied as she bent down to turn off the radio. "So what are we going to do this weekend? You know my birthday is coming up."_

"_I know so that is why I got you this." J.D smirked as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a silver id bracelet._

"_J.D" Katie gasped. "It's beautiful, I love it" she replied as she pulled J.D into a half way hug. "Where did you get the money to buy this?"_

"_You know that I've been working a Charlie's for a while now. I have been saving up. Look on the inside."_

"_Okay grab the wheel," she said. As J.D grabs the wheel, she flips the bracelet over and reads the inscription. She sees that it says "Friends Forever."_

"_Oh my God. Thank you so much, I love it."_

"_I knew you would, you deserve it."_

"_Well you know what this means don't you." Katie laughed._

"_What."_

"_Now I have to buy you a more awesome present"_

"_If you must" J.D laughed back. They continued to talk when out of nowhere; a black pick-up truck turned the corner and was headed straight for the car._

"_Katie look out." J.D screamed as Katie screamed and tried to swerve out of the way but it was not enough to miss being hit._

"_J.D" Katie whispered and it was the last thing that J.D heard before his world was clouded in darkness._

-------------------------------End of Dream------------------------------------------------------------

"Katie" J.D cried as he sat up in the bed. He looked around the room and it took him a while to focus and see that he was not in his own bedroom and that he was at Perry's. Pulling the covers back, he made his way into the kitchen and fixed him some water. He had been having dreams about the accident ever since he had his and now with Katie's birthday approaching, they were becoming more constant. Nobody knew about the dreams that he was having, hell nobody even knew about Katie, well except for Turk but he knew everything. Sitting at the table, he slowly drunk his water as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked over to the microwave and saw that it was only six o'clock. He realized that he had only had five hours of sleep and he had to be to work at one. He sighed as he put his head on the table. Only wanting to close his eyes for a second, he ended drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Perry opened his eyes and rolled over to see that J.D was not there. Sighing, he figured that he must have had another nightmare. He knew that J.D had been having some weird type of dreams but J.D did not say another about it so he decided not to bring it up. He got up out of the bed and walked to the kitchen to put on the coffee and saw J.D asleep on the table, with his head down. Debating on whether or not to wake him up, he decided to have some fun with Newbie by waking him up with a bang. Picking up a pot and a metal spoon, he went right up to J.D's head and started banging as hard as he could on the pot. He laughed as he watched J.D scream and fall from the chair at the table. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" J.D shouted as he jumped up.

"Nothing, you just looked so vulnerable that I knew that if I didn't do anything it would bug the hell out of me all day." Perry smiled as he walked to the coffee maker.

"You are just as crazy as the Janitor, you know that right," J.D groaned as he sat back down at the table.

"Whatever you say Tabitha, listen I want to know, what are you doing sleeping at my table."

"Um" J.D stuttered. "I came in for a glass of water, and I guess I fell asleep."

Perry had known J.D for sometime now and he had gotten used to most of his quirks, but another thing that he had gotten used to was J.D's lack of an ability to lie. J.D was a horrible liar and looking into his, Perry could tell that he was lying.

"Okay, I am going to do something that I rarely do, but I can't take your sad face and your pathetic lying. Now I am going to ask you this once and one time only. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What"

"Look Newbie, I know that something is up with you. You look tired all the time, you toss and turn all night in your sleep and then you wake up screaming someone's name. Katie I think it is."

"How do you know" J.D asked.

"Because Sandra, I heard you scream it this morning. So tell me what's wrong."

"I want to, I really do but I don't think that I could do it now." J.D replied. "I'm really tired and I need some rest before I go to work today."

"Fine" Perry grunted. "So and get some sleep, but I assure that this talk is not over. This could end up effecting your performance as a doctor and I will not let that happen so if I got to beat the truth out of you I will do so."

"Wow, I feel the love" J.D said sarcastically as he walked behind Perry and kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the bedroom.

"Jackass" Perry mumbled to himself as he took out his mug and poured himself some coffee and wondered what the hell was wrong with J.D.

* * *

J.D had been at the hospital for about five hours and he had the worst headache. Grabbing his head, he walked into the room of his newest patient, a seventeen-year-old girl who came in complaining of horrible chest pains. J.D walked into the room and gasped when he saw the girl. She looked about eighteen and had long black hair and blue eyes. Her cheeks had dimples and her eyelashes were long and curly. He realized that she looked just like Katie did when they were teenagers. It took him a while to come out of his shock and go and treat the patient. 

"Hello um I'm Doctor Dorian, and I will be your doctor for today."

"Hey Doctor Dorian."

"You can call me J.D"

"Okay J.D" the patient laughed.

"What so funny." J.D asked.

"Nothing, okay well something. Look at my chart."

J.D opened the girls chart and looked at it strangely and closed it. "Okay, I don't get it."

"My name is Jessica Dean, and my friends call me J.D too."

"Oh" J.D laughed. "It's so weird; I've never had a patient named J.D before."

"Well I have never met another J.D before so this is a first. Hey, you know what would be fun. We should form a club called the J.D's of America."

"Yeah, that would be awesome." J.D said as he sat down on the bed. "And I could be president."

"How come you get be president." Jessica asked.

"Because I'm the oldest" J.D smirked.

"But it was my idea" Jessica stated.

"But still" J.D was about to start when Perry came into the room.

"J.D"

"Yes" Jessica and J.D answered at the same time.

"Not you Jessica."

"Then which one" the answer at the same time again and laugh.

"What."

"Well you said J.D" Jessica started.

"But that is both of our names" J.D added.

"And then you said Jessica, which is my name."

"But you like calling me girl names."

"It's so confusing." The both said at the same time again.

"Jinx you owe me a soda" they said at the same time again and laughed.

"Oh my God, there's two of them," Perry said as he shook his head. "I'm talking about the patient."

"Oh, next time you should be more specific." J.D laughed.

"Yeah and you call yourself a doctor" Jessica added. "Is he always this controlling"

"Yep he is and you should try being in a relationship with him."

"Oh my God, you and him." J.D gasped. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know" J.D said. "But he's cute when he wakes up in the morning"

"Yeah" Jessica replies as she tilts her head to the side to get a better look at Perry. "I guess so. So what he's like in bed." she smiled.

"Oh he is awe-" J.D began to say until he was interrupted by a loud whistle.

"I am still in the room you two so if you two can save your gossip for a don't know maybe another time maybe we can do what we are paid so poorly to do, which is see what the hell is wrong with you and ship you off out of this crappy hospital." Perry ranted.

"Wow, he's very grumpy today." Jessica whispered.

"No he's like that all the time."

"How do you deal with it?"

"You get used to it."

"Anyways listen here J.D." Perry sighed. "The patient" he replied when nobody answered .

"How do you know my nickname?"

"Your parents told me. They also told me that you have been complaining of chest pains for a couple of months now and this is your first time coming to the hospital. Why is that?"

"To be honest Dr."

"Cox."

"Dr. Cox, I hate hospitals. They just so creepy and they smell." Jessica sighed. "I wouldn't even be here if I hadn't passed out in class this afternoon."

"Well it's a good thing that you're here because we can find out what's wrong with you. I have schedule for a serious of test, including chest x-rays, cat-scan, and an MRI."

"How long will I have to be here?"

"You will have to be here until we figure out what's wrong with you. Could be a day to up to a week."

"Great" Jessica said sarcastically. "Well at least I have J.D here as my doctor, so it might not be all bad."

"Oh trust me, it won't be and I'll even introduce you to my best friend Turk. He is a surgeon here at the hospital and I know you will just love him. Hey maybe he can be like secretary for our club."

"I am so out of here." Perry grumbled as he left out of the room leaving.

* * *

J.D had been having a better day, after meeting his new favorite patient "J.D" nothing could keep J.D from getting down. Sitting with her on his break was the best he had felt in a long time. He did not know whether it was the fact that she was so easy to talk or that she reminded him of Katie. It did not matter what it was, he was happy. Walking down the hallway, he ran right into the Janitor but because of his good mood, nothing was going to put him down. 

"Hey scooter." the Janitor smiled.

"Hello Janitor, lovely day isn't it."

"Are you implying something?"

"You know what; I am in such a good mood today that I am going to let it go." J.D smiled. "So if you think that I am implying something, whatever it may be, then you are right I am."

The janitor looked confused as J.D walked past him without even flinching from his words. "Must be losing my touch," he grumbled to himself as he went down the corridor.

J.D was walking past the nurse's station when his pager went off using the 911 number. Running down the hallway, he paused when he realized that he was in J.D's room. Running inside, he called for a nurse to get a crash cart seeing as how she needed to be resuscitated.

"What happened?" J.D asked as he tipped off J.D's hospital gown.

"I don't know" the nurse answered. "I was just checking her vitals and she just went into cardiac arrest."

"Okay, clear" J.D shouted as he pressed the paddles to her chest. After one shock, he raised the shocks and continued to try to bring her back to life. A couple of minutes later J.D was still trying to bring J.D back but to no avail.

'Dr. Dorian."

"Charging to 360," J.D stated ignoring the nurse. "Clear,"

"Dammit" J.D yelled when it did not work. Throwing the paddles on the floor, he begin giving J.D CPR. In his head, he knew that he would not do any good but his heart would not let him give up. She reminded him too much of Katie and he had already let her down once and he didn't want to do it again. He could not; he would not let her go.

"_Come on J.D please do this for me." _He thought to himself. "Don't stopping pumping." he yelled when the nurse tried to stop pumping air into her mouth. He could not let down this girl either and he was not about to give up. He did not know how long he had been doing the CPR procedure before he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him away from her lifeless body.

"Let me go." J.D screamed as he struggled to get back to her body.

"Come on Newbie, it's over"

"Dr. Cox let me go, I can save her." J.D screamed.

"It's too late, she already gone."

"I can save her, let me save Katie, I can save her." J.D cried as he began to fall limp in Perry's arm. "I'm sorry Katie; I really tried to save you."

"Time of death, 1900 hours" Perry whispered as he helped J.D out of the room.

* * *

J.D woke up in the all call room and the memories of what happened earlier came flooding back to him. He had completely embarrassed himself in front of the medical staff and for what. To save the life of a patient who had dies for some unknown reason under his care. He let her down just like he had let Katie down and there was nothing he could do. As he sat up in the bed, he noticed that Perry was standing up over his bed looking at him. J.D could see the worry and fear that was in the man's eyes but he did not know if he wanted to talk about but he did not know if he could keep it in any longer. 

"You want to tell me what that was all about."

"I don't want to talk about" J.D replied.

"Well it doesn't matter what you want, what the hell was that about."

"Will you just leave me alone?" J.D snapped.

"Look, I'm trying to be there for you and you know that I don't do well for being there for others. Now if you don't want me to be there for you then fine, I'll just go."

"Wait" J.D yelled as he got up and grabbed Perry's hand. He sighed as he lead him back to the bed. "What do you want to know?"

"Who is this girl that you keep having to save and why do you have to save her."

"Her name was Katherine, Katie for short and tomorrow's her birthday."

"Okay."

"She was my best friend when I was younger, my only friend. You may not be able to believe this but I was not all that popular with anybody when I went to school at any level."

"Get out"

"I know." J.D smirked. "Anyways, I met Katie when I was in middle school and we became fast friends. We had so much in common and we did everything together, we were two peas in a pod. Anyways" J.D sighed. "It was a Thursday afternoon, and we had just gotten out of school and we were driving home. We were singing and laughing along with the radio like we always did. So after the song was over, I gave her the birthday gift. We had this tradition that we gave each other our birthday presents early. It was a id bracelet that said Friends Forever." J.D paused

"Just take your time, it's alright." Perry pulled J.D close to him as he watched him begin to cry.

"I had just given her the present when out of nowhere a truck comes speeding around the corner. I scream at her to watch out but it was too late. The car hit her on her side and we flipped a couple of times. I must have been unconscious for a while because when I woke up, someone was carrying me away from the car, but they could not get Katie out. They said they were going to go back and get her but I had to save her myself." J.D cried. "I finally managed to get free from the man who had me but there must have been a gas leak and before I got to her the car exploded right in front of me. I wasn't able to saver her."

"J.D, you weren't meant to save her."

"No you don't understand" J.D screamed. "She saved me from everything. From bullies at school, my alcoholic mother and her abusive boyfriends, from pain and fear and when she needed me the most, I couldn't save her." J.D cried as he put his head in his hands and began to cry harder. "I could have saved her and I didn't"

"J.D listen to me," Perry said softly as he lifted J.D's head up. "You have to stop being so hard on yourself. There was nothing you could have done to save her no matter what you did, just like you could not save Jessica. Sometimes, something's are just out of our control.

"But why her, why not me. She had the perfect family, she had people that loved her and needed her. No matter cared about me so if would not have mattered if I had died but it mattered to everyone that she did. She left me alone with no one, I had no one."

"Maybe it wasn't your time to die because you didn't know what real love was. Maybe you needed to experience it, just like she had it. Think about all the people that love you around here. Gandi, Carla, Barbie and we cannot forget me, I love you. And I could not imagine my life without you in it. I couldn't do that okay."

"I know, I know that I wouldn't want to change anything about my life right now. But it still hurts that I couldn't save her, that nothing I did saved her." J.D whispered as he laid down. "I just wish I could have saved her."

"Why don't you get some rest?"

"I can't, I have to work."

"I got somebody to cover for you, you can't work like this." Perry ordered when he saw J.D about to get up out of the bed. "I mean it Sarah."

"Alright fine" J.D huffed as he laid back down. After about a minute of silence, J.D spoke again. "Do you think she would blame me if she was here?"

"If she was the friend that you said she was, then no she wouldn't. In fact I believe that she would be proud of you." Perry replied as he laid down next to J.D and kissed his forehead. He pulled him close an just kept his arms around him. His heart ached a little to know that J.D had such a terrible childhood and the memories of something that happened such a long time ago keep eating away at him. He wanted so bad to just take away J.D's pain but he knew that he could not do that, but he could help him get through it. Puller J.D closer to him, he closed his eyes as he listened to J.D's breathing slow down and fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next night, since J.D had the day off Perry was at work alone. Last night he helped J.D finally realize that his friend's death was not his fault. Because of his stress, Dr. Cox offered to cover for him. Finishing up with his rounds he was finally home, when he walked through his apartment door and found the lights offs but candles lit everywhere. 

"What the hell" Perry mumbled when he walked in. He threw his keys on the counter and walked to the kitchen to find more candles lit on the table with J.D standing there smiling.

"Hey you." J.D smiled as walked up to Perry and kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his bag.

"Back at you, what is this for."

"There is for the best lover in the world."

"What" Perry asked?

"For these past few days I have been a lot to put up with so I decided to repay you back by cooking for you." J.D smiled as he showed Perry where to seat. He then left to go into the kitchen and he brought out a closed silver flat tray. When Perry lifted up the lid of the tray, he smiled and looked up at J.D. On the platter was a plate of each of sliced bananas and pineapple, grapes, and strawberries. Also on the tray, there was a bowl of whipped cream and dipping chocolate.

"So technically I didn't cook, but you take what you can get right." J.D smiled seductively.

Perry put the tray on the table and pulled J.D into his lap. "You know that I love you right."

"I think I could hear it again." J.D smiled as he dipped a strawberry into the whip cream and pushed it into Perry's mouth. He then licked the off the whip cream that was left on the side of Perry's mouth before giving him a passionate kiss.

"I love you" Perry replied when they broke the kiss."

"I thought you did." J.D said as he got up off of Perry's lap. He then picked up the tray from the table and placed it in his hands. "How about we take this party to your room where we can have a lot more fun."

"Lead the way" Perry smiled as he followed J.D into his bedroom. _"Tonight is going be fun"_ Perry thought to himself when they entered the room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

There you have it the lastest chapter of my favorite story 

What's Next

1) A crossover with another famous Hospital

2) A bruised jaw

3) A major move

4) An unexpected pregnacny

5) A breakup

The next chapter should be up soon because the story has already been writted, I just forget to post things


	6. My Understanding

**I'm back but I'm back with another chapter of my story. This is the crossover that I promised a long time ago and the winner was House. IT was no competion, House won by a landsline. Thanks to all those who reveiwed last time and tonight I am going to do something** **new. I am going to dedicate this chapter to Babog. I wonder if they will be able to figure out why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs or anything assiocated with House. I do however love both shows religiously and if they do end up suing me I just hope that the TV works so I can watich my favorite shows.**

**Chapter 6- My Understanding**

* * *

Two weeks after J.D's talk with Perry, Perry had insisted that he start seeing a therapist to help him through his healing process. Even though J.D tried to tell him that he was okay to work through the problems on his own, there was no arguing against Perry or any of his friends for that matter. It seemed that Carla, Turk and Elliot had banned against him and sided with Perry on the counselor thing and wouldn't let him out of it until he agreed, which he eventually did. Another thing that J.D had to deal with was the deal that Perry made with Dr. Kelso involving his medical leave. Because he was still angry for the garbage can incident he didn't want to give J.D two weeks off for his recovery. After some long talks with Perry and an apology, he was willing to let J.D have his two weeks off with pay but at a price. Not only did he have to do extra clinical duty when he came back, he also had to attend a three-day medical conference in New Jersey. J.D did not want to go but he had no choice, it was either face the wrath of Dr. Kelso or the wrath of Perry. So looking down at his suitcase, it was obvious to see who won that battle.

J.D was packing his clothes getting ready to leave but the job was tiresome. Not only did he have to find clothes to wear in the cold weather, but he had to fly coach on an airplane. With his luck, he probably had a middle seat, which was the worst thing he hated about flying. J.D did not think that his day could get any worse and it had already had a beginning to be a bad day.

"I can't believe I have to go to this stupid conference thanks to you." J.D sulked as he folded some clothes into his suitcase.

Perry sipped his beer and laughed. He knew that J.D did not want to go but he did not have a choice. "Well what can I say I love to torture you?"

"I can see that." J.D scoffed. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well first off, I lost my cell phone which I could have sworn was in my locker at the hospital. Second, I have to spend three days with Kelso, in New Jersey. Has to be one of the most boring place on earth and it is a very cold place this time of year. They probably don't even make good appletini's like they do here."

"God, can you get anymore girly. Well Margaret, I hate to say but you are really the most pathetic girl on the face of the earth." Perry smirked as he grabbed another beer.

"Enough" J.D said as he took the beer away from him. "I think that your liver is swimming in enough alcohol as it is. While you're sitting there, hand me my jeans will you."

"Sally do I look like your maid." Perry scoffed as he continued to sit there in the chair.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." J.D sighed as he grabbed his jeans from the dresser. He looked down at his answering machine and thought about changing his message to let people know he was going to be gone but seeing as he had no friends he decided against it. "Are you even a little sad that I'm going to be gone for a whole three days?"

"Am I supposed to be?"

"Um yeah" J.D replied sarcastically as finish putting his things in his suitcase and he zipped it up.

"Come here, Michelle" Perry smiled as he pulled J.D on his lap. "Of course I'm going to maybe, kind of sort of miss you and your pathetic whining and asking me a trillion questions about medical knowledge that you should have learned your first year of medical school."

"I'll take what I can get" J.D smirked as he kissed Perry on the lips. They continued kissing while they were waiting on Turk to arrive.

"Perry, we better stop. Turk will be here any minute." J.D moaned as Perry began to kiss his neck.

"Well then we better make it fast" Perry smirked.

"Stop it okay, Turk will be here soon."

"Alright." he groaned as J.D just placed his head into his chest. They sat there together until they heard a knock on the door and J.D got up to answer it and it was Turk coming to take him to the airport.

"What's up J. Dizzle, ready to go?"

"Of course, Brown Bear. Let me get my stuff." J.D said as he went back to his bedroom and tried to carry his suitcase from the bed. Perry seeing J.D struggle for a couple of minutes, decided to get up and help him. J.D looked away shamefully as Perry was able to lift the suitcase with ease while Turk just laughed.

"Dude you need to work out more." Turk said laughing.

"I do work out."

"Doing what."

"I do Cardio." J.D sneered.

"No you don't. Running to the cafeteria to be in line first on fried chicken day does not count as Cardio" Perry replied.

"Damn those fifteen herb and spices." J.D mumbled. "Forget you two, I don't care. I love my body."

"And your cream filling" Perry remarked.

"Screw you," J.D snapped. "Turk are you ready to go, don't want to miss my flight."

"Yeah dude, I have to say that I'm going to miss you."

"I know. We will spend three whole days apart; it will feel like a life time."

"But you're going to call me right."

"As soon as I land, and when I get to the hotel room and when I wake up." J.D started.

"Oh my God, can you two be even bigger girls, I mean come on it's going to be only three days."

"He just doesn't understand us." J.D whispered.

"Nobody does and they probably never will" Turk replied.

"It doesn't matter; we will always have each other"

"Yes we will" and with that J.D pulled Turk into a hug. Perry looked at the two and hung his head down low. No matter what anybody said, those two were bigger pansies than the world had ever seen.

"Will you two just break it up" Perry finally snapped as he pushed through the two causing them to break up their hug. J.D and Turk smiled at each other and followed Perry out of the room.

* * *

J.D arrived at Princeton-Plainsboro in a better mood then he thought he would be. Because they had overbooked his seat, he was bumped up to first class and even had the window seat. In addition since PPTH was hosting the conference, they had booked him one of the best hotels in the city, which was all free. Walking inside, the first face he saw was of a Caucasian man with a cane and a limp. He looked friendly so he decided to talk to her but soon regretted it.

"Hello, my name is" J.D started.

"If you're here to sale me some cookies kid I already brought some Thin Mints from the cute ten year old in the buttercup outfit."

"Excuse me"

"I'm sorry, not a girl scout, you just had the look of a confused little girl on your face. Let me take another guess of who you are. You are the new male nurse that all the girls are complaining about taking their men away from them."

"No, actually I'm a doctor, here for the conference."

"You're a doctor" the man said with a surprised look on his face. "You look about twelve."

"People say I have a young face"

"I guess they just give degrees to anybody now."

"I'll have you know I graduated in the top three percent of my class." J.D said proudly.

"You're lying."

"Okay." J.D admitted. "It was the top five but I will tell you that I am a very good doctor."

"You must be one of the those doctors who likes to spend time with their patients and learn everything there is about them."

"I don't see what is wrong with that, as a doctor we are obligated to help people." J.D said sternly.

"Cut the crap, the only obligation we have is to heal them then ship these butts back to their miserable lives."

"You are a very bitter man."

"Thanks"

"Hey are you Doctor Dorian."

J.D turned around to see a petite woman with curly hair past her shoulders smiling at him.

"Yes I am" J.D turned around to shake her hand. "And you are"  
"I Dr Allison Cameron, but you can call me Cameron. I see you have met Dr. House."

"Ah so you mean he's not on the welcome committee" J.D smirked.

"Not even if he paid them." Cameron smiled back. "The Chief of Medicine asked me to find you and see if everything was fine with your flight and hotel."

"The flight was fine and the room is awesome. Everything has been perfect, well almost everything." J.D said tilting his head over at Dr. House.

"Hey still standing here" House snorted. "Am I not allowed to hear your secret girl conversion."

"Not if you don't know the secret handshake" J.D retorted.

Dr. House looked at J.D and smiled. "I like you, you have a odd ball sense about you. Dr. Gregory House at your service." House replied extending his hand towards J.D which J.D reluctantly took.

"Dr. Johnathan Dorian, but you can call me J.D" J.D replied.

"Well House if you will excuse us, I have to take him to Dr. Cuddy."

"See you around Johnny" House yelled as he limped away from him and Cameron. "Where the hell is my club sandwich Chase, Daddy's hungry"

"Sorry about him" Cameron said apologetically. "He's like that to everyone."

"And here I thought he was giving me special treatment." J.D laughed. "But it's okay, I deal with a sarcastic jackass for a boss on a regular basis."

"Well join the club because so do I"

"It would suck so much more if I was sleeping with them."

"Your boss is a woman."

"No, he isn't"

"Oh" Cameron said as her eyes widen and she blushed. "I'm sorry I just assumed."

"It's no problem but if you find it weird then I won't talk about him."

"No" Cameron said quickly. "I hold no prejudice at all, to each his own I say."

"I have the exact same saying, except I say whatever floats your boat."

"Both are very good sayings, I have to remember yours."

"You should, I find that I have a very spiritual way with words."

"Has anyone every told you that you were weird."

"On a regular basis." J.D laughed.

"Good to know." Cameron laughed back. "So how about we get to Dr. Cuddy's office"

"Great" J.D replied as he began following her to the elevator. Walking through the hospital, he saw that it was much livelier then Sacred Heart. Everyone, excluding Dr. Bailey, seemed somewhat normal. There was no Todd making rude comments to the female nurses, no Lavern calling all her friends to gossip, and no Ted threatening to jump off the roof because of the torment Dr. Kelso put him through. Need to say that the hospital seemed normal.

"So what hospital are you from." Cameron asks popping him out of his thoughts.

"Sacred Heart."

"You know, that name sounds very familiar." Cameron says shockingly

"I know that is the same thing I said when I heard that I was coming to this hospital. I think I heard on TV or something." J.D laughed.

"Maybe"

And after the meeting with Dr. Cuddy, J.D's day got better and better. He met the rest of the staff there including who seemed to be Dr. House's best friend, Dr. James Wilson. He liked his conversion with Wilson because J.D had a an interest in specialization in Oncology. He met an Australian blonde man named Chase who seemed like a pretty boy and a black doctor named Forman. Forman instantly reminded him of Turk while Cameron reminded him of Elliot. This made him miss them even more but overall, they all seemed like nice people. After meeting everyone, he had to go to the fist session of the conference but later the group invited him to go out for drinks later, which he graciously accepted.

* * *

Every since J.D had been gone, the hospital seemed less lively. No matter what anybody said, J.D was like the heart of the hospital. Turk seemed out of place not having his best friend with him to celebrate his one hundredth surgery. Elliot did not have him there to give her any medical advice and Perry well he was the same. At least everyone thought he was. Truth be told, he was going crazy without J.D there. He too, had never been that long without J.D being around him bugging him in so form of way. He realized that having J.D around made the hospital much more tolerable. Sighing he sat down in the lounge and started to watch the news. All of the sudden he heard his cell phone ring. Answering it, he was happy to hear who was on the other end.

"_Howdy baby,"_

"J.D is that you."

"_In the voice."_

"Okay, what do you want?"

"_Nothing but one question do you miss me yet."_

"You do realize that you're wasting my daytime minutes don't you."

"_Ah Perry, I miss you too."_

"Alright, fine. Maybe I miss you a little.

"_Thanks" J.D replied. "So what are you doing?"_

"Nothing, watching the news, how about you."

"_Just got finished for the day, going to the bar with some doctors that I met today."_

"Okay, Newbie but don't get too drunk, we know that a girl your size can't hold your liquor" Perry laughed. At the mention of J.D's nickname, Elliot came in and snatched the phone from Perry's hand.

"Barbie what the hell."

"J.D oh my gosh is that you, I missed you so much how have you been. What have you been doing? Did you miss us, did you met anybody new. Have you been out yet, are you going to get me a gift."

"_Elliot" J.D screamed. "Take a breath. Okay to answer all your questions, it is me, I miss you too and I have been fine. I have not been doing anything but going to the going to the conference. I miss all you guys too and I met a bunch of new doctors here. No I haven't been out but I am going out to a local bar tonight with the doctors tonight and yes if I can swing by the mall I will get you an I Heart New Jersey sweatshirt."_

"Thank you I love you so much. So what is the name of the hospital that you're at?"

"_Princeton-Plainsboro. It's a teaching type hospital."_

"Does that name sound familiar to you because I could have sworn I heard it before."

"_Same thing I said" J.D laughed_. "_We think to much alike you know that right."_

"I know it's like dead at this place because you aren't here. I just" Elliot begins but looks down at her beeper and realized that it was beeping. "Who is it?" Elliot asked herself. _"Give me back my damn phone and get to work," _the page read. "Frick, Sorry J.D I have to go but have fun." Elliot says as she gives Dr. Cox back his phone.

"Sorry about that, so how long will you be gone tonight"

"_I don't know, but I want to be alert for the second part of the conference tomorrow so probably not that late."_

"Okay, you just better be careful" Perry warned.

"_I will." J.D answers. "Look I have to go, call you later love ya" _

"You too" Perry said as he hung up the phone and left out of the lounge and back to work. He did not know what it was but he felt like he was in a much better mood after talking with J.D. It was like some kind of spell that he put on him by J.D but he was not complaining. He liked the way his life was going right now and he did not want to change it.

* * *

J.D was having a blast, he day turned out even better then expected. He was having so much fun he decided to meet House's team for drinks at a local bar where they hang out. The doctors that he met seemed like nice people, he felt like they were people he could hang out with on a regular basis. He was surrounding by Cameron, Chase, and Foreman and they were playing a shots game of I never.

"I never had a boss has never makes rude stereotypes about me just because of my ethnicity." Chase smirked looking at Forman who had to take a shot.

"Very funny Chase." Forman grunted. "Okay my turn. I don't that my boss is good looking."

At once Cameron, J.D and Chase drunk from their shot glasses and smiled at each other.

"Chase what the hell" Foreman gasped.

"Hey man, I'm just being honest. Dr. House is a very good looking man for his age. If I was a woman I would definitely want to sleep with him. Hell as a man, I would sleep with him anyways "

"That is just gross" Foreman groaned.

"You know you want him too Foreman" Chase smiled

"Not even in his dreams"

"Okay, what about you Cameron" J.D asked. "You have a crush on House"

"Not only does she have a crush on him, she actually went out on a date with him" Chase added.

"What the hell, where you high"

"What can I say, it wasn't one of my finer moments but I thought I had a shot." Cameron smiled.

"What is it about dominating people that turn people like us on." J.D smirked.

"They world may never know."

"I got one" Cameron smirked over at Chase. "I've never kissed a patient that was under legal age. J.D laughed as he saw Chase scowl at Cameron and take a drink from his glass.

"Dude you kissed a patient."

"Yep he did and she was only nine."

"Hey I was making her wish come true." Chase argued.

"More like a sick and twisted fantasy" Foreman laughed.

J.D continued laughing as he heard the colleagues argued. It was nice to have a relaxing evening just having drinks and not worrying about going in early for work. The more he listened to them argue the more he started to miss his friends back on the west coast.

"It's only for one more day." J.D thought to himself as he took a shot from his glass before they even asked a question.

* * *

Perry walked into his empty apartment after a long day of work. He had to work double shifts because some of the other doctors called in sick. Looking at the clock, he realized that it was almost one in the morning. Walking into his bedroom, he began to take off his clothes to get into the bed when the phone rings. Cursing to himself, he grabbed the phone to give whoever was calling an earful about late night calls.

"_Hello Perry, and before you try to give me an earful I just wanted to call you and tell you that I am back from my late night of drinking and I am feeling pretty good because this trip is turning out better than I expected. I mean the people here are so nice, except for the dude they call House but whatever. The point is that I am truly having a blast and I am so glad you made that deal with Kelso to make me come. Even though I am having a great time I really miss you. I mean I really, really, really, really, really, really, rea-he-he-he-he-helly miss you and I can't wait to come home so we can have lots of I missed you sex. I really can't wait for that either. Anyways, I wanted to remind you that you are picking me up Sunday from the airport so you better not forget." J.D said quickly and his speech was slurred._

"J.D are you drunk."

"_Maybe, just a little." J.D laughed. "Okay maybe a lot"_

"What were you drinking"

"_Well even though I usually drink appletini's, the team and I decided to down Tequila shots. Big fun right, but now I'm super drunk as well as the rest of them._

"You know in the morning you are going to have a killer hang over right. What about the conference."

"_Don't be such a prick Perry, the conference doesn't start until one, and I should be sober by then."_

"Okay Betty, go to bed will you." Perry ordered.

"_Fine, I will. I love you, you know that right."_

"Oh course I know Diane and I love you too."

"_Thanks, I really needed to hear that." J.D replied. "Goodnight babe."_

"Goodnight J.D" Perry said as he got into the bed with a smile on his face.

* * *

It was the last day of the conference and J.D had to admit that he loved it. The sessions were so refreshing and he learned more ways to become a better doctor. Having come back to hospital to say goodbye to the PPTH gang, he was called on the intercom to come to Dr. Cuddy's office. When he got there, he saw Dr. Cuddy sitting in her chair smiling at him.

"Hello Dr. Dorian, please have a seat."

"Please call me J.D"

"Okay, well then you can call me Lisa."

"Alright why did you call me." J.D asked.

"Well, I've seen you around the hospital and I noticed that you have quite a lot in common with my staff. I also noticed your interest in the conference and how brilliant you were during the question and answer portion. You seem to be very intelligent."

"Well I don't like to brag, but I kind of am" J.D smiled.

"Anyways, the hospital has been wanting to expand it's medical team and after talking with Dr. Kelso, I think that this hospital could use someone like you."

J.D nearly choked when he heard that was asking him to work at the hospital. PPTH was one of the best hospitals on the East Coast and to work at such a prestigious hospital was like a dream come true.

"Wait are you sure Dr. Kelso said good things about me"

"Yes, he did"

"Is this some kind of joke, because I have to say good one?" J.D laughed.

"No J.D this isn't a joke, I would really love it if you came to work here. I had you work file faxed here, with Dr. Kelso permission and I have to say that I am impressed. You not only treated your patients to the best of your ability, you seem to get to know him on a personal level. Plus I know that you have been thinking about specializing in Oncology.

"Have you been talking to Dr. Wilson."

"And Dr. House and they both think that you have great potential. This hospital needs more doctors like you."

"I don't know what to say" J.D stuttered. "I mean I am honored that you considered me for an open position at this hospital. I really am, but"

"I know you need some time to think about. And you can take all the time you need to think about it."

"I will" J.D replied. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, and like I said it would be an honor for you to join our staff. Have a safe trip home." she replied as she got up to shake J.D's hand. J.D left out of the office with a smile on his face but confusion in his head and heart. Sacred Heart was where the people he loved were located, his best friends at that. He did not know if he had the power to leave them behind even if it would advance his medical career. J.D went back to his hotel to pack; he had a plane to catch and a lot to think about.

* * *

J.D's POV

On the plane ride home, I had a lot to think about. Would I really be able to leave my life at Sacred Heart behind and move to a place like New Jersey? If you would have asked me four years ago the same question, I would have no. It has been five hours and I still do not believe it. I cannot get over that I might actually work at prestigious hospital where there is no evil chief of medicine. Or a Janitor who likes to play tricks on me and hand breaking high fives. But at Princeton-Plainsboro there would be no Chocolate Bear, or Carla. No Elliot or Perry or the patients that I love seeing. I wondered if I would be able to leave them behind. How would our relationships change? Would they be for the better or worse, and what about Perry? I mean I love him and for the first time in my life, I felt really happy. I always looked at life like a thousand piece puzzle set. You are born with only a few and the people you met in life are the ones who give you the rest. Meeting Katie, and Turk, Carla, and Elliot, they gave me the pieces that I was missing. And now being with Perry, it is like the last piece has finally been put in place. I am finally whole, put together, the Johnathan the I was meant to be and I did not know if I was ready to give that up. Going through baggage claim and grabbing my things, there was a huge scale on my back trying to get me to make up my mind and that is when I saw it. My family was there waiting for me to land. I see Turk and Carla arms wrapped around each other and Elliot standing there with flowers. And then I see Perry, looking upset and happy at the same time and right then and there, I knew what I was I was going to do.

"Brown Bear." I scream dropping my bag to the ground.

"J.D" he screamed back as he ran towards me nearly pushing people to the ground to get to me.

"I missed you so much." he says as he gives me a huge hug.

"I missed you too, I'm so glad to be back."

"So what did you bring me" he asked.

"Wait till we get home."

"Ah man" Turk pouted as he lead me back to the group

"J.D" Elliot shrieked. "Oh my god, I missed you. You have no idea how lonely I was without you. I mean sure I had Carla and Turk but with them being married it was mostly me by myself. Anyways I missed you" She finished giving me a bone-crushing hug.

I have to admit that Elliot's hugs are quite strong.

"I missed you too Elliot" I gasp trying to catch some air. "Elliot" I plead.

"Huh."

"I can't breathe"

"Oh sorry" she replies as she drops me to the ground.

"Welcome back Bambi" Carla says as she gives me a soft motherly hug and kisses me on the cheek. "Turk was going crazy without you. He even tried to get me to play find the saltine."

"Thanks Carla" I smile as I turn back to Turk. "That reminds me, under your collar."

"Damn" Turk swears as he pulls the saltine from under his collar and hands it to me.

"Ah I missed you all" I say with a mouth full of cracker. "So what are all you doing here?"

"Well we really missed you and we already finished with work, so we decided to meet you here."

"So what's his problem?" I ask pointing my finger at Perry who had yet said two words to me.

"Well my car wasn't working so I had to bum a ride with Mr. Grumpy over there and his attitude only got worse when a car cut him off on the road."

"He almost hit my car, so I'm sorry Barbie if you feel that I am over-reacting if I love the car that more than my own life then next time you need a ride, take a bus." Perry growled.

"And a hello to you too." I smile and look at him. He manages a smiles but it does not last that long.

"Hey there Vanessa, how was you flight, I hope it was better than the drive over here with talks a lot Barbie. As much as I like standing here looking stupid can we please go home now? It has been a long day for those of us who actually worked."

"Okay" I say. "But first I have something to say."

"What" Carla asked?

"It's nothing important, it's just this trip made me realize how important you all are to me. And that I couldn't imagine my life without you, any of you"

"Oh Bambi"

"That is the sweetest thing ever"

"Yeah dude that was deep."

"Oh my God can you be any more like a girl, Natalie. I mean come on it was only three days."

"I love you too. It is so nice to see that you missed me while I was gone."

"Come here you" Perry smiled as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. In the background I can hear Carla and Elliot awe and Turk cheering me on.

"What was the for" I pant as I pull away for air.

"No reason, just missed you that's all."

"Well maybe I should go away more often" I smirk as I grab his hand.

"You better not" he grunts with a smile. I just smile back as I grab my bags and head out the door. I knew that I would not be leaving Sacred Heart for a long time and I was okay with that. I had my family here and that is where I wanted to be, in fact there was no place I would rather be. Like Dorothy said, there is no place like home.

Four hours later, I was at Perry's after a long night of drinking and I knew that I made the right decision. I look over at him and cannot imagine my life without him. Yeah all the pieces were there.

"What are you doing?" I hear him ask me in his handsome manly voice which caused me to turn over in the bed and face him.

"Nothing just thinking about how perfect my life is right now."

"What do you mean by perfect?"

"I have a great job, awesome friends, healthy life and best of all I have you."

"Yeah"

"Yeah." I smile as I kiss him and turn over and he puts his arms around me opening the gateway that will allow me to fall into a peaceful sleep.

"Oh Newbie before I forget, your brother called."

"Yeah what did he want?"

"He wanted to tell you that your mother is coming to town."

"What" I scream as I jump out of the bed. "Please tell me you're joking."

"No, he called today and said that she will be here tomorrow because she really needed to see you." Perry stated. "Please don't tell me that you're scared of your mother."

"You have no idea" I whisper as I sit back down on the bed. "You have no idea at all."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my attempt of House and it's characters. I think that I did okay but you can't be sure. And Oh My God. J.D's mother is coming to town. I wonder what she has to say to J.D. You'll have to find out and wait on the next chapter: My Mental Mother

Here's what to expect on the story.

1) A visit from MOM

2) A suprised Pregnancy

3) A break-up

4) A fist fight.

5) and some other good thing

1)


	7. My Mental Mother

**Summary: So I know that it has been a while since I last posted but with school and work, what can I say it was hard to find the time. But on Easter Sunday I decided that this would be the best gift that I could give my readers. So here you are folks, chapter 7 full of past JDA.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Scrubs. I do however, own my very own computer where I can write these faboulous on.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- My Mental Mother.**

J.D got up off the bed and began pacing around the room. He could not believe that his mother was coming; his mother who always managed to make him feel like the most worthless person in the world was coming to see him. After what happened last time, he could not face her, he could not deal with her but he had no choice, she was coming and there was no stopping her.

"J.D you have got to calm down, tell me what's wrong with your mother."

"You don't want to know"

"Eleanor, tell me what's going on."

"Nobody knows the truth about my past, nobody but Turk. Oh my God I have to call Turk." J.D replied as he grabbed the phone and called Turk's place. "Turk is that you"

"_J.D you better have a damn good reason of why you are calling me at two o'clock in the morning when you know I have to be to work at eight tomorrow."_

"Turk, I have a problem"

"_What's the problem?"_

"It's a huge problem, the biggest problem that I have ever had in my life."

"_J.D what is the problem"_

"It's a Code Maroon."

"_Oh my God" Turk gasped. "Are you sure."_

"Yes, it is coming tomorrow or today or whatever. The point is she is coming." J.D replied freaking out.

"_Dude calm down, just breathe."_

"Calm down, Turk do you remember what happened the last time I was alone with my mother, she could have killed me." J.D screams.

"_J.D man, you just need to breathe. Are you breathing?_

J.D took a couple of breaths and he could feel himself calming down. "Okay, I'm calm, cool and collected. Turk what the hell am I going to do?

"_There is nothing that you can do, she is already coming."_

"I know I know, still doesn't change anything."

"_That's right, it doesn't. Look you need to be positive, maybe she has changed and she wants to apologize to you."_

J.D stops pacing and shakes his head. He did not believe that his mother would change, she had never tried before. His life was going so good now and now she was coming and about to ruin it all.

"Maybe, look I got to go so you get some rest okay."

"_Okay man, but call me if you need anything alright."_

"Okay" J.D replies as he hangs up the phone.

"Do you want to talk about it" Perry asked sympathetically.

"Talk about what. How my mother is an alcoholic who used to throw me around like a rag doll, how she blamed every bad thing that happened to her on me like it was my fault. How I had to lie to all my teachers whenever they saw me covered in covered in bruises by saying I ran into the door. Or maybe I should tell about how the last time I was at my house with her alone, she pushed me down a flight of stairs because she caught her husband cheating on her and broke my leg in three-no wait four places. Is that what you want to talk about, huh Perry is that what you want to talk about." J.D yelled.

"J.D" Perry choked. "I didn't know."

"You didn't know because I don't go around parading to the world that was beat around as a child and my mother doesn't love me. Hey look at me, I'm a pathetic little loser brat who got beat up by his mother on a daily basis."

"J.D please just calm down."

"I can't calm down can't you see that." J.D paced. "I worked so hard and overcome so much to show her, prove to her that I was going to be somebody. Despite everything that she said or did, I was going to show her. And now that she is coming, I am going to be that pathetic little teenager that I was back then and I could barely handle it then. And if I could not handle it then, what makes you think that I can do it now. What am I going to do now" J.D said as he continued to pace back and forth.

"J.D, please sit down" Perry said as he grabbed J.D's shoulder and pushed him down on the bed. "Listen, you have to listen to me. I know how it feels to have the people who are supposed to love you no matter what, treat you like shit but you know how I got back at them. I became a doctor, and you know what. I did not become just a doctor; I became a damn good doctor. I showed everyone, especially my father that I was better than him, that I turned out better that him and guess what."

"What"

"You did the same thing. You became a better person, someone who saves people on a daily basis. You are a great person, a wonderful friend. Everyone at that hospital loves you."

"No they don't" J.D whispers

"Are you kidding me, do you remember all those cards the staff gave you when you were in your accident. Or how you were gone for three days and the hospital thought they were going to die without you. Sacred Heart needs you, your friends need you, and I need you." Perry says as he lifts J.D's head up and looks into his eyes.

"So what do I do?"

"You throw your life in her face; you show her that you become a great person no thanks to her. You look her in the eyes and show her that you don't need her and you will never need her because you have us." Perry said. "You don't need her because you have us, we will always be there for you no matter what."

"Really" J.D smiles.

"Really" Perry answers. "So how about you stop your crying Ginger and get your sweet ass back into the bed."

"Thanks Perry, for being there for me." J.D smiles as they get back into the bed.

"Anytime, I'm here for you no matter what"

The two laid silently in bed as Perry wrapped his arms around J.D's waist. J.D began to feel better and turn over so that his face was facing Perry's "You know, the way that you cheered me up was absolute a turn on." J.D smiles as he began to kiss Perry's neck.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah"

"Well then Paula, I should try to do it more often" Perry said as he flipped J.D over and landed on top of him.

"Yeah you should" J.D replied as he lifted his head to press his lips against Perry's. "I love you, you know that right."

"I know, and right back at you" Perry smirked as he bent down his head and kissed J.D again and threw the covers over their heads.

* * *

J.D was nervous all day; his mother had called him earlier and set up a time to talk to him. It was the first time that he had heard her voice in almost four years. He had called her once before he started working at Sacred Heart and it ended with a heart broken J.D and a drunk pissed off mother. After the phone call from his brother, he was worried about what his mother had to say. It had to be important, since she was coming to talk to him.

"J.D calm down dude. It's your mother for God sakes." Turk replied as he watched J.D pace back and forth.

"Turk you don't understand something is wrong. My mother hasn't spoken to me in four years, four years and all of the sudden she needs to see me."

"Seriously, maybe she got help you know one of those twelve step programs. Is not one of the steps is go around and ask for forgiveness. Maybe that is what she is doing."

"That could be it, or she could be asking me for money." J.D ranted.

"J.D" Turk yelled. "Sit down because you're getting on my nerves with all that pacing."

J.D looked at Turk and he began to calm down. He huffed as he sat down on the chair and closed his eyes. He mind drifted back to the last phone that his mother had with him all those years ago.

_----------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------_

_We see J.D sitting on his bed in his apartment looking at the phone. Tomorrow he would start his internship at Sacred Heart hospital and he was excited and nervous. Excited that he was finally able to be what he always wanted to be and nervous because he did not want to screw it up. He laid down on the bed and picked up the phone and dialed the ten numbers he had been dreading to dial but he had to do it. He wanted to start a fresher life and this was the way to do it. Having someone pick up after the fourth ring, he cringed when he realized who answered._

"_Who the hell is this" the voice boomed from the other end._

"_Hey mom, it's me."_

"_Who" _

"_J.D, you know Johnathan."_

"_I know who you are, what do you want" the voice slurred._

"_Nothing mom, I just want to talk to you. See how you are doing." J.D stuttered._

"_Now why in the world would I want to talk to you?"_

"_Because I'm your son"_

"_Don't remind me, listen what do you really want."_

"_I told you nothing" J.D replied. "I just wanted to tell you about my new job at the hospital."_

"_You mean somebody actually hired you."_

"_Yes mom, a hospital actually hired me."_

"_Well you better not kill anybody, because if you do you'll get fired. Then you'll end up like your father." his mother laughed._

"_Mom, I will not end like dad."_

"_Please, you're a loser just like him, it's only a matter of time." she slurred. "Look Johnathan I have important things to do, do you want to tell me anything else."_

"_Mom" J.D said beginning to cry. "Why do you hate me so much?"_

"_I don't hate you Johnathan, I despise you, now if you don't mind, I have to go" and with that she hung up the phone. J.D hung up his phone and turned over in his bed and began to cry harder. He had tried so hard to make his mother love him but, in the end, he knew that she never would._

_---------------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------------------------------_

"J.D you mother doesn't hate you; people say some mean things when they are drunk." Turk replied softly as he placed his hand on J.D's shoulder.

"They say that people are the most honest when they are drunk, so my mother really does hate me."

"J. Dizzle do you want me to stay here with you."

"Don't you have to get back to work?"

"I can always get "The Todd" to cover my shift for me. You look like you could use the support."

J.D looks over at Turk and smiles. Even after all these years it was nice to know that, he could depend on him for anything. But he knew that he had to face his mother on his own. It was the only way to prove to her that he made it and he did not need her anymore.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it but I have to do this on my own. It's the only way."

"Okay man, look I got to go back to work, but if you need me call got it." Turk smiled as he made his way to the door. J.D heard the door close behind Turk and laid down on the sofa to await for his mother to come. Lost in his thoughts, he began to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. Before he could really cross over into the darkness, there was a loud knock on the door. J.D looked down at his watch and realized that his mother was twenty minutes early. He opened the door to find Perry stand in front of it.

"Perry what are you doing here."

"Came to see if the harpy was here yet."

"My mother is not a harpy." J.D smirked.

"Well would you like it if I called her an alcoholic bitch?"

"Yeah, that is okay."

"Well since you are not going to invite me in, I guess I will do it myself." Perry said as he pushed J.D aside and came into the apartment.

"You still didn't answer my question, what are you doing here."

"I came to offer you moral support Susan, and also wanted to see what you were going to look like in twenty years. You know what they say, if you want to know what your girl is going to look like in the future, just look at her mother."

"You think of having a future with me"

"Not really."

"Ah" J.D frowned. "I feel so loved."

"I'm just kidding Brittany" Perry said as he patted the chair so J.D could sit down beside him. "Of course I think of having a future with you, can't imagine my life without you."

J.D sighed as he sat down beside Perry and placed his head in his lap. "I know I'm just nervous. Hey maybe now you can take me over to the window and push me out. That way I have an excuse to not see my mother."

"Would you just calm your nerves, just remember what I told you. Let her know that you are okay and you don't need her approval on anything."

"I know, I know" J.D muttered as he lifted his head up and placed it on Perry's shoulder. It did not matter what anybody said or what J.D tried to think, in his head, he did need his mother. Maybe he needed her to just once prove to him that she loved him and was proud of him. He felt that nobody would ever be truly proud of his accomplishments, and it was the one thing that he wanted more than anything. Even more than being the king of chocolate candy.

"You have got to stop thinking that you wish you were the queen of candy land" Perry grunted causing J.D to sit up. He found it so weird that he was in tune with the boy that he knew what he was thinking or where his fantasies would lead him.

"How did you know" J.D asked surprised. The only one who knew what he was thinking was Elliot and sometimes Turk.

"Because Mary-Ann, I have known you for long enough to know when you are having your stupid fantasies."

"They are not stupid" J.D smiled. "They're beautiful"

"Whatever kid, the point is I am proud of you and the person that you have become."

"_It's like he can see into my soul" _J.D thought to himself

"No I can't see into your soul" Perry stated. "I already told you I know you too well."

"Well then can I ask you something"

"Can ask me anything"

"Is it bad that I can't hate her"

"Huh"

"I know that she treated me like crap and doesn't even deserve my forgiveness for hurting me so much. But no matter how hard are I try, I just can't seem to hate her"

"That's because you are not a hateful person; you have so much love generating from you that it is almost sickening. You have the strange idea that there is good inside everyone, despite the things that they do there is some good. It is what makes you the special unique person that are you, it's the reason why I love you so much. So it's not wrong that you don't hate her, you have too much love for that"

"Thank you for telling me that" J.D smiled as he leaned up to kiss Perry, when he heard a knock at the door. Fixing his clothes, he walks over to the door and opens it. Standing in front of him is a middle age woman who is about 5'5 with shoulder length auburn hair. She has brown eyes and pouty lips covered in salmon pink lipstick and blush. She is wearing a pair of black slacks with a powder blue v-neck sweater and her hair is pulled back into a ponytail. I could just by looking at her that Newbie took mostly after his mother. They had the same facial features, the lips, eyes, and even the same smile.

"Hello Johnathan." the woman smiles for the first time since the door was opened.

"Hey Mom" J.D replied back.

* * *

Perry's POV

I could not believe those two. When Newbie's mother first arrived, I thought there would be some tears and hugs but instead it was just complete silence. Neither one of them uttered a word but instead they opted to just stare at each other. After about two minutes of just utter staring, I decided that it was time that I sped the process up.

"Well there Naomi aren't you going to invite mommy dearest in." I state with a big smile on my face. I knew right off that bat that I did not like J.D's mother for simple fact, she had hurt him. And I hated seeing people that I love being hurt. My words were enough, however, to snap Newbie and his mother out of their trance and actually start talking.

"I'm sorry, please come in" J.D says as he moves out of the way to let his mother by.

"Thank you" she smiled at him. From her smile, I could tell where Newbie got his from. I watch them as she sits down on the chair across from the sofa and Newbie takes a seat next to me. She looks at me and smiles and her eyes kept wandering from me to him as if she is trying to figure out who the hell I am. Well seeing as she had not talked her son in four years why would she know who I was.

"Hello, my name is Barbara." she says as she holds out her hand to shake mine, which I reluctantly take.

"That is so neat, that is my favorite name to call Newbie over here." I replied.

"I'm sorry, what" she asked confusingly

"Mom, don't pay Dr. Cox here any attention. He likes to call me girls name's all the time."

"Why."

"Because I like too, I don't need a reason to do anything that I do." I reply sweetly.

"Perry stop it" J.D hisses at me.

"Why honey am I embarrassing you"

"Yes"

"What can I say, I love being naughty" I smirk as I wink at him.

"So mom, how have you been?" J.D asked her completely ignoring me while his mom looks at me confused. I like screwing with her mind.

"Fine Johnathan, and you."

"Okay"

"That's good" she smiled. "That you're good, and you look good too."

"I'm on that new low carb diet, and plus I work out. You know Cardio." J.D smiles. "You look good too"

"Thank you for the compliment."

"So mom, lets not beat around the bush, why are you here. Is something wrong at home, is Dan sick or something. Do you need money?"

"No nothing is wrong and Dan is not sick nor do I need money. I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what."

She paused and blew before she began to speak again. I could tell that it was hard for the woman but frankly, I did not care. I felt that she deserved everything that came her way as payback for what she did to J.D.

"I came here to ask for your forgiveness."

"What" J.D stuttered? "Ask for my forgiveness for what."

"Johnathan" his mother responded as she began to cry. "I know that I hurt you a lot when you were younger. I did things that a mother should have never done to a child. The things that I did to you, and the things that I let be done to you were completely unacceptable. I know that now"

"Mom"

"No please let me finish." she replies as the tears started to come down harder and faster. "I am ashamed of myself and what I have done, and I know that these words mean nothing to you because they are probably too late but they need to be said. I know that it will take a long time to forgive me for what I've done to you but I would love it if you did."

My attention turns for Barbara to J.D and I can see the confusion in his eyes. I can tell that he has been waiting for a long time for this moment to come but he was also scared that it was all a dream.

"Mom, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything sweetie, you didn't deserve anything that I did to you as a baby, and I really am sorry."

"Why now"

"Because it was time, about a year and a half ago I went into rehab and got sober."

"Why didn't you call me, come to me then." J.D whispered.

"I couldn't face you; I had so much guilt over my head that I didn't know what would happen if I had to face your rejection. It would have been to much for me, but Dan forced me to come. He said that it was time that I stopped running scared and that you deserved an apology. And he was right, you do deserve this face to face." she cried.

"Mom" J.D cries as he leans forward. I watched J.D get up from the sofa and wrap his arms around his mother, which she graciously accepted. She laid her head on her shoulders and both mother and son began to cry. It soften my heart just a little to see Newbie get what he has needed for a long time, probably ever since he was a child. I get up and go to his room to grab the Kleenex an bring it back out for them to wipe their tears.

"I brought you some tissues." I said as I handed them the box. J.D pulled away and grabbed the box and gave some to his mother. She laughs as she pulls away and I see the puffiness starting to set in. She dabs her eyes and looks back at J.D who is now sitting back on the sofa wiping his tears too.

"Thank you Dr. Cox." Barbara replied.

"Call me Perry." I say as I sit back down

"Well thank you Perry." she smiles but her smile quickly fades. That is when I noticed it; I saw a scar line on her chest. It looked like it had not been there long. Looking at the scar, I also noticed that her skin was pale and her hands keep shaking. At first, I thought it was from the crying but I now knew different.

"Mom, what's wrong."

"Johnathan, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"This isn't easy" she sighed. "About four months ago, I find out that I had lung cancer"

"What" J.D screamed?

"Please listen. The doctor that was treating me for it decided that I should get surgery, which I agreed to. Six weeks ago I had the surgery but they doctors stated that it had spread to much and the surgery did the best job that it could." she paused for a moment before she continued. "The doctors suggested that I should do chemotherapy and radiation treatment but I refused. They gave me a life span of about six months to a year."

"Are you serious" J.D screamed. "Why don't you want the chemotherapy, are you crazy."

"Johnathan"

"Can you not afford, because if you can't I'll pay for it. If your doctor is an incompetent jackass then you can move here and get treatment at Sacred Heart. We're a pretty decent hospital, I'm pretty sure we can help you."

"I don't want the treatments"

"Why not, you do understand that without them you will die sooner."

"And with them, I still am going to do so why do it."

"Mom"

"J.D listen to me. If I decide to get these treatments, I will do nothing but prolong the inevitable. There is no reason to do that. I am fine that my time is almost up and if I am going to die, then I want to die a healthy person who didn't spend moments in pain."

I watch as J.D's eyes began to shoot fire and his mother and he jumps from the couch. I watch as he begins to pace around the room rubbing his hand through his hair. And then I saw something that if I had not been there, I would not have believe it if someone told me. He grabs the vase from the table and throws it across the room right at her, which barely misses her as I grab her out of the way.

"You are selfish bitch" J.D yells. "You come all the way down here and make me think that you want to see me to make our relationship better. You let me put my guard down, to open me up to forgive you for what you did to me and now you want to die. You don't even want to try to get better and mend this shitty relationship that we have, well then screw you."

"J.D"

"Don't you call me that? Why don't you go back where you came and stay out of my life? I hate you, I hate you, and I hate you." J.D screamed as he walked out of the door and slammed it. I had never seen the kid so angry in my life. If the thought of losing his mother could do this to him, I would hate to see what would happen if she died.

"Johnathan" Barbara cried as she tried to run behind but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Let me go, I have to go talk to him."

"No, you have to let him go."

"What do you mean let him go, I need to talk to him explain my choice."

"Listen to me, he needs to cool off. You have to wait until he comes back."

"How the hell do you know" she snapped.

"I know a hell of lot more than you do" I hiss back.

* * *

She looks at me and yanks her hand out of my hand and sits back down. I look over at her and the question that had been burning in the back of mind comes back up. I knew that she may not answer me but what the hell I didn't care, I had to know.

"Why" I ask her

"Why what."

"Why did you do what you did to him, what did he do to you."

"Aren't you being just a little bit nosy?"

"Aren't you a horrible mother?"

"Touché" she smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Well to be honest, I don't know. I guess it started when Sam and I got divorced and I started drinking heavily. I was so mad at him for leaving me, after I gave up on all my dreams to follow him to be with him. I was hurting and alcohol seemed like the only drug that could take the pain away."

"But why did you do it to Newbie."

"I don't know." She sighed. "I think that he reminded me so much of his father, that I kinda of hated him just a little bit too. Or it could be the fact that I resented him."

"Resented him, he's your son why on earth why would you resent him."

"Because I knew that he was going to be somebody when he grew up. I could just tell. He started walking when he was eight months, could speak in complete sentences when he was a year and half. Could read by three, he was always brilliant" she frowned. "And I guess that I resented that he was going to be somebody and I never would amount to anything. How dumb is that. So anyways, I drank to hide the pain and then at first I would just pass out. Then I would throw things at him, yell horrible insults at him, hit him but no matter what I did, he would always try to take care of me. Like no matter how hard I tried to push him away, he wouldn't budge, wouldn't leave my side you know"

I start to think about all those time when I treated J.D like crap and called him all types of names but no matter what I did, he was always there for me when I needed him to be. I guess that's what made him so damn special.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"And that is how it went for years, until I got remarried to Mitchell. I has stopped drinking and me and Johnathan were finally getting along." she said beginning to cry again.

"So what happened?"

"Well it turns out that Mitchell had been having a affair on me. So I turned straight back to the bottle, drinking a whole bottle of Vodka. When he came home, he came into my room to check up on me, a seventeen year old coming to make sure that his mother didn't overdose. I woke up and started throwing things at him blaming him for Mitchell leaving. He started to cry and say that it wasn't his fault and I just snapped." she cried. "I ran over to him and started to hit him in the chest and then I pushed him. Next thing I know, he's falling down almost twenty steps and unconscious on the floor. He bruised his ribs and broke his leg in four places. Till this day, I have never been so scared in my life when I saw him lying on that floor. That's why I sent him away to live with my mother, so she could raise him."

We sat in silence for about ten minutes before I spoke again. "Why don't you want the chemo?"

"Because I feel that I deserve to go, if it is my time. This is my punishment for all the pain that I caused; it is the only way that I can feel like I have been forgiven. Plus I want to spend more time with J.D before I do die. I know the drugs make you feel and look sick all the time, and I don't want that. I planned on coming back to this side of the country to spend more time with Johnathan. I wouldn't be able to appreciate the moments if I was sick because of drugs. I wasn't trying to be selfish; I just want him to have some good memories of me before, before it's over."

"But I do have good memories of you." I hear Newbie say from the doorway. His eyes are puffy and red after what looked like thirty minutes of consist crying. It made my heart reach out to the kid even more, wanting nothing to do but to pull him in my arms and hug him.

"Johnathan" his mother cries as she runs over the door and pulls him in a hug. "I was worried about you, where have you been."

"I was out walking trying to clear my head, process all that you said. I'm sorry for what I did and said earlier, I didn't mean any of it, and I do love you. I just feel bad because I can't do anything about your cancer."

"I'm sorry Johnathan, I really am" Barbara replied as she moved away from the hug. "For everything"

"Mom, stop apologizing. I want us to start over" J.D smiled

"How can you be so forgiving, after everything that happened that I've done? How can you be so forgiving to me?"

"Because I know that life is too short and I can't hold on to my past experiences. I mean if I can forgive Perry here for kissing his ex then I can forgive you." J.D shrugged.

"What do you mean forgive him for kissing his ex" Barbara asked confused.

"You mean you haven't figured it out" I state. "I mean come on, an attractive man in your son's apartment handing him tissues and supporting him. Being nice to his mother, what did you think I was his friend?"

"So you're not his friend."

"Of course not," I mumble. "I just sleep with him"

"Are you two what they call, sex buddies"

"No" J.D hissed. "We happen to be in a very committed relationship with each other"

"Really"

"What can I say, I love the girl" I smile at her. "You don't have a problem with that do you"

"Oh, well…no… I don't judge, I mean who am I too judge someone else. I just want Johnathan to be happy, he deserves all the happiness that he gets. Are you happy sweetie?"

"Yes, I am now" J.D smiles as he pulls his mother into another hug. I just watch them and would have stayed longer but my pager went off and it looked serious. I look at him and he nods at me to go, a sign that he will be okay and I head out of the door. I can't help but feel happy for the kid, he finally got his wish. He finally got his mother's love and I knew that he would be okay.

* * *

There you have it Chapter Seven folks. The reason that J.D hated his mother was because she was abusive. There is still more drama on the way with

1) a fist fight

2) A major move

3) a suprised pregnancy

4) A birthday fiasco

5) A break-up

Please review.


	8. My Jealous Boyfriend

Summary: So I have had this written out for a while now I just kept forgetting to post it with me having a job and all but I stayed up to almost two in the morning to post this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs but I do own Brian.

* * *

Chapter 8-My Jealous Boyfriend.

* * *

J.D and Perry had managed to stay in their relationship for seven months and their lives couldn't be better. After J.D's mother came to tell him the horrible news, she kept true to her word about seeing him more often. Plus her and J.D talked on the phone at least once a day and J.D couldn't be happier. He finally gotten his mother's love that he had been wanting for a long time. Perry on the other hand was the same sarcastic jerk that the staff had grown to hate but whenever J.D was around, he seem to soften up a bit. Not too much, where he was giving compliments to the interns but enough to not want to kill everyone that walked in his path every minute. Perry was also a little nicer to Elliot and Turk seeing as they were J.D's best friends and were around him all the time, he had to learn to tolerate them. That is why he declined going out to the bar with Turk and J.D, because he felt he was spending too much time with his friends. J.D had practically begged him to go but there was no persuaded him so J.D was on his own. Stepping out of the shower, J.D wrapped a towel around him and wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror. He smiled when he saw himself seeing as how his new exercise program was working.

"Thank you Yoga Booty Ballet" he smiled to himself as he picked up his shaving cream and doing everything but applying it to his face. He had just gotten finished making a pretend bra when Perry came through the door looking angrier than usual.

"Come on Sammie what are you, twelve." Perry grumbled as he began to search through the medicine cabinet.

"Don't you know how to knock" J.D snapped as he wiped the shaving cream off.

"Hmm let me see" Perry stated. "This is my house, where I pay all the bills, and have no support coming from anyone else, so I'd say no, don't have too."

'Sorry I even asked."

"You should be, anyways have you seen my aspirin. I have a terrible headache and I have to be at the hospital in thirty minutes so I need it."

"Why do you have to go to the hospital, I thought you weren't on call tonight."

"Well, I wasn't but apparently that hospital can't seem to run without me, Kelso decided that I was the only doctor available for tonight. But the truth is he just wants me to look after some stuffy old rich bastard, who only wants to be seen by the best. Which I am." Perry ranted still rummaging for the aspirin.

"Sucks for you." J.D laughed as he began doing his hair. "And if you're looking for the aspirin, it is on your nightstand. You had it last night remember after you kept hitting your head on the table because I asked you could we see Titanic on movie night. Which by the way, you totally dismissed, the point is however you left it on your nightstand."

"How is it you remember little details like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you notice ever little thing that I do and you can go into such details about the events that lead up to that said moment. How can do you do it." Perry asked as he left the bathroom to go to his room.

"I don't know it's just something that I have always been able to do. Ever since I was a kid, I could always remember where I placed everything. I have a photographic memory I guess." J.D replied as he began to walk out of the bathroom to put on his clothes.

"I'm sorry did you say something" Perry said as he popped two pills into his mouth.

J.D shook his head and sighed. Even though he loved Perry with all his heart, sometimes he felt that Perry didn't really pay attention to his thoughts or suggested. Like the relationship was a one-way street, going all the way down Perry Cox Lane and there weren't any turns to J.D avenue.

"Do you ever listen to anything that I say?"

"Yes Abigail, I listen to the very important things."

"Like what" J.D asked.

"Like when you say that you are coming over to satisfy the hell out of me." Perry laughed.

"That is so not funny." J.D pouted.

"It was to me."

"Whatever. So what movie are we watching for movie night?"

"I don't know, don't care."

"Oh does that mean we"

"No Libby, we are not renting Titanic"

"Why not, it's a classic"

"It's a sappy movie about a boat that hit an iceberg, Whoop de freaking doo. Hardly interesting"

J.D rolled his eyes as he slipped on his boxers. "Listen Perry, I have to talk to you about something."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I need to talk to you." J.D wanted to talk to Perry about him coming to Ohio to visit his mother for a weekend before the holidays. He thought it would be a nice get a way for the two of them and an opportunity for Perry to really get to know his mother, before she died. He didn't know if Perry would want to go because it involved his family.

"As much as I would love too, got to go and run that stupid place I call work." Perry grabbed his jacket, kissed J.D and walked out of the room. J.D just continued getting dressed and hoped that tonight would be a good night.

* * *

J.D was sitting alone at the bar upset that he had been stood up by Turk. Well not so much as being stood up by Turk but Turk had got paged by one of his interns and had to go. He tried to call Elliot but she was on a date with her new love interest Derek. So J.D decided to just ordered him a couple of drinks, and then he would call it a night. He was drinking his second appletini when he noticed a man staring at him from the other side of the bar. The man looked about 6'2 and was wearing slacks with a sports jacket. He had blonde hair and green eyes. "He's cute" J.D thought to himself before back to his drink. J.D tried to ignore the watchful man but about five minutes later the person came and sat beside him. J.D smiled at him and went back to his drink.

"I'm sorry" the man finally spoke. "I don't need to be rude, but I think that I know you from somewhere."

"Um are you sure."

"Positive" the man smiled back at J.D

"So then what is your name."

"Brian, Brian Davidson, I think we might have went to the same high school."

"Oh, I think I remember you" J.D laughed. "You were the one in all the show choir musicals right. You always had the lead."

"Yeah, that was me" Brian smiled as he shook J.D's hand. "And you were in band and on the chess team. You were the school biggest geek and I was dubbed the school's official "Queen."

"Well they were right about me being a geek."

"Yeah me too, but now I am a corporate queen."

"So, the rumors about you were true." J.D asked.

"Yeah, they were."

"Even the one about you and the quarterback, Thomas Douglas"

"Especially the one's about me and Tom, and they still are." Brian smiled.

"You two are still together." J.D gasped. "I thought they were all lies."

"Nope, I've been with Thomas for almost fifteen years now. How about yourself, got any lucky lady in your life."

"Actually no" J.D smirked.

"Oh, it's okay you still have time to find someone."

"I have someone; it's just not a girl."

Brian looked at J.D confused and then his face lit up in a smile. He would never plagued J.D as being queer, but neither was the quarterback of the football team and look how that turned out.

"So you joined the club huh." Brian laughed.

"There's a club"

"Oh yes, it's been around for a while but it is very secretive."

"Do I have to pay dues?" J.D laughed. "And I do, do I move up in the ranks."

"That depends on how long you've been a member."

"Member for about eight months."

"So you're a newbie" Brian smiled. "Me on the other hand, I've a member since nineteen-ninety."

"You must be a platinum member, then"

"I see you have the same dry humor that you had in high school." Brian mocked.

"Yeah" J.D laughed. "So what brings you to this side of the country, do you live here."

"Well actually me and Thomas are on vacation. It's our anniversary."

"That is so sweet, so Brian what do you do"

"I am an advertisement executive for a marketing firm back in New York." Brian stated. "What about you."

"I'm a doctor, I work at Sacred Heart."

"A doctor, wow that must be interesting."

"Sometimes it is, other times it can be stressful."

"Yeah so can finance."

"I believe you, so what does Thomas do."

"He's a corporate lawyer; he works for one of the top law firms in New York."

"So he's raking in the big bucks huh."

"Yes he is, who do think is paying for the vacation." Brian smirked. "So what about yours."

"Fellow doctor, I work with him actually." J.D answered. "He's kinda of my boss."

"Sleeping with the boss, very Fatal Attraction"

"No not really, so how long you town for."

"Two week vacation but it doesn't feel like it." Brian sighed

"Why"

"Because" Brian sipped. "Tom's the type of guy who can't leave his work at the office. Since we have been here, he has been on the phone checking up on his clients. We were supposed be going out tonight but he had to finish some important papers that are due by tomorrow."

"That must suck." J.D replied

"It does, but I love him and I have been putting up with it for fifteen years now, what's a couple more days." Brian smiled. "How about your guy, he puts work before you."

"Not really, he's a really dedicated doctor because he loves his job. Or more like the praise, he receives when people recognize him as being a good doctor. He's just very closed off."

"Hates to share his feelings"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Because Tom is the same way. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't value my opinion."

"Listen to anything that I say or do anything that I want." J.D added

"Care about anything that I do."

"It sometime feels that we are just from two different worlds.

"He's just content on watching sports and drinking beer"

"Or scotch"

"Or sometimes both" Brian laughed as he finished his drink and ordered another one. "The point is sometimes, I don't know why I stayed with Tom for so long. I used to get so fed up with him sometimes that I threatened to call it quits."

"Why didn't you."

"Because, I couldn't. I loved him too much and I couldn't imagine my life without him. Underneath that rough skin is a good soul waiting to be freed."

"I couldn't agree with you more" J.D laughed as he finished his appletini. He ordered one more drink and him and Brian continued to talk about his significant others and reminisce about the horror they called high school. At about nine J.D looked up and his eyes dropped when he noticed Perry standing in the bar looking directly at him.

"Oh my God." J.D said out loud.

"What is it?"

"That's Perry"

Brian looked over to where J.D was staring and saw the man standing in the room. He noted to himself that despite the age difference between him and J.D, Perry looked rather good-looking. "So that's Perry huh, not bad."

"I know" J.D smirked. "I wonder what he's doing here."

* * *

Perry eyes gazed around the bar looking for J.D. He knew he was supposed to be at work but the patient that he was supposed to be caring for checked out not to long ago, meaning that he had died. Realizing that there was nothing else for him to do at the hospital, he figured he would take J.D home. Perry's smiled when he saw J.D but it soon fell when he saw the person sitting next to J.D.

"_Who the hell is that?" _Perry wondered to himself as he watched the two from the floor. For some reason, Perry felt a twinge of jealousy down in the pit of his stomach. The person and J.D seemed to be having drinks together and having a great time because they were laughing. Perry wondered what if something was going on between the two of them because his felt his jealousy was turning into anger, quite quickly. Growling to himself he was about to make his way over to the bar when J.D looked up at him and smiled while waving him to come over. Perry smiled back and slowly made his way over to the bar keeping his feelings in check.

"Hey babe" J.D smiled as he leaned over to kiss Perry on the cheek. Perry glanced over Brian and pulled J.D into a more compassionate kiss. By the time J.D pulled away, his face was flushed and he was smiling.

"What was that for."

"No reason, just wanted to show you how much **I love you**." Perry said dramatically saying the I love you part. He didn't know who the hell this guy was but he made sure to mark his territory.

"Well I love you too" J.D replied as he kissed Perry again. "So what are you doing here" he replied as he pulled away and sat back down at the bar.

"Got finished early, decided to come and spend the rest of the night with you. Why is that a problem?"

"No not at all, I'm quite pleased actually." J.D replied. "Oh I would like you to met someone. This is a friend from high school Brian Davidson. Brian-Perry Perry-Brian."

"Nice to meet you" Brian said as he hung out his hands for a handshake which Perry took.

"Right back at you."

"Brian is in town on vacation, with his partner"

"Oh have long have you been married."

"Where I'm from it is illegal for couples like us to get married." Brian smirked.

"Are you dating your sister or something?"

"Or something"

"Perry" J.D replied. "Brian here has a boyfriend."

"Oh" Perry smile faded again as he clutched the bar even tighter. What if this Brian person was making moves on J.D, Perry felt his face become hot again at the thought. "He does, does he?"

"Yeah, me and Tom have been together since high school"

"Really"

"Really"

"So what were you two gal pals talking about? How you miss hanging out in the girls locker room and doing each other's hair." Perry grinned.

"Oh no, we were talking about how psychotic our boyfriends and how much we love them." Brian laughed.

"Pretty much" J.D laughed joining Brain.

Perry watched in disgust as the two laughed together. He couldn't help but feel jealous because to him this was a type of flirting. "So how long are you in town for?"

"Two weeks."

"So what were you talking about?" Perry asked.

"Nothing much, just talking about how horrible high school was. J.D has been keeping me company this evening."

"I bet he has" Perry falsely smiled. "So what do you say about me joining you girls for a round of drinks. Get to know you a little bit better."

Brian smiled at J.D and then he looked down at his watch and noticed what time it was.

"As much as that sounds like fun Perry, I have to go and met Tom for a late dinner."

"Well that is just too bad" Perry smirked.

"I know Brian; I was having a great time." J.D replied.

"Me too but it was really nice seeing you again."

"Yeah it was." J.D smiled. "Hey maybe we could hang out again before you go back home. We can do like a couples thing."

"You mean you and I talk while Perry and Tom watch sports and drink."

"Absolutely"

"That would be great" Brian smiled as he grabbed a napkin and wrote his number on it. "Here's my number, call me and see if we can set something up." he replied as he slid it to J.D and he slid off of the barstool. "It was nice meeting you Perry"

"You too."

"Bye" Brian waved as he began to leave. "Oh and J.D don't forget my offer, it still stands."

'Okay, I'll think about and I will get in touch with you when I work it out."

After Brian, left Perry looked at J.D and saw that J.D was smiling. He didn't know why though because since he arrived, they haven't really talked that much. Perry thought that maybe J.D was attached to Brian and didn't want to tell him.

"Nice guy" Perry grumbled when he finally got the nerve to speak.

"Brian, yeah he is. He is still the same way he was in high school, which I can totally relate too."

"So you like him."

"Yeah I do, he is a nice guy." J.D smirked but it vanished when he looked at Perry. J.D could tell that something was wrong with him. He was acting more of a jackass than usually and he was acting defensive. "Baby is something wrong"

"What, why do you ask."

"I don't know you seem like something is bothering you."

"No" Perry lied. "I'm fine" He really wasn't fine, actually, he was worried. Worried that maybe him and J.D were coming to an end. It wasn't just that but it was the phrase that J.D said before he left for the hospital. _"Perry, I need to talk to you." _Perry had been with enough people to know what a phrase like that means and what Perry had feared had finally come to the light. Newbie was going to leave him for somebody else.

"Perry" J.D whistled breaking Perry away from his thoughts. "Did you hear a word that I have said?"

"To be honest, no I didn't Charlene. I was thinking of something important actually and I couldn't cram what you were saying inside my head"

"Figures" J.D sulked. "So anyways, I said are you ready to go back to your place."

"Yeah I am" Perry smiled as he pulled out some money and paid the bartender. He grabbed J.D's hand and lead him out to his car. Unlocking the door, him and J.D got in and just sat in silence as Perry started the car. Not being able to take it anymore, Perry reached over and pulled J.D into a lingering kiss. The kiss was long, passionate, and filled with love, radiating from both ends.

"Wow" J.D smirked as he pulled away. "What was that for?"

"No reason" Perry replied quickly. "I just wanted to remind you that I love you.

"Well thank-you" J.D smiled. "I love you too" he replied as pulled Perry into another kiss. After the kiss, J.D laid his head on Perry's shoulder as they drove off from the bar. Perry jealousy left him when he kissed Newbie. Maybe because, Perry could feel the love that J.D had for him and same went for him as well. He had everything that he had always wanted and he would be damned if anyone tried to come and break them up. He would fight tooth and nail to save his relationship with J.D and no snot nosed high school jackass was going to take him away.

* * *

J.D was in the hospital lounge watching TV after he was finished rounds. He decided to stick around since him and Perry had dinner plans. While he was waiting, Elliot had came inside the room and made herself comfortable on the couch beside him. She had a feeling that something was wrong. He had been quiet most of the day and that was not like him at all, so she figured it had something to do with Perry.

"What's up J.D" Elliot smiled as she snatched the remote from his hand.

"Hey I was using that."

"Not anymore,"

"Whatever"

"Okay spill it, what's eating you."

"What do you mean" J.D asked.

"J.D I know you better than you think I do and I know when something is bothering you. So since I know that something is wrong, it is time you let me know what I think that I already know, so we can both know what is going on with you." Elliot rambled.

"Huh" J.D asked confused. Most of the time he could understand Elliot's rambling but his mind had been so scattered lately it just sounded like a bee buzzing in his ear.

"What is wrong with you? Did you and Dr. Cox have a fight?"

"No not really, we haven't been fighting."

"Oh, what is the sad face about?"

"Well if you want the truth, I'll tell you." J.D sighed. "It just seems that these past few weeks, everything that I want to do irritates the crap out of him. I suggest that we go out to the movies or to a nice restaurant, he completely dismisses the suggestion. I try to talk to him and he ignores everything that I say. I want to include him in you guy's lives and he says no."

"Why would he say no to hanging put with us?"

"He hates all of you" J.D shrugged.

"Oh, right I forgot." Elliot replied. "Anything else."

"Sometimes I wish he would be more open and at least pretend to care about my opinions and be more considerate. And sometimes he can be very mean, so I guess I would add nicer to the list."

"Do you want to break up with him?"

"God no, at least I don't think I do." J.D sighed as he placed his head on Elliot's shoulder. "I just didn't think that this would be this hard."

"J.D it's a relationship, of course it's hard. Haven't you ever been in a real relationship before?"

"Well not one this serious. I guess it is harder to have one when you work with the person too."

"You knew what you were getting into when you starting sleeping with him." Elliot laughed.

"I know, I just thought that he would change a bit."

"J.D men like Dr. Cox don't ever change, you know that. And besides, would you like it if he did change."

J.D looked at Elliot and then closed his eyes. He imagined Perry hanging out with him all the time, being nice to everyone, clingy, daydreaming all the time. As much as that would be a big change, J.D couldn't imagine dating himself, which is exactly what Perry would be. He knew that he loved Perry just the way he was and he didn't need to change not one bit.

"No I don't think I would" J.D smiled.

"Did you imagine him being another you?"

"How did you know?"

"It's a gift." Elliot shrugged. "The point is that you shouldn't try to change Dr. Cox because he is the same man that you fell in love with."

"You're right, I should stop worrying."

"Yes you should"

"Thanks Elliot"

"Your welcome, anything that I could do to help. Hey aren't you off."

"Yeah I am, but I was waiting for Perry to get off. We have dinner plans."

"Oh"

"Which reminds me" J.D replied looking at his watch. 'He's off and probably pissed that I'm not outside waiting for him. See you tomorrow."

"Alright bye." Elliot called out as J.D left out of the lounge.

* * *

Unknowing to J.D and Elliot, while they were talking about Perry, he was standing right outside the door. He was going to go and hide until his shift was over but when he realized that J.D and Barbie were, in there he decided against it. He was about to walk out when he heard J.D tell Elliot that him and J.D were having some trouble. Perry stood at the doorway and listened while J.D talked about how he wished Perry could do more things that J.D wanted to do and listen to him more. Perry heart even skipped a beat when Barbie asked J.D if he wanted to break up with Perry. Thankful J.D said no, but Perry couldn't help but feel worried that maybe that is where they were going. Yeah it was true that J.D would get frustrated at him whenever he wanted him to pay more attention to the things he was saying or do things that he wanted to do. But that was who Perry was and he didn't want to change for anyone.

"_But J.D's not just anyone" _Perry thought to himself as he listened to the rest of the conversation. _"He's the only one that ever made me feel completely happy about my life. If he wants me to change then I guess I could make some changes."_ Not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation, he decided to finish his hiding in the on call room. Ten minutes later, it was time for him to call it a day. Turning in all his paper work, he clocked out and went outside to find J.D standing by his car.

"Hey babe what took you so long?" J.D smiled as he walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Lost track of time" Perry smiled back. "you ready to go."

"Yes I am, so where are we going."

"Well J.D, I thought we go anywhere that you wanted to go to."

"Are you serious" J.D asked.

"Yeah I am, so what do you say."

"I say, that you Percival Cox are up to something."

"I'm not up to anything; I just thought it would be nice to go somewhere you wanted." Perry smiled.

"Well since you put it that way, I guess that it would be fine." J.D smiled back.

One hour later, both J.D and Perry were sitting at a local restaurant that J.D had picked out. It was a new restaurant on the strip that he had been wanting to try for a long time but his schedule didn't permit it, but now he was here with Perry and he couldn't be happier.

"Thanks for letting me pick the place; I hear they have fabulous crab cakes. What about you do you like it."

"Yeah I do, it's a nice place." Perry answered. The truth was the place was not as bad as he thought it would be. True he didn't like fancy places where the food was about fifty bucks a plate but he wasn't going to say anything to J.D about it. "So J.D I was thinking that maybe it would be alright if we did watch Titanic tonight."

"Really."

"Yeah, and I was also thinking that maybe you could call up your friend from high school and the four of us could hang out."

At the mention of a double date, J.D put his menu down and looked at Perry with a cocked eyebrow. He knew that Perry hated double dates almost as much as he hated Hugh Jackman, which was ridiculous seeing as how he played Wolverine, but Perry didn't care. J.D could sense that something was wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Perry."

"What"

"First you let me pick the restaurant, and then you want to watch Titanic all of the sudden."

"I don't see what the problem is." Perry shrugged.

"I'm not finished. Now you want to go on a double date with my friend from high school when I know for a fact that you hate all of my friends. Hell itself must have frozen over."

"J.D, nothing is wrong."

"That's another thing, all night you have been calling me J.D. No Newbie or any girl name that pops into your head. What is going on, are you dying" J.D asked.

"No, I am not dying idiot. I just thought I would call you by your name tonight."

"Oh no, I'm dying" J.D gasped.

"No Newbie, you are not dying" Perry sighed.

"Oh thank God." J.D exhaled. "For a moment there, I thought something was completely wrong. Then what is up with the change, the niceness"

"Well I realized that maybe I was being a jackass these past couple of days. I just wanted to make it up to you."

J.D smiled at the thought of Perry trying to change for him and realized that this relationship had a real future. "You're doing all this for me; I don't know what to say."

"You say thank you and then you tell me that you love me." Perry smirked.

"I think I can do that" J.D smiled back and leaned over to kiss Perry on the lips. "What do you say that we blow this joint and go back to your place."

"I thought you dying to eat at place."

"Well right now, I'm dying to go back to your place. So what do you say?"

"I say, check please." Perry replied as he waved the waiter over their table so they could hurry up and get out of there.

* * *

Three days after their dinner, Perry and J.D's relationship seemed to back on track. They weren't fighting hardly anymore, well not as much as they usually were. J.D was learning to deal with Perry's harshness and Perry was learning to be more sensitive towards J.D's feelings. Lounging in the on-call room, both Perry and J.D were working the night shift and had managed to take their breaks at the same time, seeing as they have been placed on different shifts for the rest of the week. It was the only time that they would see each other and they wanted to make the most of it. Wrapped in each other's arms neither one were talking but just thinking about their workload, well one of them was.

"What are you thinking about?" Perry asked breaking the silence.

"The paper work that I have to finish in between shifts, you."

"That the Redwings need to win tonight's game to make it to the playoffs."

"Nice" J.D replied. "You know this sucks."

"What."

"This stupid night shift and all these separate shifts. I thought it would be easier to date another doctor that I worked with but I was wrong. It is just as frustrating."

"I know how you feel Brittany, but that is what we signed up for when we paid for med school."

"Yeah you're right, we have to make sacrifices. At least we have these moments huh."

"Yes, Newbie we do have these moments."

J.D was about to respond when his cell phone rung in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the caller ID and smiled when he saw the name. He answered the phone but realized that Perry was in the room with him. Covering the receiving end, he looked at Perry and smiled.

"Babe, do you mind leaving. This is a very important and private phone call."

"Um sure" Perry replied. He wondered who was on the phone and how they had the power to make J.D smile. Before Perry walked out of the door, he heard J.D say the name of the person that had called him.

"Hey Brian, what's up." J.D smiled when he put the phone back to his ear.

Upon hearing the name of Brian, Perry's blood began to boil. Why would J.D smile from a phone call from Brian? What could J.D be talking to him about that couldn't be discussed in front of him? Standing at the door to hear the conversation, Perry was going to make sure that he would find out.

"_No, he's not in the room anymore. I got rid of him." _he heard J.D say. _"Well he couldn't be in the room with me he might find out about what we're doing. (...…………). No I haven't told him and I don't plan on telling him either. He can't find out, it would ruin everything. I know it will be hard to hide but I will make it work don't worry about. (………………). So I will see you tomorrow at seven thirty, we can do it then._ _It's a date." _J.D laughed. _"So I will see you tomorrow (…………), okay then, bye." _J.D replied as he hung up the phone.

Perry began to walk away from the door and straight to the bathroom. He felt like his veins were about to explode inside his head. He had never been so angry in his life. J.D was seeing Brian behind his back and then it hit him. J.D was just pretending to be happy with him but he really wasn't. How could be so blind that he didn't notice J.D's unhappiness. It was the same way when he was with Jordan. Before they called it quits, she would come home and pretend that she was happy but it was really, because she probably had just got finished sleeping with the mail carrier. It didn't matter though because the same thing was happening to him again. When he was coming out of the bathroom, he ran right into J.D who was coming in.

"Hey Perry, when you come over tomorrow, could you come like at eight thirty. I know I said eight seeing as you get off at seven thirty but something came up."

"_More like someone" _Perry thought to himself as J.D continued talking.

"I know that it won't be much time to spend together seeing as how I have to be at work at ten but it is some time right." J.D finished.

"Sure" Perry grumbled.

"You sure, I thought that you may upset that I have to change it so late."

"No don't worry about, it's fine."

"Thanks so much" J.D replied as he kissed Perry. "I see that you were leaving so I'm going to let you go.

Perry watched J.D go inside the bathroom and muttered some obscenities under his breath. If J.D thought that he was going to sit back and let J.D do that to him, then he had another thing coming. He wasn't going to let some pretty boy named Brian come along and ruin his life and take away what was his. He was going to take charge and action and Perry knew what he had to do.

* * *

Perry had gotten another doctor to cover his last fifteen minutes of his shift and was on his way to J.D's apartment. He knew that Brian would probably already be over there and Perry knew that he had to hurry. All day he had been thinking about what Brian and J.D had planned on doing, and every time he thought about it, he had to put any kind of visual out of his head. Everyone could tell that he was distracted by something but no one dared to ask him what the problem was for the fear of his uncaring wrath. Pulling up to the parking lot, he made his way up five flights of stairs and came up to J.D's door. When he got there, he was debating that maybe he should leave and walk away but at the sound of laughter, his anger came back. Taking his foot, he kicked open the door and found Brian and J.D sitting down on the couch who both jumped up at the sound of Perry busting down the door. Fortunately, for him, it was already unlocked so it didn't break any of the locks.

"What the hell are you doing?" J.D screamed as he made his way over to Perry. Perry didn't pay any attention to J.D and made his way over to Brian. Pulling his fist back into a ball, he took a clean shot and punched Brian right in the face, near his jaw. The blow was so hard, it caused him to stumble over the table and fall back into the chair.

"What the hell was that for?" J.D screamed yet again, but this time pulling Perry away from Brian whose face was starting to turn red and bruised because of the blow.

"Don't you dare get up pretty boy because there is more where that came from."

"You hit me, are you crazy." Brian yelled but didn't dare get up.

"Oh I can get crazier" Perry ranted. "I'm about to beat your ass so far into the ground that by the time they find you body, it will be three hundred million years from now . It will take so long to find your body that when they do dig it up, it will be fossilized. So if I were you I would just shut up and not say a word."

"Well I am going to say something." J.D interrupted. "What the hell is wrong with you, why are you here and why did you hit Brian. Does he look like Hugh Jackman?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like you did nothing wrong? I can't believe that you would do something like this. I get that sometimes I am a insensitive bastard who doesn't give a crap about anyone else but myself but I was changing all of that for you. And this is what I get in return, you lying to me. You ditch me so you can play catch up with your high school friend." Perry yelled.

"Is he insinuating what I think he is insinuating" Brian asked still holding his bruised jaw.

"I think he is."

"You don't talk because if you even think that this is over you have another thing coming." Perry yelled as he turned around and pointed his finger at Brian. "And you" this time talking to J.D. "Why didn't you just tell me that you were unhappy and you wanted to call it quits? Why did you feel that you had to lie to me and sneak around behind my back? You didn't have to cheat."

"Whoa" J.D replied waving his hands. "Hold on a minute and calm your nerves. What do you mean didn't have to cheat. No one is cheating on you."

"Do I look stupid, I heard your phone call with lover boy over here yesterday?"

"You stood to the door and listened." J.D yelled.

"You damn right I did and I am glad that I did. I was able to catch you get your freak on with Apple Annie over here."

"First of all, that was rude and so lame what you did. Second, no one here is cheating on you; you are just jumping to conclusions. Brian came over here to give me something."

"Yeah right, I know exactly what he wanted to give you. What was so secretive that you couldn't talk on the phone about while I was around" Perry begins to rant when J.D hands him an envelope from the table. "What's this?"

"This was your Christmas gift that I was going to give you but since you stormed in here like the Terminator, I guess I have to give it to you now."

Perry looked at the envelop then he opened it. He was shocked at what he saw inside and immediately felt embarrassed. Inside were two tickets front row to the Playoffs tickets to see one of his favorite sport up close and personal.

"You see Brian's boyfriend Tom got these from one of his clients, but since they won't be able to go Brian asked Tom if I could have them seeing as we went to high school together and I told him that basketball was your favorite sport.

"I don't know… what to say." Perry stuttered.

"I'm sure you don't but what you need to do is to start saying that you are sorry for hitting Brian in his face."

"Brian… man… I am so…. sorry"

"Look Perry no need to apologize. I know that you were just being protective over J.D here and I am not mad. A little swollen but not mad." Brian replied as he finally stood up from the couch. "I'm sensing that you two need to talk so I am going to go."

J.D went over to Brian and showed him the door. "Brian I am so sorry for what happened. I hope you can forgive Perry over there and I assure you he will be severely punished."

"Like I said no problem. Hopefully I can see you later." Brian replied as he left out of the apartment, making sure that he went all the way around Perry. J.D closed the door behind him and looked back at Perry.

"Well, I see that you have to get ready for work now. So I guess I will be going now" Perry rambled as he tried to make his way to the door.

"Sit your ass down now." J.D yelled causing Perry to fall directly on the sofa. "What the hell is wrong with you? You come over here, almost break down my door, listen in on my phone calls and accuse me of cheating on you. How dare you."

"What can I say, I'm sorry. I thought that you were unhappy and wanted Brian."

"Why would I want Brian, I'm happy with you."

"Are you really happy? Sometimes I don't think you are. I know that I can be a sarcastic, narcissist unbarring manipulative jackass who doesn't give a damn about anyone but myself. I know that may be a lot for a person to handle before they realize that I am a lost cause they give up on me. I've had it happen."

"Perry before we got together I knew that you were a sarcastic, narcissist, unbarring, manipulative jackass. And when we got together I knew that you would remain that way and you know what, I was okay with that. You want to know why."

"Why"

"Because you became my sarcastic, narcissist, unbarring, manipulative jackass. I love you just the way you are so don't think that you have to change for me."

"Then why did you say the other night that "we needed to talk." Perry asked.

J.D looked at Perry confused and let his mind wander back to that night he went to the bar. After some seconds, he figured out what Perry was talking about.

"I wanted to talk to you about seeing if you wanted to go with me to visit my mom a couple of weeks before Christmas. I thought it would be nice for us to get away for a while but then I realized that you would probably hate it so I forgot about asking." J.D replied.

"That was it; that is what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Yes that was all, but you thought that it was a sign towards a breakup. Way to have faith in this relationship Perry." J.D said sarcastically waving his hands in the air.

"Look what do you want me to say? I saw Brian as a threat and I wasn't ready to lose you so I decided to take action. Which turned out to be the wrong thing to do, but what do you want from me. I already said that I was sorry, I was just scared that you wanted to call it off."

"I don't want to call it off" J.D replies walking over to Perry placing his hands into his. "So please stop being scared, I already told you that I am in this for the long run. And nothing is going to change my mind about that."

"Are you sure." Perry asked.

"I'm positive." J.D smiled.

"So are you mad at me."

"Am I mad at you? You listen in on my phone call, you almost break down my door, you storm in and punch my friend in the face all because you wanted to show him that I was your property and you weren't going to give me up without a fight." J.D ranted dropping Perry's hands.

"So I take that as a yes." Perry sighed.

'Are you kidding me" J.D shouted. He knew that he should be mad at him but he just couldn't. The one person that ever made him feel good inside was willing to fight for him, actually hit another guy for him. What could he say, it made him feel like the luckiest guy on earth. He looked up at Perry and threw his arms around his neck to give him a long passionate kiss.

"I don't understand" Perry asked confused as he pulled away.

"You came all the way here to fight for me and to show Brian that there would hell to pay if he tried to steal me away from you." J.D said kissing Perry again. "And I got to admit, I find that to be a major turn on."

"Really" Perry smiled.

"This showed me that you really do love me, and that maybe we do have a future together." J.D smiled

"Well, it's true, I do love you and I'm sorry that I didn't trust you enough and thought that you would do something like that to me."

"Hey look at me I would never do anything like that to you, you have got to believe me and most of trust me."

"I do"

"Good" J.D responded as he kissed Perry again. "You know I have about an hour before I have to go to work, what do you think we should do."

"Oh I got some ideas." Perry smiled as him and J.D made their way to his bedroom.

* * *

So I know that I should have hold this posted a long time again but I had a lazy moment. So here's what I have prepared for the following chapters.

1) A suprise pregnancy

2) A huge breakup

3) A big move

This story will be ending shortly but there may be a sequel in the works if you lovely readers want one. Thanks for reading

"Ricka"


	9. My Worst Moment

**Summary: It has been so long since I posted a chapter and today must be my lucky day because I actually had time to. Hope you like it and the next chapter will be posted as soon as possible, I promise.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Scrubs** **

* * *

Chapter 9: My Worst Moment**

This takes place two months after the last chapter so Perry and J.D have been together a total of about nine months. Anyways on with the story.

* * *

J.D was sitting in his apartment, waiting on Turk to arrive because tonight it was going to be all about them. Since Turk's marriage and J.D new relationship they barely had time for each other so that is why they decided to work the same shift and take the same day off so that they had ample time to catch up. J.D was psyched because tonight is was all about Sylvester Stallone and they were kicking it off with the Rocky series. J.D had just finished popping the popcorn and pouring the chips into a bowl when he heard Turk come inside.

"Whazzup brother" Turk shouted as he walked inside and went to the kitchen to give J.D a high five.

"What the dil-li-o playa" J.D responded back with a high five.

"Dude be whiter."

"I'm just keeping it real" J.D smirked. "So you got the movies."

"You know it. You got all the unhealthy food ready that you know that I can't eat but will do so anyways."

"You know how I roll."

"You've been warned." Turk smiled as he went into the living room and sat on the couch. Soon J.D came out of the kitchen with snacks and put the movie in while Turk got started on the potato chips.

"This is great," J.D said after the movie had been on for a while.

"Yeah I know man, it's been pretty hectic and it's nice that we get a chance to hang out with each other."

"So what's new in your life?" J.D asked

"Nothing, just Carla is pressuring me to have kids."

"I thought you were cool with the whole having a baby thing."

"J.D man I am, it just" Turk sighed. "Carla and I just got married and we're still in that newlywed stage. I don't want to mess up our relationship by having children to soon, I just want it to be us for a while you know."

"Yeah I know, so have you tried talking to her"

"Yes dude I have but you know how she gets. She starts to get angry and then she says that she does not have that much time left because her biological clock is ticking. Man marrying an older woman is hard."

"Tell me about" J.D smirked.

"J.D you do realize that Perry is not a woman right"

"I know that Turk, I was just agreeing with the older part."

"That's right he is like fifty," Turk laughed.

"Dude that is so not funny and he is not fifty. He is more like in his early forties" J.D sulked.

"He's old enough to be your dad."

"Hey I resent that, he is not that old."

"Whatever dude, I just don't know if I am ready to be a father yet. I mean I act like a kid myself sometimes. How am I supposed to teach a kid that it's not polite to laugh when people fall down, when I laugh at you constantly for the same thing?"

"Wow, I feel the love."

"You know what I mean. When I am ready to have a baby, I want to be completely sure and not regret it."

"Well man you know that I am behind you one hundred percent if you promise me one thing."

"What" Turk asked?

"I get to be the God-father."

"Oh of course" Turk smiled as him and J.D did their secret handshake.

"I can't believe how are lives are right now. You're married with contemplation about having children, and I'm in a real meaningful relationship with a man no less." J.D replied. "If someone would have told me about this moment 12 years ago, I wouldn't have believed them, would you."

"Now that you mention, yeah probably so."

"I know that is… hey wait a minute, what do you mean probably so. You do realize that Perry is the only man that I have ever been with."

"Yeah dude, but to be honest when we first met, I thought you were fruity. It just took me 12 years to prove my point."

"Really."

"Really, you always had girlish tendencies to me but I was cool with that, still am."

"Well I guess you're right, at first when this started happening I thought that you might reject me or something."

"Naw man, you're like a brother to me and I have mad respect for you. I am here to always back you up one hundred percent, remember."

J.D looked over at Turk and smiled. He was happy that he had a friend who didn't care about who or what he was. When Turk looked at J.D, all he saw was a very confused, amusing, funny person who would do anything to help someone else.

"And I always have yours" J.D smiled.

"Good thing we know that but I have to ask you."

"Anything."

"Could we stop talking, I don't want to miss this part."

"Cool" J.D replied as he went back to eating his popcorn. He felt good to know that no what, him and Turk would always be there for each other.

* * *

Perry was sitting in his office, looking at a picture of him and J.D smiling at the camera. J.D had begged him to take the picture when he got himself a new digital camera. He thought that it would be nice but Perry hated taking pictures almost as most as he hated people. Even though he protested, he was like putty in J.D's hands and eventually gave into his request. He did have to say that he looked great in the picture and J.D was pretty cute too. He was abruptly dodged out of his thoughts, when there was a knock at his door, which he was reluctant to answer. He didn't have time to say anything when Kelso came in anyways. 

"What the hell Bobbo, are you so old and deaf now that you can't hear when someone says don't come in? Or are you so deaf that you thought you heard me say come in when those words never escaped my lips." Perry ranted.

"Dr. Cox, there are times when I would fine your useless rants rather amusing seeing as how I don't give a crap about you but today I would like it if you stop being such a jackass for a day because this hospital has a very special guest here."

"Let me guess, a useless board member jackass that you want to suck up to, or a useless rich bastard that you want to suck up to. Stop me when I'm right."

"If you must know, it's neither. It is a follow doctor that hosted the medical conference that we forced Dr. Dorian to go to."

"Okay and I care because."

"Because, even though I hate to admit it, you are on of the best medical doctors in this hospital and I want to show you off. So behave or your ass will be fired."

"Right captain." Perry saluted as he followed Kelso out of his office and to where the visitor was. He didn't have to walk for long before he came across an unfamiliar face of a Caucasian female with curly brown hair.

"Ah Dr. Cuddy I want you meet on of my colleagues Dr. Perry Cox. Perry I would like you to meet Dr. Lisa Cuddy. She is the Chief of Medicine at Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital, where the conference was held."

"Hello Dr. Cox, it is a pleasure to meet you, Bob here as told me so much about you."

"Well whatever he said, don't listen to him. The man is Satan. He will tell any lie that will make someone else bad just so he can look good." Perry said.

"Perry" Kelso snapped.

"Actually he told me that you were one of the best doctors at Sacred Heart. He also said that you were once voted best doctor in the city by a local magazine. Is that true."

"Well I don't want to sound conceited but I am the best damn doctor in this hellhole and I have to say that I am quite proud of that." Perry replied.

"Cocky, I like that in a doctor. You would get along well with the people on my staff," Cuddy laughed.

"I doubt it," Bob mumbled under his breath

While Perry and Cuddy were talking J.D wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and he ran right into Dr. Kelso. It wouldn't have been so bad if J.D didn't have a cup of coffee in his hands when he ran into Kelso, which ended up all over Kelso's lab coat.

"Dr. Dorian" Kelso snapped.

"Dr. Kelso, I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I…"

"Save it Dorian, I will deal with you later. Right now I have a board member to suck up too so I'm off, where is Ted" Kelso said while walking off away from them.

"Ah J.D, it's nice to see you again." Cuddy smiled when she saw J.D

"Hey Cuddy, what are you doing here. Last time I checked Princeton-Plainsboro was I don't know, in New Jersey" J.D joked.

"Well it is still there, I'm in town for another conference and thought I come by and check out Sacred Heart. I have to say, it is a very different experience."

"Well at least you don't work here everyday."

"You know, I was hoping I would run into you here. I was hoping that you changed your mind about my offer."

Perry looked at J.D and frowned. When J.D got back from Seattle, he never mentioned if anything happened. "What offer?"

"When J.D was at the conference, I offered him a job to work in the Oncology department. The hospital is expanding that department and he would be working directly under Dr. James Wilson."

"He's one of the best."

"I know that's why I thought J.D would be a perfect candidate for the job."

"You did, did you?"

"Yes I did, I still do. I asked to think about it and he said that he would. But I guess he is either dedicated to his job or doesn't want to leave his life, whatever the reason may be he turned me down."

"You did what," Perry snapped at J.D.

"I simply told Cuddy that I was happy with my life the way it was now and I didn't want to change it." J.D shrugged. "No big deal."

"Well J.D if you ever change your mind, my offer still stands" Cuddy replies as he looks at his watch. "Look I have to go, it was nice meeting you Dr. Cox and J.D I hope to hear from you."

"Goodbye Cuddy" J.D replied as he began to walk off but before he got a chance to walk away, he felt himself being pulled into an empty room.

"What are you doing?" J.D asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you got a job offer from Princeton-Plainsboro?" Perry practically yelled.

"There was no reason too; I wasn't going to take it."

"Newbie that has to be the most stupid thing that I have ever heard you say since you been here and believe me you have said a lot of stupid things."

"Like what"

"Need I remind you of shower shorts? For the man who has nothing to hide but still wants too."

"That was funny" J.D smiled.

"J.D I'm serious."

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"Because I want to know why aren't you taking the job?"

"Are you serious? My whole life is here, best friends, you. Everything is so perfect and I don't want it to change."

"Did you forget that PPTH is one of the best hospitals on the East Coast? As a matter of fact it was named one of the top ten in the New York Times; seriously did you think about your decision." Perry ranted.

"Yes I have Perry, and Sacred Heart is a great hospital too."

"Not as good as Princeton-Plainsboro, do you realize how advanced your career could be if you worked there. Working there would be a great opportunity for you, especially working under Dr. Wilson."

"Perry, I understand what you're saying but I have made you my mind. I am happy here" J.D replied as he hugged Perry. "I'm happy here with you and I don't want to leave. I thought about my decision thoroughly and I decided that a life with you is way better than a life in New Jersey."

"But what about your career."

"What about my career, its fine with me working right here and I am okay with that. Moreover, if I always think about my career, I would never have a personal life. You know what they say, all work and no play makes the Jay-ster a dull boy." J.D smiled as he leaned in to kiss Perry.

Perry accepted the kiss but he couldn't let the argument go. He thought that J.D was making a huge mistake, choosing to stay with him instead of advancing his career. He wanted to believe that J.D didn't use their relationship as a factor in making his decision but he knew that it was. They stayed together in their lip lock until J.D's pager went off.

"Just when it was getting good" J.D sulked as he pulled away. "I have to go but I will see you tonight okay. Love you."

"Love you too" Perry replied as he watched J.D walk away. He sighed as he too walked out of the room to check on his patients.

* * *

Perry arrived at J.D's apartment indecisive about what he wanted to do. Half of him was glad that J.D decided to stay here with him but another part that J.D was making a mistake. What if something happened between them and they called it quits. Would J.D resent Perry because he gave up a great job opportunity to stay with him? He didn't want to bring it up but he knew that it would. Using his key to get into J.D's place he walked in a noticed in a Lakers jersey with a bowl of popcorn in his hand. 

"There you are" J.D smiled. "What took you so long?"

"What are you wearing" Perry asked as he dropped his things. "Tonight is your TV night."

"I know but since I didn't tell you about the job offer, I decided to make it to you by letting you watch your basketball game so you don't have to Tivo it. Aren't I sweet?"

"Yeah you are."

J.D sat down on the couch after he grabbed the beers from the kitchen and patted the sofa for Perry to sit down beside him. "Are you going to sit or what."

"You're going to watch the game too." Perry asked sitting down.

"Yes I am and it's not all that bad. I think it's starting to grow on me."

"Oh."

J.D sighed when he noticed the look on Perry's face. He looked a mess and his eyes looked sunken in. "Okay, what is wrong?" J.D finally asked

"Nothing"

"Perry, we've been together for nine months now so I know when something is bothering you."

"It's just I'm still thinking about this afternoon." Perry whispered.

"Are you serious, how can you be mad at me because I turned down a job?"

"Because it was stupid, do you not get that?"

"My God Per, what is your problem." J.D sighed.

"You're my problem," Perry snapped.

"What"

"You're my problem. Ever since this afternoon I wanted to tell you that you were being stupid about this whole thing."

"How can you be upset with me that I turned down a job because I love you and want to be with you? Why the hell are you upset, don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you, that's what I been trying to tell you."

"I don't understand."

"The reason I'm so upset is because you are turning down something that you have been working towards forever. I don't want to take that away from you.

"But I'm okay with it" J.D cried.

"For now J.D" Perry yelled. "You're okay with for now but who's to say in a couple of years that you will be. How do I know that you won't always wonder how your life could have been if you would have taken the job. How do you know that you won't start to resent me because of this? You're already doing so much."

"Like what." J.D screamed.

"You're watching a basketball game with me even though you have no damn clue what is going on."

"So what I want to watch basketball with you, it's just a damn game. You've been nice to my friends; you watch my favorite shows with me. That is what a relationship is all about, you do things for the people that you love. I love you and I don't mind doing it."

"But this is bigger than that, this is your dream."

"Well dreams change. Why can't you except the fact that I love you and I want to be with you."

"Because I can't live with the fact that one day you will resent me for your life."

"But that won't happen."

"How can you be so sure?" Perry screamed. "Can you be sure?"

J.D looked at Perry and he felt tears swell up in his eyes. He couldn't lie and say that he didn't want the job but he was willing to let that feeling go for Perry.

"No I can't" J.D whispered.

"See"

"I can't say that I won't ever wonder if I should have taken the job or not. Or how my life would have ended up working at PPTH." J.D replied. "But I can be sure that I will never resent choosing you over work. I can promise, no scratch that, I can swear to you that I will never resent you."

"J.D, I want you to take that job."

"I don't care what you want Perry because guess what, it's my decision and I already decided on it." J.D said walking back to the sofa.

"J.D"

"Let's sit down and finish watching the game, we're probably missing the good parts." J.D replied ignoring everything Perry was saying.

"J.D would you listen to me." Perry screamed.

"No I won't" J.D screamed back. "I worked to hard dammit to get to where I am right now, and I refuse to let you walk away from me because you're scared. You told me that you were in this for the long run, well Perry you better put your track shoes on because this here is a long race." pointing back and forth between himself and Perry.

"Well I guess there is nothing else to say." Perry replied as he started to walk towards the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"If you won't call it quits, then I will. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you ever resented me."

"Perry, you better not be doing what I think you're doing" J.D cried.

"I have J.D, if I don't then" Perry replied as he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. "I won't be able to live with myself."

"Perry please, don't do this."

"It has to be done."

"If you walk out of that door, you're going to regret it." J.D said as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I can live with that, what I can't live with is your hate. If I have to give you up for you to find happiness, then I will. I don't care about my own, haven't since the day I met you." Perry replied as he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

J.D stood in his spot for a long time, praying that this was all a dream and that he would soon wake up. He felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest and torn into a million pieces. Out of all the relationships that he had broken up from, this one had to be the worst and he knew why. The love of life had just left him and J.D had a feeling that he wasn't coming back. Wiping his eyes, he threw the popcorn on the floor, went into his room, lied on the bed, and cried every single tear that his eyes would let him.

* * *

What is going on with me today, I just broke up Perry and J.D. I am so full of cliff hangers. I swear to God, these things should be against the law but whatever; it makes the story a better read. Sitll more to come with 

1) A suprise pregnancy

2) A major move

3) A loved one's death

4) A friendly visit

5) And a birthday celebration


	10. My New Life

**Summary: So I know that I haven't posted in a while so I decided to update all my stories today. I will let you all know that this story is near the end so I hope that all of you stick with me until the end.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs nor House (Which is briefly mentioned)

* * *

**

Chapter 10-My New Life

* * *

J.D sighed as he walked into his apartment and laid his things on the counter. It had been a month since he moved to Seattle to work at Seattle Grace. It had been a month since he seen his friends and a month since he talked to Perry. He had talked him two hours before he left and Perry's mind was still made up. He thought that if he gave Perry some time he would come to his senses and realize that he was happy with him. 

_Daydream_

"_J.D was in his old apartment packing his clothes getting ready to leave when there was a knock on his door. He went to go answer it and found that it was Perry standing there with roses._

"_What are you doing here Perry?" J.D asked._

"_I'm come to say that I was wrong, stupid, and an idiot. I want to be with you and I shouldn't have left. You are in control of your own life and I had no right to interfere."_

"_That's right you shouldn't"_

"_I know and I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me."_

"_I don't know" J.D sighed._

"_Please J.D I'll do anything" Perry shrieked frantically._

"_Anything."_

"_Yes anything"_

"_Even" J.D replied as he bent down to whisper in Perry's ear._

"_Even that." Perry replied shaking his head up and down._

_Cut to J.D on a racetrack driving really fast in Perry's Porsche with Perry tied to the hood of the car._

"_Bet you won't break up with again." J.D laughed mechanically as he turned a sharp corner._

_End of Daydream_

J.D sighed as he thought of the real memory that was in his head when he went to see Perry before his plane left. Basically, it ended the same way it had when they were at J.D's place only this time J.D was the one leaving. He had tried to rebuild his life here in New Jersey by going out with his colleagues, such as Cameron but it has been. Since he was the new kid on the block, he didn't know exactly how to fit in. There was no Turk, Elliot or Carla around to cheer him when he was having a rough day. For the first time in his life, he was alone and he had no one to fall back on. He sighed as he went into his room and lay down on the bed. He was about to go to sleep when his phone rang. Turning over to answer it, J.D was shocked when he heard the voice on the other end.

"_Hey sweetheart, how you doing."_

"I'm fine mom, what's wrong are you okay."

"_Johnathan, why is it that every time I call you think that something is wrong."_

"I don't know, I guess I'm just worried about you that's all."

"_Well I'm fine, but you don't sound it."_

"I am mom, really."

"_Johnathan you know you can't lie to me, you miss him don't you."_

"Yeah" J.D sighed. "I just wish he wasn't being so stubborn and just admit that he wanted me to stay."

"_Honey, he just wants what is best for you."_

"I know what's best for me," J.D snapped. "I didn't need him telling me what's best for me mom."

"_I know that sweetheart but I believe that he didn't want to hurt you. I know how it feels to give up your dreams for someone and it doesn't work out. It hurts a lot Johnathan it does, and Perry doesn't want you to go through that."_

J.D sighed when he realized that his mother was right. Perry just wanted to look out for him and he couldn't hate him for that. "I know mom, you're right. I just miss him that's all."

"_What do you miss?" Elizabeth asked._

"Everything. I miss his long tyranny rants, his cocky remarks, the way he acts like he is the greatest doctor in the world."

"_You miss it all don't you?" _

"Yeah I do."

"_Then call him, tell him how you feel."_

"I can't because he won't listen."

"_Then make him listen. Call him everyday until he has no choice to talk to you."_

"Okay mom." J.D smiled.

_Before Elizabeth could say something back, she started coughing really bad._

"Mom are you okay." J.D asked worried.

"_Yeah, I'm fine sweetie. Just have a little cold that's all."_

"Did you go to the doctor, let him check you out."

"_Johnathan."_

"I'm serious mom that cough sounded bad and with your condition, it could be more than a cold."

"_Okay Johnathan, I will go to the doctor first thing in the morning. I have to go to my AA meeting, so I will call you later."_

"Alright." J.D replied as he was about to hang up the phone.

"_Johnathan." Elizabeth cried_

"Yeah mom, what is it."

"_Nothing big, I just wanted to tell you that I love you very much and I am proud of you."_

"Thanks mom."

"_I love you."_

"Love you too" J.D smiled as he hung up the phone. He rolled back over, grabbed his pillow, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It had been a month since J.D left for New Jersey, Perry was the worse that he had ever been, and everyone could tell. He came to the hospital and didn't talk to anyone, he didn't yell at the interns when they did something bad. Hell, he didn't even do his long rants anymore. What was worse he was calling everyone by their original names, not the ones that he had given them. To everyone around him, he was like an empty shell. Carla and Elliot tried to do things to make him feel better but nothing they did worked. He just showed up at work and left when it was time to go home. 

Perry walked into the hospital and ran right into Dr. Kelso. Since Perry had been the nicest that he had ever been, he was taking full advantage of it.

"Ah Perry, I need you to go to the prison and give the prisoners their annual check-up."

"Find Bob, I'll do it as soon as I finished my shift."

"Excellent" Bob smiled as he walked away. Elliot was standing behind him and shook her head back and forth. Even though she hated the new Dr. Cox, she wouldn't admit to anyone that she liked the old version. Still she didn't want to see him sad anymore so she decided to say something.

"Why are you letting him treat you like this? This is the second time this week he has pawned off his work onto you. Aren't' you going to get mad?"

"No I'm not Dr. Reid. There is no reason to get upset; if I have to go then I will go."

"Since when did you start rolling over to Kelso, you hate him remember."

"I hate you too Dr. Reid, but I still find time to help you out."

"About that, where is the old Dr. Cox that used to ask me if I was a real doctor or was a doctor like doctor Pepper was a real doctor. Call me Dr. Barbie and tell me that my head was as useless as a 3-dollar bill. Where's that guy huh because for some odd reason, I miss him."

Perry sighed as he looked at Elliot. It's true he became softer ever since J.D left and the truth was he hated but he couldn't help it. He was already hurting from the break-up and he didn't want to add anger on top of that.

"Well Dr. Reid, as much as I miss that guy, he's gone. He's never coming back so you and the rest of this hospital staff will have to get over it." he replied as he walked away but Elliot followed him.

"Listen here Dr. Cox; you have given me a lot of advice over the years so I am going to return the favor. You need to stop acting like this and just admit that maybe you were wrong."

"What."

"Yes you were wrong. The reason that J.D left was because you pushed him away. Moreover, don't give me that crap about him resenting you in the future because you know that's bull. J.D is not that kind of person and you know that. As much of the crap that you have given us these past four years and he was still able, to fall in love with you proves my point. Shutting down like this, overworking yourself and drinking, it's not healthy so how about you go and find a way to fix it before it is too late."

Perry was about to say something but the words could not come out and he knew that they would not. Elliot was right, he was the reason that J.D left.

"How do I fix it?"

"You go to New Jersey and you get on your knees and beg him forgiveness."

"I can't do that."

"And exactly why not, what do you have to lose?"

Perry looked at Elliot and shook his head. He wanted J.D back in his life and he knew that he would have to go through extreme measures to get him back. That is if J.D would take him back. Realizing that he did not have anything to lose he knew what he had to do.

"Nothing, I have nothing to lose."

"I thought so, now go get your man." Elliot screamed and threw her hands into the air.

"Thanks Barbie" Perry said as he turned to leave. "Oh and by the way if you tell anyone about this conversation in here I will make sure that you work ever single holiday there is for the rest of your life," he growled as he walked out.

After he was out of her sight, Elliot smiled to her, happy that J.D might be coming back and happy that Perry was back to his old ways.

"He's back" she smirked as she left to go check on her patients.

Perry walked down to Kelso's office and burst through the door.

"Perry what the hell are you doing"

"Bob, something came up and I have to go out of town for a couple of days so I won't be able to do your job any longer. Oh and you need to find another jackass to go and give those lowlifes at the prison their physical because it sure as hell won't be me."

"Why I outta-"

"Blow it out your ass Bob." Perry smiled as he closed the door back

"I knew it wouldn't last forever. It was too good to be true." Kelso mumbled under his breath. "Oh well Ted, I have a job for you" he called into the intercom of the hospital.

Three hours later Perry was on the first flight out to New Jersey to see J.D and prayed that there was someway to make this work.

* * *

It was midnight when J.D walked through the door of his apartment upset after a hard say. First, one of his patients died on the operation table after J.D told her that surgery would be too dangerous but the family did not listen. Then he had to stay late because the hospital was so short staffed and finally yet importantly he misplaced his phone and he could not find it. All he wanted to do when he entered his apartment was go to bed. When he walked in, he noticed that his machine was beeping and pressed the button to hear his messages. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the first message on the machine. 

"_Hey J.D, this is Perry. I know that we have not talked since you left and I know that it is partly my fault. Actually, this whole situation is my fault and I wanted to try to fix it, I mean I am going to fix it. I just got off a plane so right now, I am here in Seattle and I was hoping that we could talk, if you want too. Anyways I'm staying at Holiday Inn and my room number is 121, so you can call if you want too."_

J.D did not know whether to be happy or scared. He was happy that there was hope for him and Perry yet but scared that he would be setting his self up for another fall. He decided that he really needed to see Perry so he picked up the phone and called Perry's room and his stomach dropped when the receptionist told him that he went out for the night. J.D walked back to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. When he finished he ran to the room because his phone was ringing again. He answered the phone and it was his brother Dan.

"Hello"

"_Hey J.D, it's me"_

"Dan, hey what's up."

"_Nothing"_

"Well my day was absolutely hell. I had to stay past my time because we were short staffed and then a patient dies after I warned her against surgery. In addition, to top it off, the love of my life has flown all the way to Seattle to see me but I cannot get in contact with him. My day could not get any worse." J.D rambled.

"_J.D I have to tell you something" Dan stuttered._

"What"

"_Mom died."_

"What" J.D cried aloud?

_"She died about two hours ago."_

"I don't understand," J.D whispered. "How did she die, I just talked her like two days ago."

"_She thought she just had a cold but it turned out to be pneumonia. She wasn't strong enough to fight off the infection. She had some fluid in her lungs and…"_

"Why didn't she go to the doctor when I told her too?"

"_You know how stubborn Mom was; she thought she just had a cold."_

"How come you didn't call me earlier?"

"_I tried, but you wouldn't answer your cell and I didn't know your house number. I just found it a couple of minutes again and that's when I called you. I would have sent you a cake but I didn't have your address either."_

"I don't care about a cake." J.D sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what to say

"_You don't have say anything, I just wanted to ask you if you were coming."_

"Of course I'm coming Dan" J.D snapped at the phone. "She was my mother, why would you ask me that."

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know okay." Dan cried. "It's just really hard with me being here by myself you know."_

"Dan calm down, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"_You sure."_

"Of course I'm sure Dan."

"_Okay"_

"Alright"

"_Bye Johnny and I'll see you soon."_

"Bye Dan" J.D whispered as he hung up the phone. He just stared at the phone and wondered how his mother could be dead when had talked to her less than two days ago. He was so busy staring that he did not notice the tears that began to fall down his cheeks. He just held the phone in his hand and cried. A loud knock brought him out of his trance and he went to go answer it. He opened the door and saw Perry standing there.

"Hey J.D, I thought that I come by and talk to you. I didn't know if you had gotten my message or not" Perry said but stopped when he noticed that J.D was crying. "What's wrong?"

"She dead" J.D whispered.

"Who's dead?"

"My mom is dead, she died today." J.D said as he started to sob. Perry immediately pulled J.D into his arms and hugged him. J.D continued to sob on Perry's shoulder as Perry walked inside and sat him and J.D on the couch. J.D moved his head from Perry's shoulder to Perry's chest and continued to cry.

"How can she be dead, I was getting to know her. Why is this happening to me, why is everyone leaving me?" J.D sobbed.

"Don't worry J.D" Perry whispered as he stroked J.D's hair and rocked him back and forth. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere ever again, I promise."

* * *

J.D woke up and realized that he was in his bed even though he had no idea of how he got there. Getting up he remembered the day before events and his heart suddenly dropped. If Perry was really in Seattle then where was he. J.D was about to walk out of the room when Perry walked in with a cup of coffee. 

"Thought you could use this." Perry smiled when he noticed that J.D as up and he half-smiled back at him.

'Thanks" J.D whispered as he began to drink the coffee. Perry sat down on the bed beside him pulled him into a hug.

"How you holding up" Perry asked.

"I don't know, good I guess."

"That's good," Perry whispered.

"So you been here all night."

"Yeah I have, after you fell asleep, I carried you to your bed and then slept on the couch. I didn't want to leave you alone last night."

"Thanks"

"No problem."

After about a minute of silence, J.D moved his body away from Perry and looked at him. "Why did you come here last night?"

"I came because I needed to see you, to talk to you."

"About what."

"You sure you want to talk about this now."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Somebody convinced me that I was wrong for pushing you away. For making, you leave to take a job that you did not want. For leaving the way I did, take your pick." Perry smiled. "I needed to come see you and to see if we could give it another shot because this past month I've missed you like crazy."

"Really"

"Really and I know that you probably have to think about it so I am no going to push you into something that you don't want to do. I don't want to push you any farther away then you already are."

"Thanks" J.D smiled as he placed the mug on the stand beside the bed. "You know I talked to my mother two days ago and she told me not to give up on you."

"What."

"Yeah she told me that I shouldn't give up on you. Told me to call you and everything but every time I tried I got nervous and could not do it. But I guess things work out for the best right." J.D sighed as he lay down. "I was just getting to know her you know and now she's gone. Now I won't have anything to remember her by."

"J.D yes you will, you were given an opportunity to get to know you mother like a regular person. Some people would kill for a chance like that; I know I'm one of them."

"I know that I should be happy that I was able to rebuild my relationship with her before she died." he sighed.

Perry just sat there looking at J.D laying down in the bed and moved to go to the door. He thought that J.D could use some time by himself and decided it would be best if he left. Feeling Perry get up, J.D himself sat up in the bed and looked at him.

"Where are you going?" J.D asked.

"Um…I thought that you could…use some time to yourself" Perry stuttered. "So I was leaving….and going …back to my hotel."

"Could you, I don't know; stay here with me?"

"Are you sure, because I don't want to do anything to upset you."

"I really need someone with me right now." J.D whispered. "And I really could use you right now."

"Okay" Perry replied as he sat back down on the bed. He moved his body and lay on the bed at the same time as J.D. Hesitating at first, he finally found the courage, put his arm around J.D, and pulled him closer to his chest. That is how they laid there until J.D finally broke the silence.

"You know, I should tell you to leave, tell you that it's too late that we can't make it work. Scream at you and tell you that this is your entire fault and I'm going to stay here in New Jersey and start my life over" J.D whispered. "That is what I should say but I can't say that."

"Why"

"Because you are always there for me, ever time I need you, you are there for me and I need that. I need you in my life and no matter how many times I try to deny it, that fact will always remain true. I fell in love with you and there is no way that I can turn back now." he replied as he turned over to his other side so that he was facing Perry and looking him directly in his eyes.

"I need you too, that's why I'm here, to prove to you that I want to be with you."

"I know and I want to believe you but I have to say a couple of things to say. If you are serious about us having another chance then I need to tell you something. I am not going to let you push me away again. I am not going anywhere no matter what you do." J.D paused. "Therefore, you need to let me know right now if you are in this for the long run because if you are not, then we need to go our separate ways now and put this relationship behind us. So let me know now, can you handle this, tell me now and I need you to be perfectly honest with me.

"I already have on my running shoes," Perry whispered as he pulled J.D even closer.

"Good, because this is your last chance and there will not be another after this. Consider yourself on probation."

"I promise you, I am going to do everything in my power to keep you by my side. I need you in my life and nothing can change that, nothing. You have got to believe me."

"I believe you," J.D whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Perry on the lips. As the kiss deepened, J.D could feel Perry tensing up and pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" J.D asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you wanted this, because if you wanted to we could take things slower."

"Perry, I have been without you for a whole month so I'm pretty sure I want this."

"Really"

"Really" J.D replied as he kissed Perry again, rolled Perry's body on top of his, and proceeded to take off every inch of clothing that belonged to the man, who in return did the same thing to him.

* * *

There you go people, another chapter posted by no other than me. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you don't feel like I rushed the two back together. I did separate them for a month and the sex thing really felt right for the moment so I did nothing wrong. I will admit however that the story is almost over and I'm thinking about doing a sequel but it would take place about ten years into the future but I don't know if people would read it. Anyways, previews for the next chapters ahead. 

1) A major move

2) A pregnancy secret

3) Return of an old friend.

"Ricka"


	11. My Major Move

Summary: Sorry about the wait but what can I say, work sucks and there is nothing I can do about it. Hope you enjoy the next to the last chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue me. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 11- My Major Move

* * *

It had been two weeks since J.D had returned to work back a Sacred Hospital. After his mother's funeral, which Perry had graciously attended, he told Cuddy that he didn't belong there. At first Cuddy was disappointed but told J.D that if he changed his mind again, there was place for him there. It had also taken some major convincing to Dr. Kelso to allow him to come back to work but after some threats from Perry, he finally buckled. Everyone was happy to have J.D back at the hospital, especially Turk and Perry. Turk was spending every free moment he had with him to make up for lost time. Perry was back to his old sarcastic and narcissist ways. J.D was happy that he was back at his hospital, hell he even missed the Janitor. 

"Good morning Janitor" J.D smiled as he walked right past him in the hallway before the Janitor had the time to retaliate. He continued to walk down the hall when he was paged. Going to the room, he entered and found that it was empty. He turned around and saw Perry locking the door and smiling. J.D walked up to Perry, pulled him into a kiss, and pulled him down onto the bed. "You sly, sly dog" J.D smiled as he pulled away.

"What can you say; you bring out my inner beast?"

"Really?"

"Really-."

"Well anything I can do to help" J.D smiled as he positioned his body on top of Perry's while pulling in for another kiss. While trying to take off Perry's shirt, J.D looked downed and noticed that his pager was going off.

"Dammit" J.D sulked as he got off Perry and straightened out his clothes. "Damn interns, can't they do anything right?"

"I don't know, could you?"

J.D looked at Perry and rolled his eyes. "I was one of the best interns that you ever had, admit it."

"Well I could but since I'm sleeping with you, it could be a little bias." Perry smiled.

"Very funny" J.D sighed as his pager beeped again. "Sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it, we can finish this later at home."

"Alright see ya." J.D smiled when he left out of the room. He had went to were the emergency was and fixed the problem the intern had which wasn't a big problem at all. The intern just needed to know how much Tylenol to give a patient. J.D smiled at the question because it had seemed vaguely familiar to him, seeing as how he asked Perry the same thing when he first started working at the hospital. Checking in on his other patients, he smiled at Carla when he passed her at the nurse's station.

"Hey Carla."

"Hey Bambi, what's with the smile. Has somebody been getting busy in the on call room again?"

"No" J.D smirked. "I haven't Carla. I can't believe you would say that, I am a professional you know."

"Oh really-" Carla smiled. "Then how come your hair is sticking up all over the place?"

"It is not; is it."

"Oh yeah it is." Carla laughed.

"Fine" J.D sulked. "You caught me, but nothing happened because I got paged."

"Poor Bambi, he couldn't get his freak on at the place where he is supposed to be working."

"Not funny Carla, and beside he told me that we would have to finish it at home."

"You go girl," Carla cheered as she slapped J.D on the arm from around the counter.

"Look I have to go, so I will-" J.D started to say but then he thought about what Perry had said to him only minutes earlier.

"_At home" _J.D thought back_. "We can finish this later at home." _"Oh my God" J.D shrieked when he cam out of his thoughts.

"J.D what's wrong."

"He said at home."

"He said what."

"Perry, in the room, told me we could finish this at home."

"And-" Carla asked confused.

"He said at home Carla, which specifically means that we live together."

"J.D."

"I'm serious; he said home which implied that both of us live there."

"But you do live there."

"For the time being yes, until I find me a new place. He could have said we can finish this at my place but he said home. Which means that he thinks we live together?" J.D said frantically.

"So it's a bad thing?"

"Oh course not, it means that he is serious about us and wants a real future with me. This is what I wanted from the beginning."

"So it's a good thing?"

"Good thing, are you nuts" J.D nearly shouted. "I have never really lived with someone that I was dating before and I have weird annoying habits. A lot of people say that the relationship will fail as soon as the couple moves in together."

"J.D calm down, you're not making any sense." Carla interjected. "First you say that you want to move in, then you say that you don't want to move in with him make up your mind."

J.D sighed as he began to bang his head on the table. "Things are going so great between us and I just don't want anything to go wrong. I love him too much for that."

"Bambi, you love him and that's what couples do they move in together. Besides look at Turk and me. He asked me to move in with him and now look at us, we're married."

"Carla no offense but Turk never asked you to move in, you just did." J.D laughed.

"I did not"

"Yes you did, you started staying over at our place a lot and then you brought that dresser for his room. Hell whenever you would get mad at him, instead of going home to your place you kicked him out of his bed and he crashed with me."

"Well whatever." Carla grunted. "The point is moving in is just the next logical step and who knows it might not be that bad. In fact it may bring you two closer together."

"You think so?"

"Yes J.D I do, plus if you're not sure about the whole thing, then just talk to Perry and tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll understand."

* * *

J.D had been thinking about what Perry said all day and it was making him think hard. He didn't what to do about the situation because he didn't know if he was making a mountain out of a molehill. Finishing his shift, he didn't go back to Perry's place or their place or whosever place it was because he didn't know if he could face Perry. He just rode around on Sasha for a couple of hours and even jumped through the ring of fire a couple of times before it was time to face the music. Climbing out of the elevator, he made his way to the apartment and used his key to open the door.

* * *

Perry had been pacing back and forth in the apartment waiting for J.D to return. He had 

been off for a couple of hours and nobody had heard from him. He sighed in relief when he heard his doorknob wiggle around, a sign that somebody was coming in. He shot an angry look at J.D when he came through the door and walked over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey honey." J.D smiled.

"Don't you hey honey me, where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be home almost two hours ago. Do you know how worried I was?" Perry screamed at J.D waving his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry." J.D whispered. "I had to clear my head."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Come on Eliza, I know when something is bothering you so spill it. Tell me what's wrong."

"Okay fine, do you remember this afternoon in the empty patient's room and how we were interrupted. Well before I left, you said that we could finish our party at home. I thought about what you meant by home and I freaked out."

"J.D-"

"Yeah I know that you probably didn't mean what I thought you meant but still I had to ask you if wanted to move in together. Now I know that I could be a little obsessive and I think that living together would bring us closer together and really show everyone that we are committed to making this relationship." J.D rambled.

"Newbie-" Perry tried again.

"But even though living together would be great, we would have to think about the consequences. I mean I would see you all day and whenever when get into an argument; I have no place to run too. If I moved in we would work together, live together, and be around each other all the time and you don't want that do you."

"I-"

"I know you don't because even though it would be nice to live with each other because I would love waking up to every morning, I don't think that it is a great idea for right now, not saying that I never want it to happen. Because I do, I really do."

"J.D" Perry screamed at J.D making him quickly shut-up and gaining his attention. He wanted to laugh at the ramblings of J.D about them moving in together but he decided it would be best not to, at least not yet.

"Huh."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This morning, you said that you would see me a home."

"So-"

"Well when you said home, you made it seem like I was living here too." J.D stuttered.

"Because you do."

"Yeah for right now while I am looking for an apartment and then I won't live here

anymore when I find a new place."

"Still not getting the point Shelia."

"It's just you gave the impression that I live here too, with you on a more permanent basis."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"What!" J.D screeched when he realized that Perry was serious. The older man was actually taking the next step and asking him to move in with him.

"Is it a bad thing that I maybe I want you move in with me?" Perry whispered.

"What?" J.D shrieked. "Are you serious, you want me to move in with you, like permanently?"

"Well yeah" Perry replied as he walked closer to J.D, stood in front of him and placed his hands into his. "I mean before when you had your own place I missed you when I was alone in my bed. When you asked to stay here until you got your own place again I was eager and glad that you asked because I like falling asleep next to you and waking up next to you."

"Me making you breakfast every morning," J.D laughed.

"Yeah that too, so what do you say. Move in with me."

"Really?" J.D smiled as he grabbed Perry's hands. He didn't know that Perry missed him whenever J.D wasn't there and the knowledge that he really wanted him there everyday warmed his heart.

"Really and since you've been here, I've gotten used to you."

"You do realize that if we do this, we will be together all the time. I mean we work together and now we would be living together. And what about fights; I can't storm out whenever I get mad at you and go back to my place so what am I going to do."

"You will stay here and we will talk about whatever the hell is bothering us. We will be forced to work out all of our differences and make things right between us; that is what you want isn't it."

"Yeah I do." J.D smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Perry. "But I must warn you beforehand, I have some really annoying habits."

"They can't be worse than your constant daydreaming."

"I don't daydream a lot" J.D objected.

Perry looked at J.D and cocked his right eyebrow up. "Oh really."

"Okay maybe just a little-" J.D lied but when he saw the look on Perry's eyebrows lift up higher. "Okay maybe a lot." J.D admitted and watched Perry's expression change into a smile causing him to smile as well.

"See now was that so hard Angela"

"Shut-up" J.D sulked as he came closer to kiss Perry again. "So we are really going to do this, move in together? We're really doing this."

"You bet you sweet ass Alice, we are really doing this." Perry replied as he pulled J.D into another kiss and led him to the couch.

"So you know what this means, don't you?"

"That we are officially the couple that you wanted us to be." Perry answered.

"No, this means I finally get my name on the mailbox." J.D smiled.

"You are impossible you know that."

"Oh please you so love me."

"I do, I really do." Perry smirked as he turned on the TV and starting watching Queer Eye for the Straight Guy."

"Yeah, me too." J.D smiled back as he snuggled up against Perry's and watched the TV screen, happy that his life was finally the way that he always wanted it to be.

* * *

Two days after Perry and J.D had decided to move in together permanently, they had been moving J.D's things in from storage. Since he had found a furnished apartment in New Jersey, he put it all away. Seeing as how Perry's apartment is already filled with furniture, he figured he could sell what they didn't need and just keep the major stuff that he wanted. 

"So that is a definite yes?" J.D said at the stereo system that Perry was holding up.

"A yes that you're selling it or a yes that you're keeping it."

"A yes to selling it. You already have one so we don't need two, do we."

"No we don't." Perry asked holding up a big plastic bags full of key chains. "Alright, what about these?"

"Are you crazy? That's my keychain collection; I've had that since high school."

Perry rolls his eyes and drops the bag of key chains to the floor. "No wonder you weren't popular in high school. You were too busy collecting these."

"Everyone has their weird hobbies Perry, you probably had one too."

"Yes I did, baseball cards, not key chains." Perry smirked.

"Whatever." J.D scoffed as he looked around the room at the separate piles in the living room. He was satisfied at the stuff he was getting rid, but that changed as soon as he saw something that did not belong in the get rid of pile.

"What the hell is Rowdy doing in the "for sale" pile?"

"What?"

"Why is Rowdy in the "get rid of" pile, I am not selling him?" J.D yelled as he grabbed Rowdy and held him in his hands.

"J.D you can't be serious, it's a dead stuffed dog."

"I don't care if he is a dead stuffed dog," J.D ranted. "He's my dead stuffed dog and I am not going to get rid of him. Rowdy and I have been through a lot since Turk and I found him at a garage sale. He's like my best friend."

"Come on Alyssa; tell me you are not that attached to that piece of crap."

"Piece of crap, you have no idea how much Rowdy means to me."

"You and Gandhi brought him at a garage sale while you were in college. It's not like you grew up with him."

"It doesn't matter, I love him and I will not let you sell him."

"J.D I don't care what you say, that thing is not staying here."

"Fine but if he can't stay then I have to do this." smiling mischievously at his lover.

"What?" Perry asked nervously. He could tell that J.D was up to something and from the look on his face; he knew he wouldn't like it.

"If I can't keep Rowdy then I... won't have sex with you for a long time." J.D smirked as he held Rowdy close to his body.

Perry looked at J.D in utter shock. Was Newbie that desperate to keep that mangy dog that he would not have sex with him for a long time?

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. If I can't have Rowdy then you can't have sex. That is the way the cookie crumbles."

"You can't be serious"

"Oh but I am, I am serious as a heart attack. As serious as a malignant tumor is someone's brain. I am dead serious." J.D smiled as he walked over back to Perry. "It's you call. You can either let me keep Rowdy or."

"Or what?"

"Or you will have to live without this." J.D smiled as he kissed Perry on the right cheek. "And this," he replied as he kissed the left one. "And even this," J.D finished by kissing Perry's mouth hard and passionate, shoving his tongue all the way down Perry's throat. To show Perry that he was serious about keeping Rowdy, he finished the kiss very fast and pulled away very slowly. J.D pulled away and saw the look of lust that was beginning to fill up in Perry's eyes and he knew in that very moment that he had won that first battle.

"Fine." Perry growled, agreeing to J.D's will. "You can keep the mutt"

"Ha, I knew you would crack."

"But he cannot stay in the living room, he would scare the company."

"You never have any friends over." J.D smirked as he placed Rowdy back on the floor. "In fact you don't even have any friends to call company."

"I know" Perry sighed. "That's sad. But don't tell anyone I said that."

"I promise your secret is safe with me." J.D smiled as he gave the scout's honor hand signal. "So I can keep Rowdy?"

"Yeah you can keep Rowdy."

"Great" J.D smiled. "And I'll even put him in the closet, that way he can guard our shoes"

"Fantastic" Perry smiled as he pulled J.D back towards him. "Hey since I'm letting you keep the dog, how about we agree that you have to do something for me."

"Well that depends; what do you have in mind"

"I was thinking-" Perry smiled as he leaned forward and starting whispering in J.D's ears causing him to blush ten shades of red. "So what do you say?"

"I say that you are a very naughty boy" J.D smiled. "But I think that we can work something out."

"Oh really?"

"Really, so how about we take this to our bedroom" J.D replied as he kissed Perry on the lips and pulled him into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Our bedroom, hmm I like the sound of that." Perry smiled.

"Yeah me too." J.D replied.

"What about the work, we won't finish if we keep doing this?" Perry asked between kisses as they landed on the bed softly.

"We can finish that later, we deserve a break wouldn't you say."

"Well if you think so then, yes; we do need a break." Perry answered and began kissing J.D again. Perry smiled as he pulled J.D close to him and wondered how he ever lived his life without him. Outside the room, Rowdy was smiling at the fact that he wasn't going to be sold to anybody else.

* * *

J.D was fast asleep in his bed when he was suddenly awakened by the sound of his cell phone vibrating on his nightstand. Opening his eyes and focusing them on the alarm clock, he noticed that it was 2:30 in the morning. Wiggling out of Perry's grasp and reaching for the phone, he flips it open to find that he received a text message from his brother. Reading it, he realized that it was on those text chain letter messages, he closed the phone and threw back the sheet and slid out bed. 

Careful not to wake Perry, he walked quietly out of the room and made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. It had been a week since he had officially moved in and he was still getting used to it. It's not that he didn't want it; he was just scared that something bad was going to happen and it would all be over. Turning on the light, J.D looked up and almost had a heart attack when he was who was sitting on the counter.

"Hey Johnny boy" the figure laughed. "Surprised to see me?"

"How the hell?" J.D stuttered.

"Can't an old friend come and visit. Don't tell be that you all high on ladder that you can't socialize with us common folks anymore?"

"That's not it."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You're dead." J.D finally blurted out.

"And your point is-" the figured laughed back. "Johnny you might want to keep it down, your lover boy is sleeping back there."

"Don't worry, when he's not on call, he can sleep through anything," J.D laughed. "So let me guess, I'm dreaming right?"

"No J.D you are not dreaming. In fact you are very much awake."

"Really?"

"Don't believe me, pinch yourself?"

"Ouch" J.D shrieked as he pinched his side. "I guess I'm not dreaming."

"You're still an idiot." Katie laughed. "And you're right, I am dead."

"Then how are you here Katie, because last time I checked you were dead" J.D replied again with an emphasis on dead"

"Chill out John Boy, I'm here to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Come sit" Katie ordered pointing to the kitchen table after jumping off the counter and sitting in the chair beside him. "Okay so what do you want to know?"

"Why are you here?"

"Like I said to talk to you. Next."

"How did you get here?"

"Well Johnathan when I died, I became an angel"

"An angel, like Della Reese?" J.D asked.

"Yeah kind of, I look out for people, guide them back to their correct path. Help those who need my help."

"You think I need help?"

"Actually I do" Katie smiled. "I know that these past few months have been very hard for you and when you were remembering the accident, I got worried."

"Really?"

"Yes really and now I'm here to make sure you don't fall off the path again."

"What do you mean?"

"J.D" Katie said grasping J.D's hand. J.D smiled as soon as Katie's hands covered his. Large warmth seemed to radiate through his whole body. "Since you have moved in with Perry, you have been having your doubts. Scared that it wouldn't work and you would be right back where you started and I don't want that."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to J.D; you just have to listen to me. Stop worrying about everything and enjoy your life the way it is. That guy back there loves you and he's not going anywhere."

"How can you be sure?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No" J.D whispered.

"Then I'm not lying to you now. Accept the fact that your life is perfect now and be happy." Katie smiled. "Does he love me I wanna know, how can I tell if he loves me so"

J.D started to cry as she began to sing the song, seeing as how it was the song that they had finished singing before the accident.

"Why aren't you singing John Boy, I thought it was your favorite"

"It is- I mean it was before the accident," J.D whispered.

"J.D, it was my time to go and I wasn't meant to be saved. Nothing that happened that day was your fault, there wasn't anything that you could do."

"But-"

"But nothing, what could you have done. The truck hit my side, trapped me, you couldn't have gotten me out it you tried."

"Maybe it should have been me" J.D replied as the tears began to fall faster down his face. "Maybe I should have died, instead of you."

Katie looked at J.D with tears in her eyes. She let go of his hands, cupped his face in her hands, and wiped his tears away with her hands. "Hey now, don't say that. I'm happy that it was me instead of you. I had happiness in my life for a long time and you deserved some, which you got. You have great friends, your dream job, someone who is madly in love with you. And you know what else?" she smiled

"What?"

"You got a friend that watches over you everyday and is so proud of you and what you have become. You are a savoir Johnny and I am proud of you."

"Really?" J.D smiled.

"Really" Katie laughed. "So how about we finish your favorite song one last time, whadda say."

"Okay"

"Hold him and squeeze him tight, find out what you want to know." Katie sang silently.

"If it's love, if it really is, it's there in his kiss." J.D replied.

"How bout the way he acts?"

"Oh no, that's not the way. You're not listening' to all I said, If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss."

"That's where it is" Katie finished as both her and J.D laughed. "So is it in his kiss"

"Yeah, yeah it is"

"Well then, you have no more reasons to be scared."

"You're right." J.D smirked. "Although sometimes, I wonder"

"Stop it" Katie laughed. "He loves you very much"

"I know"

"I love you too J.D, you were the best friend that I ever had."

"Back at you," J.D paused. "So I guess it's time for you to go."

"Yeah it is, but this isn't goodbye."

"So then what is it?"

"It's more of a see you later, but very much later alright"

"Right"

Both J.D and Katie stood up and J.D wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight hug. When they pulled away, both smiled at each other. Katie stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed J.D on the cheek.

"What are you doing up?" a voice asked from behind J.D and Katie.

"I was just um…" J.D said turning around to face Perry.

"What?"

J.D turned back around to where Katie was standing earlier and saw that she had disappeared. He smiled and touched his cheek where he could still feel the kiss that she gave him. "I was getting something to drink and I just got distracted from thinking."

"What where you thinking about?" Perry asked as he came behind J.D and put his hands around his waist and his head on his shoulders.

"Nothing, just about how lucky I am having all the people I love around me and watching over me."

"Your mom and dad."

"Let's not forget about Katie"

"Your friend from high school."

"Yeah" J.D smiled. "If she was here right now, I bet she would be telling me how proud she was of me and how lucky you are to have me in your life."

"Is that right?" Perry smirked.

"Absolutely" J.D replied as he turned around and placed his arms around Perry's neck.

"She would also tell me to stop worrying about the small stuff and just enjoy these movements."

"She sounds like a smart person, you should listen to her"

J.D kissed Perry softly on the lips and then pulled away. "Don't worry, I will" J.D smiled as he lead Perry and himself back to the bedroom. They were positioned back into bed and J.D put his head on Perry's chest.

"I love you." J.D heard Perry mumbled as he began to fall back to sleep.

"I love you too." J.D smiled as he closed his eyes and fell back into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Another chapter down, one more to go. That's right, there is only one chapter left to this story and I have to say that I am quite sad about it. It's been a good time writing it out and I hope that I will have more ideas after this one is finished. I hope you enjoyed it and if you're wondering why I put a dead girl in my story, I felt like it. And too that one reviewer who keeps leaving reviews about my slash stories I have one phrase for you, sit and twist. Thanks. You already now from the last chapter what's next to come so I won't post it at the end of this one and I'll just say see ya soon. 

Love, Peace, and Soul

"Ricka"


	12. My Super Suprises

Summary: So before you throw tomatoes at my head for not updating for two whole solid months but not all of it was my fault. My computer was having serious health problems and it needed a new transplant, or power source before it was fixed. Also there was the internet that was completely taken away and it took time to get that back. Add that to my writer's block and going to school and work all the time it was hard for me to update and I became on of those people that I never wanted to be, a slow updater.

But anyways, this time it doesn't matter about this story because it's over. That's right, over, finito, finished, fin, and I can't tell you how happy I am because it was my first ever slash story and I wanted to do a good job on it. It's like having a kid and sending them off into the real world, it's time for them to go off on their own and you won't be there to watch over them anymore. Well anyways, I think I held up enough of your time so I will let you get it over and read the finale chaper of My Weird New Relationship, dedicated to all my readers; YOU ROCK!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 12: My Super Suprises**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want a party?" 

"How many times do you have to tell you, no parties?" Perry grumbled as he sat on the sofa right beside J.D who was laid his back on Perry's lap. "I hate parties."

"No" J.D smiled. "You hate parties thrown by other people; you would love the party thrown by me."

"Let me add this up for you okay Penelope. People plus birthdays times parties equals a very unhappy Perry."

"Okay I get it; I give up trying to make your birthday special."

"It will be special as long as I'm with you" Perry smirked as he bent down to kiss J.D

"Well if I can't throw you a party we are going out for a nice dinner"

"Oh J.D come on." Perry whined as he moved away from J.D. He thought that he had gotten out of having to do anything for his birthday but J.D was consistent on doing something anyway. "I don't want to celebrate my birthday."

"Because I thought after dinner we could rent a wonderful hotel room where we could have sex for hours, and hours, and hours"

"And hours?"

"Hours, but if you want to just stay at…"J.D tried to say but was cut off by Perry lips, which were suddenly crushed against his; enabling him to make another sound.

"Alright Piper, if you're going to beg me then I guess we can go out to dinner."

"I knew you would surrender and I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't have sex until your birthday"

"Are you serious?" Perry jerked up and looked directly at J.D

"Yeah I am" J.D replied. "Come on it's only for two nights and I really want to make this a special birthday for you, you deserve it. Plus I need to build up all the stamina I can if I am going to be giving you the best sex of your life"

"I don't know?"

"Please for me." J.D pouted as he leaned in closer to Perry.

"Dammit." Perry cursed softly under his breath. "Fine, we won't have any sex until my birthday."

"Cool and just to make sure there isn't any temptation, I will sleep in the guest room" J.D replied as he got up from the sofa.

"Fine," Perry sulked It's getting late anyways so we should call it a night."

"Alright." J.D smiled as he leaned down to give Perry a kiss only to be blocked by Perry covering his face.

"You don't want to kiss me right now because I might not be able to resist temptation"

"God some men can be so weak."

"Blow it out your ass kid." Perry grunted. "Let's just shake hands and call it a night."

"Shake hands?"

"Yes because if you're really serious about us not having sex then we cannot have any sexual contact"

"Oh, okay I am cool with that. Good night Perry" J.D smiled extending his hand which Perry angrily took.

He watched J.D walk away and mumbled to himself about how weak he was when he came to J.D. Anything that J.D wanted him to do; he pretty much would do without any hesitation. He sighed as he too got up from the sofa and made his way to the bathroom. If J.D wanted them to go without sex for the next two days then he was going to need to take many cold showers.

* * *

The next morning J.D and Perry walked arm in arm into the hospital and found a cheerful Carla standing at the nurse's station. Her smile got even brighter when she noticed the happy couple coming towards her. 

"How's the happy couple?" Carla smiled putting down her clipboard.

"I'm wonderful thank you." J.D smiled back

"I'm sexually frustrated." Perry smirked at the Latino woman.

"Do I even want to know?" Carla frowned looking back and forth between the two

"No, you really don't" Perry answered letting go of J.D's arm

"Don't pay him any attention; he's just upset because I told him that we weren't having "relations" until his birthday?"

"Oh, I see" Carla smiled. "Bambi has got his goodies under lock and key. Must be frustrating for you huh?"

"He's just being a big baby." J.D replied as he glanced at his watch. "Look I have to go, see you guys later" He kissed Perry and waved goodbye to Carla before making his way down the hall.

"Awe poor Perry, his man cut him off."

"This is not funny Carla, so not funny at all."

"I know, I mean I can see how you can't keep your hands off of J.D." Carla teased. "I know that he is my husband's best friend but I have got say that he is looking mighty fine. His hair is just perfect and have you seen his ass lately, you can bounce a quarter off of it"

"He has been working out more," Perry agreed.

"I know, the other day I walked into the gym and he was lifting weights. With his shirt off and if you hadn't noticed his chest is looking much buffer. I bet you just can't wait to run your fingers across it and-"

"Carla would you stop it" Perry snapped. "It is bad enough that I have to wait until tomorrow to have sex, but with you talking like that I am going to want to jump him ever time I see him"

"I know, why do you think that I am saying all this?"

"Why?"

"It's what I do" Carla smiled

"I hate you." Perry growled as he stomped away

"Whatever."

An hour Perry was walking to check on one of his patients that were being released when he felt himself being pulled into an empty room.

"What the hell?" Perry nearly shouted as he turned around to face a shirtless J.D locking the door to the room. "J.D, what are you doing?"

"I want you right here and right now." J.D growled as he made his way over to Perry and pushed him on the bed.

"But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said" J.D snapped as he began to leave a trail of kisses on Perry's jaw line.

"But I have been here for an hour and I can't get you out of my mind. Last night you

have no idea how badly how much I wanted to crawl into bed with you last night."

"Then why didn't you?" Perry moaned thrusting his hips against J.D's when the kisses reached his neck.

"Please and show you that I was weak too, I think not. I was still in shock that you even agreed to do this."

"So you decided to do this to me?"

"Yeah I do, I just love watching you squirm. It makes me even hotter for you."

"So you did realize that what you said was stupid?"

"That's exactly what I said didn't I?" J.D smirked. "And I also said that I want you right here, right now."

"Well then what are we waiting for" Perry smirked.

"If I recall it right, you are the one with your shirt still on" J.D smiled.

"That problem can be solved." Perry smiled back letting J.D take off his shirt and throw it on the floor.

"Now that is more like it." J.D replied as he brought his lips to Perry's

Twenty minutes later, Perry and J.D left out of the empty room with big smiles on their faces. J.D ran his fingers through his hair, while Perry straightened out his clothes.

"That was fun."

"It sure was." Perry replied. "We should do it more often."

"We most definitely should." J.D smiled licking his lips. "How about tonight after our shifts?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I guess not." J.D replied kissing Perry on the lips as his pager went off. "Looks like I have to go so we can finish this talk later, love you."

"Love you too." Perry smiled as J.D walked away. He too went off to finish his work, walking right past Elliot and Carla who were pretending not to be watching them.

"I told you so."

"Yeah you did, I should have believed you when you said it."

"I knew that they couldn't make it." Carla smirked taking a twenty out of Elliot's hands. "Never underestimate the power of sex Elliot."

"I won't ever do it again." Elliot frowned. "I guess it's true what they say, men will be men."

"You said it."

When it was time for him and J.D to leave for the evening, Perry walked around the hospital looking for J.D. When he finally found him, he saw that he was in deep conversation with Carla. Perry thought that he would join the two but as soon as he made his way over to the counter, they pair stopped talking.

"So what are you two gals yapping about?" Perry smiled.

"Nothing." J.D stuttered.

"Nothing at all."

"Really, then why are you two over here having a secret conversation?"

"We weren't having a secret conversation, were we Carla."

"Absolutely not." Carla laughed nervously. "I was just telling J.D about the thing."

"The thing." J.D said looking confused

"Yes the thing."

"Oh right the thing, the thing with Turk and the other thing." J.D rambled. "Look I left something in my locker so I have to go and retrieve it."

Perry watched as J.D sprinted down the hall and away from him and Carla. Perry took this time to find out what the two were really talking about

"So Carla, seeing as how we have been friends longer than you and Courtney how about you tell me what you two were talking about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Carla replied calmly

"Don't play blonde with me Carla, is Newbie planning to throw me a birthday party or not?"

"And if he was, you say that like it's a bad thing?"

"It is a bad thing?" Perry sighed. "I just don't do well at parties."

"Whatever" Carla smirked. "Listen, you have known me long enough to know that I won't lie to you. I can honestly say that J.D is not throwing you a party on your birthday."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, there will be no party on your birthday." Carla smiled.

"Alright." Perry sighed, not really believing a word that came out of her mouth. He sighed again as he grabbed his keys and headed out of the door. He walked to the car and found that J.D was already in the car. More than in the car, he was actually in the driver's seat.

"Robin what the hell?"

"Now before you get your knickers in a knot, I have a perfectly good reason for why I am in the driver's seat."

"Spill."

"Well you birthday is tomorrow and we both have the next couple of days off. I decided that tonight would be the perfect night to give you your birthday surprise" J.D smiled as he opened the car door, signaling Perry to get in. "And the only way that I can keep it a surprise is if you let me drive."

"And just where are we going?"

"I can't tell you stupid, that would ruin the surprise."

"Newbie you know I hate surprises" Perry growled as he put on his seatbelt and closed the door.

"I know, why do you think that I am doing it" J.D smiled back as he pulled off and started the drive.

* * *

They two spent the next hour and half driving to a secluded area. When they almost arrived to their destination, J.D made Perry put on the blindfold that he had brought for him. Perry reluctantly put on the blindfold and J.D continued to drive. Ten minutes later, J.D pulled up to a nice beach house, overlooking the beach itself. Helping Perry out of the car, J.D walked them into the house and took off Perry's blindfold. He backed away from the man, and sported a smile on his face. 

"What the hell-?"

"Do you like it, I mean I wanted to do something special for your birthday and so here it is. Tada?"

"But I thought you were going to throw me a party."

"I thought about it but I realized that you probably wouldn't have fun so I decided on this instead. I mean I planned this months ago and I was going to throw the party too but…you get what I'm trying to say right. So do you like it?"

"I do Annabelle, I really do" smiling as he grabbed J.D by the waist and pulled him close. He had never had someone do something so special for him and it gave him an amazing feeling inside. "But what were you talking with Carla about?"

"I was about to ruin the surprise but Carla was keeping me strong." J.D smirked. "She kept reminding me of the look on your face when I brought you here. Said that it would be the best thing I ever saw in my entire life and I gotta say that she was right."

"She was, was she?"

"Yup, she surely was." J.D replied as he kissed Perry seductively on the lips and pulled away before it could go any further. "So-"

"So, what?"

"We have this nice, big house to ourselves, full of everything we need, and no interruptions for the next three days. What do you propose we do?"

"I'd say that we should first go check out the bedroom" Perry smiled as J.D lead him to the bedroom, happily taking in the moment that was playing out before him.

"Well you are the birthday boy so I guess I have to do whatever you say, all weekend long." J.D grinned as he crawled Perry once they had found their way into the sunlit bedroom. He loved seeing his lover happy because it made him a happier person.

"Whatever I say, huh. Well Newbie I have got to say that this has been the best damn birthday ever."

"Your welcome" he smiled once again as he pulled Perry into a passionate kiss; their first on many in the newly occupied beach house.

* * *

Three days later and a much sexually satisfied J.D and Perry returned to the hospital. They had spent the last three days together alone and were unhappy when then had to return back to work. Perry was happy that J.D kept his promise and didn't throw him a party like he asked him not to do but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, involving J.D and someone else that he had know. Going their separate ways, they made their way to started their on their daily routine. Although Perry didn't want to be back in the hellhole, nobody could wipe the happy expression that radiated off of his face. 

"I see that somebody had fun." Carla teased when she saw Perry walk up to her.

"So what if I did?"

"Oh Perry you don't have to be hard about it. You should be happy that your boyfriend took you out for your birthday instead of throwing you a party."

"Do you have to say that word?"

"What word?"

"Boyfriend." Perry cringed as he gave Carla one of his charts. "It sounds so-so-"

"So what; gay? Well hate to break it to you Perry J.D is your boyfriend. You might as well get used to the idea."

"I am used to the idea but it makes me seem girly and I am a very manly man who is no where near girly."

"Oh my God, you are so stupid." Carla whispered under her breath as she walked away from him.

"Can we use the word partner or significant other because those are better terms for me?" he yelled to Carla as she walked away. Laughing when he saw her turn the corner he walked right into the last person that he ever suspected to see for a long time.

"Ah if it isn't Satan herself; what brings you out of your little hellhole into my big hellhole?"

"Why Perry, I'm surprised that you're even talking to me knowing that your boy toy might try to scratch my eyes out for messing with his man."

"Please with your acidic saliva, one bite from you could be deadly seeing as how you love fighting dirty and you are no where near human." Perry smirked as his ex-wife came closer to him. If anything, him and Jordan would always have sarcastic remarks to say to each other; no matter if they weren't together. "Anyways Jordaroni what the hell are you doing here."

"Did you forget that I am a board member oh this God forsaken hospital?" she spat bitterly at her ex who was currently pissing her off. She didn't know why, but he always knew just what to say to get her upset; one of the mean things she hated about him. "Or was that to much information to store inside that pea brain of yours?"

"So it that time of the year when you actually come out in the daylight do some real work; why by golly you must be gun ho tired?"

Jordan opened his mouth to say something but a woman appeared before her with a baby in her arms. Her face was frantic and she quickly thrust the baby into Jordan's arms and threw the bag on the ground.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sullivan but I have to go. I just got a phone call from county hospital and my brother has just been admitted-"

"Hey toots; I don't pay you so I can watch my own baby" Jordan yelled but the woman had ran down the hallway. Jordan placed the baby on her shoulder and she blew out a loud angry sigh. "I hate foreigners."

"She didn't look foreign."

"She's from Jersey."

"Oh." Perry said shrugging his shoulders. His eyes shifted from Jordan and the baby and he tried to estimate how old the baby was just by the size of it but he couldn't. "Nice baby."

"A pain in my ass maybe, nice not so much" Jordan growled.

"I didn't know that demon spawns could fertilize human vessels but it seems as though I was wrong. Perry laughed aloud. "So tell me Jordini, who was the freaking pathetic loser that you got to go along with your plan to conceive the heir of all darkness."

"You think that's funny" Jordan snarled. She suddenly put the baby into Perry's hands and started to walk around him. "Well you see Perry the guy that knocked me up doesn't even know that he has a baby but I you want to know what he looks like. He's about 6'1, in his forties, who exercises like there is no tomorrow. He has sandy blonde hair that if left uncut will curl and before I forget, has a god like complex about himself."

"Well Jordan the way that you get around that could just be anybody."

"Well guess what Perry it's not just anybody; it's you"

"What?"

"It's you, you're the father" Jordan said again, this time in a whisper tone but still loud enough for Perry to hear. It wasn't the way she wanted to tell him but she had to admit that she felt better after telling him the truth.

Perry looked at Jordan when she came back to a stop in front of him. At first he thought she was just being evil trying to prank him, pull him back into her claws once again.

"You're lying."

"Does it look like I'm lying Perry?" Jordan smirked. "Look at the curly hair; everyone in my family has straight hair."

Perry looked at the baby in front of him and saw that she was right. The baby's head was covered in soft curly blonde hair; much like his hair looked when he didn't cut it for a while. The more he looked at the baby in his arms, the more he realized that she was telling the truth. "What…how…I mean we haven't slept together in like-"

"Since you and D.J hooked up which was two weeks before that."

"But when you came to see me-"

"I didn't know it at the time that I was already two months pregnant."

"And that was almost a year ago which means-"

"That he will be turning 5 months in about a week"

"He; it's a he"

"Yeah it's a boy and your son's name is Jack."

"Oh my God you have a son."

Perry turns around and sees J.D standing behind him, shock look on his face and his charts on the floor. He was wrapped in the new found information that J.D never once crossed his mind. Now that he was standing right there in front of him he didn't know what to say.

"Well if it isn't the other woman" Jordan smiled as she took the baby out of Perry's arms and placed him on her shoulder. "How are you?"

"You have a son" J.D asked shocked again. He couldn't believe that the person he loved had a child with someone that he used to love.

* * *

"J.D-I don't know what to say-" 

"Say, what's there to say; do you have a son or don't you?"

"Yes he has a son," Jordan interrupted Perry before he had a chance to say anything. "And before you get your panties in a bunch, he just found out because I didn't tell him. This all happened before you and him ever slept together."

J.D just stared back and forth between Perry and Jordan and then he let his eyes drift to the baby. The baby was big enough to be between three or four months old and his hair had a sandy blonde color, curling at the tips. He knew that Jordan was definitely not lying about Perry being the father of her baby.

"Okay" was all J.D could find himself to say.

"J.D please- wait, what do you mean okay"

"You have a son with Jordan but it happened before us so I mean okay."

"You're okay with this"

"Yeah" J.D stuttered as he began to pick his charts up off the floor. He didn't want to say what he was really feeling so he decided to just say that everything was okay. It would give him time to get his thoughts together without saying something that he might regret.

"J.D you don't think we should-"

"Perry, I'm fine so just drop it okay" J.D snapped as he started to walk away.

Perry looked at J.D leave and debated whether or not to follow behind him when Jack started to cry. Jordan removed him off her shoulder and into her arms to quiet him down but it didn't work.

"May I" Perry asked when Jack continued to cry.

"Sure, it's your turn anyway." Jordan shrugged as she gave the baby to Perry and began to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Perry called out to her but she kept on walking.

"I'm been doing it by myself for almost five months and I need a break." she said as she disappeared from sight.

"Jordan, Jordan. I don't know what to do? Jordan." Perry tried calling to her but she didn't return. He looked down in his arms and saw that the baby had already began to fall asleep. He sighed as he picked up the diaper bag off the floor and walked to the nursery of the hospital.

Four hours later Perry had a bouncing baby in his arms when Jordan came back in a completely different outfit, bags in her hand, hair colored with highlights and her skin seemed to be glowing.

"Did you go shopping and get your hair done?" Perry asked.

"Yes I did Perry and it was wonderful. Do you know how hard it is to go shopping with a baby who always tries to eat the tags on the clothes? Or how good it feels to have a man run his fingers through your hair while telling you how beautiful you are; oh wait, you already have that with DJ." She laughed as she placed her bags on the floor.

"You went shopping and…is your skin…glowing?"

"Well I needed a facial to go along with the new outfits that I brought; what's the big deal."

"You left me with our son and didn't even check in for nearly four hours."

"Oh Perry come on, he's not dead is he. I left him with his father, who works in a hospital, and is a doctor for God's sake. What's the worst that could have happened." Jordan smirked as she sat down in the chair.

"Well when you put it like that then I guess, nothing" he replied as he put the baby down in the borrowed bassinet and sat down beside Jordan. He had time to think about his new addition to his life and had many questions to ask his ex-wife.

"Why didn't you tell me?" was the first thing he wanted to know. How could she not tell him that she was pregnant ant that they were expecting a baby.

"About where I was going come on Perry-"

"That's not what I meant Jordan" Perry hissed at her. "Why didn't you tell me about Jack?"

"I don't know-it's just, I didn't want to come off as the evil ex-wife who was looking for revenge and found it in the means of carry her ex-husband's child." she sighed as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her lap. "When I came back and found that you had already moved on I was upset. I was upset that after all those years of trying to get you to get it together you finally got it together for someone else but-I realized that you were happy and I wanted you to be happy. I didn't know if your after school project would be able to handle the fact that you were having a baby, with me no less."

"Jordan, you still should have told me. I had a right to know whether we were together or not."

"I know that and I'm sorry for keeping this from you. I totally understand if you don't want to-"

"Don't say that" Perry quickly interrupted his ex-wife. He knew what she was about to say and he already knew that there was no way in hell he wouldn't be there for his child. "I am going to be there for Jack no matter what. I may not be the best father but I'm going to try my damnest to be."

"Okay" Jordan smiled as she looked at him. Even though she thought she was doing the right thing by not telling him the truth, she realized that it was the wrong choice. Perry wasn't the type of man not to step up and claim his responsibilities. She knew that he was going to be there for his son, no matter what; even if it meant giving up his lover. "Have you talked to J.D?"

"No" Perry blew as he placed his hands behind his head and slid down in the chair. He hadn't been able to find J.D since Jordan left and wondered if he was going to be okay with the situation. "I haven't seen him since you left."

"Do you think he's really okay with this?"

"I don't know, I mean I want him to be but-it's a lot for him take in all at once. I don't want to lose him but I don't want to miss out on anymore of my son's life."

"Look Perry you going to have to tell D.J to suck it up because your more than just his boyfriend you're a father now and your son needs you."

"And if he can't?"

"Then I guess he's not the person that you thought he was and I guess he's not the one for you." Jordan replied as she laid her head on Perry's shoulder.

* * *

Four hours later Perry found himself finally home after a hectic day. Not only did he found out that he had a son by his demon ex-wife but he hadn't been able to find J.D all day. He had wanted to talk to J.D every since he had ran off but he hadn't had the chance. He needed to tell him that he didn't want to choose between him or his son because he knew who would win the battle. 

When he finally broke down and asked Carla if she seen him, she told him that he went home over two hours ago. Sighing he opened the door to his apartment and saw J.D standing in the living room with a t-shirt and sweats on. Surrounding him were a bunch of empty brown boxes.

"Oh hey you're home." J.D smirked at Perry as he came into the door.

"Oh my God" Perry shrieked as he ran over to J.D and grabbed him by the arms, pushing him down on the sofa. "What do you think that you're doing?"

"I was just-"

"Leaving, you were leaving. That's why you left work early, so you could home to pack all your things to move out. I knew that you were upset at the hospital but upset enough to leave, I didn't think it was that bad."

"Perry please, let me explain?"

"Explain what, your mad at me because I found that I have a kid."

"I'm not mad, I'm just."

"Then what are you, scared?" Perry replied as he sat down in the chair next to J.D. "Are

you scared that this baby will bring me and Jordan closer together? Or are you scared that I'll forgot all about you and spend all my free time with Jack because I can tell you that I will never forget about you. I scared too you know and I will feel much better about this whole father thing if you were there beside me."

"Wow; I don't know what to say."

"Well I do. Look I don't want you to go. I refuse to let you leave without a fight but I don't want to choose between you and my son."

"I see you're fighting for me once again" J.D smiled as he grabbed Perry's hand. He found that every time Perry did something like this he fell in love with him more and more. "Perry I'm not leaving."

"What, but at the hospital you were upset."

"Yes I was upset and you were right a few minutes ago. I was scared that this baby would bring you and Jordan closer together and all that time together would cause you to forget about me and make you fall in love with her again."

"That's never gonna happen because I am not in love with Jordan anymore. A part of me will always love her but I love you now and maybe for many years to come, hopefully."

"And I hope so too," J.D laughed. "Because I love you too and that's why I'm not leaving. I realized that this baby is now your number one priority and I'm okay with that. That baby needs a father and I think that you will make a good one."

"Then why are you packing your things?"

"I'm not packing my things, I moving stuff out of the guest room."

"You want to sleep in the guest room, I thought you weren't mad."

"I'm not mad." J.D replied as he got up from the chair and went back to the boxes in the living room. "And I am not sleeping in the guest room either."

"Then why are you packing?" Perry asked confused. He truly had no clue what was going on.

"Sweetie did you happen to read the boxes when you came into the door or did your declaration of love for me get in the way of that."

"What?" Perry asked as he looked around the room. That's when he realized that all the boxes were not empty, in fact, some of the boxes were sealed up. He saw that one box in particular was a box for a crib. Other boxes had diapers, wipes, bottles and even baby clothes. "You brought baby stuff."

"Well yeah" J.D shrugged. "I figured that the baby was going to be here on a regular basis so he would need his own room. Then I realized he's going to need something to sleep in and drink out of so I thought that we could use this stuff."

"We-"

"That's not a problem is it?" J.D whispered. "It's just that the baby is apart of your life now and you're apart of my life so I know that he now comes with the package. I promise that I won't get in the way of you raising him, I'll keep my distance and everything if that's what you and Jordan both want."

"J.D I-"

"I hope that's alright."

Perry didn't say anything but get up from the chair and wrapped his arms around J.D, pulling him closer. "It's perfect" he smiled as he kissed him on the lips.

"Really?" J.D asked when they pulled apart.

"Really. I was scared that you weren't going to be able to handle this and want to leave."

"Never, I love you and I will be with you every step of the way. I just don't know where I would fit in your new life."

"You will fit in just fine, you never have to worry about that; I promise." Perry smiled as he kissed J.D again.

"That's good to know. That's really good to know but I need your help putting this crib together.

"Why Lucinda, you brought it?"

"With your credit card." J.D added, smiling at the older man's new facial which now sported a shocked face.

"You used my credit card?"

"It's your kid, I was doing you a favor."

"Fine" Perry shrugged as he grabbed the box from off the ground. "I'll put the crib together seeing as how you might hurt your dainty little hands."

"My hands are not dainty." J.D frowned as he looked down at his hands, waving them back and forth in Perry's face. "I have man hands."

"No Darla you don't. You have the hands of a thirteen year old girl."

"Well I don't hear any complaints coming from you when they're all over you" J.D smiled as he placed his hands underneath Perry's shirt who shivered at the touch. "Do you have any complaints Perry?"

"No, I don't."

"Good, I didn't think you did" J.D said as he let go of Perry and moved back towards the crib. "Now help me put this thing together so we can plan for Jack to come over as soon as possible. I like kids so the sooner-"

Perry said nothing as he turned J.D around to kiss him again. J.D responded to the kiss and soon the two of them were making their way to their room, forgetting about the assemble of the crib.

* * *

Two hours later, the men were wrapped in soft sheets that clung to their bodies. J.D's head heavily laid on Perry's chest while in return, Perry was running his fingers through the young man's hair. It was his favorite thing to do after they would make love because he loved the way J.D's hair felt so soft and smooth. He moaned as J.D pressed his lips against his bare chest, pulling him even closer. 

"Aren't you tired Daphne," Perry smirked as J.D looked up at him, smile on his face. "We've already done this three times already"

"Can't it help it if your old and can't keep up" J.D teased. "And it was really four times because you did that thing with your-"

"Alright Persephone."

"But doesn't matter because I can't do that again anyways; have an early day tomorrow" J.D sighed as he turned over in the bed; laying his head on the pillow.

"J.D" Perry whispered as he placed his hand on J.D's shoulder.

"Yeah"

"Do you think that I'll be a good dad?"

"What?" J.D replied as he turned over to face Perry. He could sense the desperation in his voice; fear not to far behind it. It was hard hearing those words flow out of his mouth because it made him very vulnerable.

"Do you think I'll be a good father?" Perry whispered again. It was one of the reasons he never wanted to have children in the first place. He never thought he would be good at raising them into respectable people. "I mean, I didn't have the best role model growing up. The only time my dad showed me affection was when he purposely missed throwing beer bottles at my head. What if I mess up, make a mistake that causes my kid to hate me for life?"

"Perry you're going to mess up, a lot." J.D smiled as wrapped his hand around Perry's waist. "And you're going to make a million mistakes a day and there will be that period of time when you're kid will hate everything from your looks to the very ground you walk on."

"This isn't helping-" Perry grumbled causing J.D to laugh at him and pull him closer.

"The point is, you're not going to be the perfect parent; no one is. You're going to make mistakes but its what you do after you make them that counts. If you learn from the mistakes that you make and show your kid all the love and affection that he needs, he will grow up fine."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it." J.D laughed. "You're a good person and you're going to be an even better dad, I promise and you want to know how I know."

"How?"

"Because I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

Perry smiled as he listened to J.D's words and pulled him into a kiss. He needed those words of reassurance to let him know that he was right. It wasn't about the past because there was nothing he could do about that. All that mattered was he provided a good life for his child and those around him. He let J.D go and watched him turn over again before he closed his eyes, letting the anxiety of the day catch up with him.

J.D pulled himself away from Perry and smiled. It felt good to tell Perry just how great he would be at raising his child. He turned back over in the bed but didn't close his eyes because something new popped into his mind causing him not to be able to sleep if he didn't say it now.

"Perry" he finally whispered when he heard Perry's breathing began to even out; signaling him that he was close to being asleep.

"Yeah" he murmured as he opened his eyes. He could tell that whatever was on J.D's mind was something of the utmost importance. He needed to talk and Perry was willing to listen to whatever it was.

"Where do you think we'll be in ten years?" J.D asked. He knew the question was on the lines of being ridiculous but he needed to know. With everything that was going on in his life he needed on thing to be totally sure of; where his life with Perry would lead him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean-everything is changing for both of us and with Jack in the picture things are going to be even harder." J.D sighed. "I just wanted to know where you think we will be in ten years; together or not."

Perry pulled J.D closer to him once more, and laid his chin on the shoulder. He too, had thought about the same question time and time again and he always got the same answer. "Well we'll be here, together, just like this. I really believe that."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Good" J.D smiled as he turned over again and kissed Perry gently on the lips; satisfied with his answer. It was what he had wanted to hear for a long time now and he was glad to finally them. "Because this is exactly where I want to be."

"Me too Newbie, me too"

* * *

Once again thanks to everyone that reviewed it and I hoped it enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it and don't worry, there will be more writing coming from me in the near future as soon as I find time to do so.

"Ricka"


End file.
